Hero no More
by draconichero21
Summary: What if Ichigo was King of Hueco Mundo? What if Aizen was the good guy instead? What if this AU collided with Canon Bleach in a huge scale war? That is this fic. Rated M for violence. WARNING: May cause trauma due to epicness. DISCONTINUED
1. The Tyrant and the Runaway

**(A/N: I need to stop with these new projects and finish the one's I already have in place…..NAAAH! Anyway this little ditty popped into my head after playing the Bizarre Flecks saga in the RPG Adventure Quest and I think I'll see how far I can run with it. Narration courtesy my OC Kain Izquierda)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Kain's Narration**

Time and Space, these two things hold with them all of existence. Time, determines the flow of history as well as splitting the dimensions when two different roads are taken in different worlds. For example, different dimensions exist when different possibilities in time exist. Many of you might call this a Time Paradox, but in essence it is more so a function of time.

**(A/N: Kain knows what he's talking about he's master of time and space. Kain: Do not interrupt. Me: ^^u I'll be quiet).**

For example if a Man has a decision that he can either go to a restaurant or stay home and eat, he does not know the consequences and reactions of the other path, but another dimensional alternate of himself will. Your scientists today I believe call this string theory.

Space is another fallacy that determines the differences of dimensional boundaries. It is true that time itself consists of many possibilities of many dimensional alternates of several individuals, but Space is when things of a specific world exist that are beyond our control. For example, have you ever wondered what you would be like if you were born differently or your life was completely different from the way it is now simply because the laws of nature were different? Your world's modern comic books call these conundrums and possibilities Elseworlds. I prefer to call them, once again, alternate dimensions. My followers once bore witness to when the boundaries between two different spatial dimensions collapsed in which a hero came face to face with his "Shadow self".

They say that those who don't learn from their history are doomed to repeat it. Since the individuals of this story do not know of this previous dimensional collapse and the war that took place this twist of fate is about to happen again.

The name Ichigo Kurosaki is known by many of you throughout the world as is the name Sosuke Aizen. You know Ichigo to be a great and badass hero and Aizen to be a complete and utter tyrant. You accept this as truth, but is it the only truth?

In another world such is not the case. In another world the Shinigami that you know…Kenpachi, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, the list can go on are not Shinigami, they are in fact, Arrancar. And opposing them is Sosuke Aizen and his Shinigami resistance force, the members you have come to known as Espada. What would happen if these two seemingly natural worlds were to, for some reason, collide? You're about to find out.

**

* * *

**

Me: Thank you Kain, I'm sure most readers clicked out of here by now with your boring lecture

**Kain: Please, my words carry with them a cleverly woven introduction.**

**Me: Dude you made so attempts to get people to learn something you probably sent a few to sleep**

**Kain: They have to understand don't they?**

**Me: *sigh* While I argue with him you guys read on ^_^**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

The sand blew fiercely over the terrain of Hueco Mundo. Through the Sandstorm an arrancar girl with jet black hair, raven eyes and two demonic shaped horns that curved up like rabbit ears to represent her mask fragments. A cerulean Zanpakuto was sheathed at her left hip, a matching ribbon extending off the end of it. The traditional white Arrancar uniform was what she wore. From the other direction of the Sandstorm strode a powerful Arrancar. His mask was almost fully complete save for the very humanistic brown eyes behind them. He had a long orange mane flowing out behind him and two horns atop his head. His hollow hole was viably notice able along his white chest which branched out into the red pattering shape of a heart shaped insect. He wore Jet black hakama and a matching Katana, with a chain extending from it, was sheathed at his side. His feet were clawed out and demonic, as were his hands and all of his skin was hollow white.

The woman spoke up, "2nd in command of the 13th legion of the 13 Legions requesting an audience with the Great Commander of the entire Legion aka 1st in command of Legion 1?"

"Permission to speak granted," came the dark ominous voice.

The girl got down on one knee, "Sir we have confirmed that the traitor Aizen Sosuke former leader of the 5th Legion has withdrawn from the 13 Legions and joined up with the Gadianzu" **(Japanese for Guardians) **"He has taken former leader of Legion 3 Ichimaru Gin and former leader of Legion 9 Tosen Kaname with him."

"Is that all you have to report," the great commander asked.

"Sir, Kurotsuchi Mayuri has detected strange radioactivity going on within Soul Society, shall I ask Legion Leader 13 Ukitake if investigation is necessary?"

"Investigation won't be necessary, Aizen. No matter the numbers of the Shinigami they will never be able to oppose us."

"Sir!" The girl saluted.

"Is that your entire report?"

"Sir, this Assistant Leader has nothing to report!" the girl affirmed.

"Good work then, Rukia."

"Arigato Gozai Masu," the girl got down on one knee in allegiance looked up at the man, "Master Ichigo."

Dark laughter could be heard within Ichigo's throat.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this will work?" A man wearing a white cloak, mask fragments made to be his glasses and messy brown hair asked of the Shinigami he was hunched over, said Shinigami having Pink hair.

"You doubt me?" the pink haired Shinigami asked, "Sosuke Aizen?"

"Not in the least, I wouldn't have made such an earnest request with your leader if I did not believe that Kurosaki Ichigo had to be stopped."

"You certainly surprised us all with that request of yours. At first we thought you were joking, we didn't believe that an Arrancar would choose to work for the Shinigami."

"I know, Kurosaki has an iron grip, your numbers have dwindled ever since he took down former Legion 1 Leader Yamamoto Genyrusai with a single blast of his Cero."

"That wasn't even a year ago correct?"

"Correct and six months ago Kurosaki wasn't even an Arrancar, not even a Vasdo Lordes, in fact he wasn't even Menos level."

"He certainly rose to power quickly." The pink haired Shinigami stated.

"Most tyrants do." Aizen said and then added, "Is the leader in his office?"

"I believe so, he's probably looking forward to know that you have finally seceded from the Legion, well you Ichimaru and Tosen that is."

"I see, thank you for your assistance in looking into my request," Aizen said as he left the area and then turned back to the Shinigami, "Szayel."

"It was no trouble at all Aizen."

Aizen was met by Gin an arrancar with a Visor over his eyes, with three slits on it, resembling his mask fragments and Kaname, a blind Arrancar with his mask fragments covering everywhere but his mouth area, and the three entered the office of the leader of the Shinigami Union known as the Gadianzu.

The leader had long blonde hair and a slight overbite. He was Aizen's predecessor when it came to the Legion. Yes he was an Arrancar like Aizen, his mask fragments were like a mummy's face from everything above the bridge of his nose. He had already switched out for the Arrancar uniform of white to the Shinigami uniform of Arrancar before Aizen had also quit, much like Aizen and become trusted by the Shinigami and eventually become their leader and unified them. Aizen respected the man before him.

"Nice to see you Aizen, and look you brought company" the leader said rising to his feet and walking down the steps leading up to his recliner, "Does your visit mean that you've decided to join us?" He asked his feet now fully flat on the ground.

"Yes, it does, but I want to know why you selected me out of all the other Legionnaires to aid you."

"I was your predecessor, when you joined up into the Legion I knew that you were like me that the Arrancar life was not for you. That we should be helping the humans not hurting them and now with Kurosaki's rise to power that's become all the more urgent. I was glad you were able to convince Ichimaru and Tosen to join you though."

"Like you cultivated me I cultivated Gin and Kaname said that he wishes to follow the path with the least amount of blood," was Aizen's answer.

"I see," The arrancar's smile widened, "Well make yourself at home, I'm sure you'll find your new lifestyle quite comfortable. Oh and make sure you get out of those shoddy Arrancar uniforms and get into something more fashionable. Like I just to tell ya when you were my 2nd in Command in Legion 5 your fashion sense is hella lackin"

Aizen smiled, "I never did miss that biting attitude of yours sir."

"Whatever," the blonde made the shooing motion, "Go get yourself redressed can't have the other Shinigami mistaking you for the enemy now can we?"

Aizen chuckled, "No we can't have that. Let me know when Szayel has that experiment completed so we can move on with the plan I helped you conceptualize."

"Whatever," The blonde said. Aizen and company made to leave the room, "And Aizen," said Arrancar turned, "Thanks for this, we're counting on you. You know I wouldn't have asked you to help me if I didn't think I needed it."

"You're quite welcome," Aizen responded, "Hirako Shinji." He, Kaname and Gin then left.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A/N: Confused at all? Basically this chapter was strictly the other world. We'll mix this world with canon real soon, but I have to talk to my BF Xeonico first. He's the guy I talk to in order to make sure I do things properly and coherently. And Yes Ichigo is "King" of Hueco Mundo, Aizen is a traitor and Shinji is the leader of the "traitors". The Shinigami are still the good guys and the Arrancar are still the bad guys that will never change. I hope this appeals to you guys, cause I'm really giving it my all into making it and hope that it turns out well. If production becomes slow, as it has with all my fics, expect it to speed up over the course of my overly long summer break. Peace out. Review, Subscribe and Fave if you like, or just to let me know that this isn't a waste of time).**


	2. The Arrancar are Coming

**(A/N: Okay, so now that the role reversal has been established it's time to see what happens when those reversed roles clash with their counterparts).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo walked along the fine sands of the 13 Legions of Hueco Mundo, crossing over into the 12th Legion's territory. A woman with raven black hair and a mask that covered her jaw, nose and the left side of her face under her eye, with wavy red lise below the eye line of her mask stood before him at the door.

"Master Kurosaki, shall I fetch Legion Leader Mayuri for you." The girl bowed.

"It would behoove you Nemu," came the dark brooding voice. Nemu went inside to lead out a Mayuri, not much different from his shadow counterpart. The only difference was that his makeup coloring was reversed on his face, but everything else remained the same, save for the color of his outfit which was white.

"Good day Legion Leader Kurosaki, to what do I owe the nature of your visit?" Mayuri asked.

"I seek to know how that project of yours is coming along." Ichigo asked.

"Ah, that project," Mayuri grinned, "It's coming along quite nicely I assure you, it should be done within an hour."

"I see, that's good to know. Is there any word from our moles?"

"Not yet, both Kisuke and Nel…" Mayuri began to say, but he was met with a beeping noise from a nearby communicator. Ichigo picked it up.

"Talk,"

"Well, Grand Master Kurosaki, I didn't expect to hear your voice, but that makes things a lot easier."

"I have no time for games Kisuke, spill it." Ichigo demanded.

"All right all right, so listen it seems that Szayel and the Shinigami have concocted a similar plan to our own." Urahara spoke from the other end

"So they plan to open a dimensional gate as well."

"Yes, and if we play our cards right we can open the dimensional boundaries between worlds simultaneously from both our machines." Urahara said.

"What good would that do?"

"Well, instead of sending you through the gate, or some of your followers, through the gate, it would cause both dimensions to overlap thereby expanding the size of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society twice over.

"I see, how intriguing, we could eliminate not one Soul Society, but two. I could have not one throne, but two," Ichigo laughed darkly, "Most impressive Kisuke."

"You can thank Nel later she's the one who managed to run off with the diagrams, I just deciphered them."

"Is she there?" Ichigo asked.

"She's currently seeing to Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen at the moment, but I'll tell her you asked for her."

Ichigo was stunned slightly by Urahara's suggestive words and then gripped the phone "That's not what I meant!" he roared.

"Relax, Grand Master, I was only teasing. I'll be sure to thank her for you. Have a nice day!" Urahara hung up.

"Well," Mayuri looked at Ichigo.

"We are to wait before opening the gate, with any luck we can cause a dimensional boundary collapse," Ichigo chuckled to himself, "Oh this will be very interesting indeed."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

At the same time back in the Soul Society that WE know of, Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri was looking over an experiment and put a call in to ask that the Head Captain, or at least one of the more competent captains, come straight away about his discovery. Mayuri was brimming with joy about this discovery, it meant more tools for his research, now if he could get the Head Captain's or another captain's approval to carry it out he'd be the happiest he'd been in ages.

It was Yamamoto who came to see him, "You asked to see me?" came the old voice as Yamamoto walked in.

"I wanted to show you this brilliant discovery I made." Mayuri pointed to the screen, "I have started picking up very abnormal spiritual activity in these locations," Mayuri pointed to the flashing blips on the screen.

"What do they mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"Head Captain, have you ever heard of dimensional boundaries, what living world scientists know today as string theory?"

"I've heard of it." The old Shinigami answered.

"Well this is like that, but on a whole new scale, I have discovered an alternate dimension, one where the roles of ourselves have been completely reversed. I would like to have the chance to study this new space if you would approve." Mayuri smiled.

"And how would that benefit us?" Yamamoto asked.

To be honest Mayuri just wanted to go hog-wild on an expedition, but he knew that he had to make some condition to satisfy Yamamoto. Mayuri thought quickly, "If there are other Shinigami in this dimension, and I can bring them back to our dimension, maybe some of them could help us with the arrancar threat." Mayuri grinned.

Yamamoto thought about it for a bit, "And how long would it take you to gather the technology to enter this other dimension."

"That's just the thing, I don't have to, they'll be opening it themselves shortly and sending representatives, I've been picking up signals from this other world and I think there's something you should see." Mayuri opened some of his files and showed Yamamoto his discoveries, his discoveries showed how little in number the Shinigami of that world were, but even more so that Aizen was on their side, Arrancar fresh.

"Isn't that…?" the Head Captain gasped.

"Yes that is one Aizen Sosuke, in that world he is an Arrancar that switched sides to aid the Shinigami to fight a tyrant that rose to power in the last 6 months after killing your dimensional alternate." Mayuri smirked.

"Who is this Tyrant?" Yamamoto asked. Mayuri opened a file. There was a Sandstorm and as it dissipated the side of an Arrancar, with an orange mane could be seen, "One, Kurosaki Ichigo," Mayuri said as the creature turned its head.

"What, Kurosaki Ichigo, is the leader of the Arrancar nation?" Yamamoto was slightly confused.

"As I stated earlier this dimension is on a whole different level than string theory it's like a dimension where the natural order of things are completely different when compared to our own world. String theory only calls for the different choices made in everyday lives, it does not, however constitute for other dimensions in which the natural order of things are completely different. That is this dimension, which I am going to dub the name "Shadow World"."

"Shall I send out an alert?" Yamamoto asked.

"We should wait until the representative have been sent and then see if pressing the panic button is necessary." Mayuri said.

"I see, where will the representatives be sent?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Mayuri clicked open a map to show a location in Karakura Town, "Right there, the middle of the town square."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

In the Shadow Soul Society Aizen and gang had finished switching their clothes and were now planning out their advance on the new world they would be entering. Unlike, the other Soul Society, the members of the Shadow World had no idea what to expect upon entering.

"What should we do once we arrive at our destination Aizen-sama?" Tosen asked.

"It's simple we will look for the Shinigami representative of that town and explain to him or her the situation." Aizen said.

"What do you suppose dis person would be like?" Gin asked.

"They'll probably be one of the best Soul Society can offer that is if they have someone of that magnitude to spare with a tyrant like Kurosaki running loose."

"You think maybe we should bring a Shinigami with us, our masks sort of clash with our outfits." Tosen suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Kaname," Aizen said.

"Well who should we bring?" Gin wanted to know.

"Excuse me," came a cold unfeeling voice. The group turned to see a pale, green eyed, black haired Shinigami approaching their vicinity. "I could help, but overhear as I walked by, but you were considering adding a Shinigami representative to your group to help make the transaction more believable."

"We were, would you be willing to come along with us," Aizen looked over to the Shinigami, "Ulquiorra?"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

At this same time, the Aizen of Hueco Mundo, leader of the Esapada, had been called down to speak with his 8th Espada Szayel Aporro Granz. He would've sent someone in his place, but Szayel pleaded that he speak with Aizen directly in his lab.

"What seems to be so urgent that you would remove me from my throne Szayel?" Aizen asked.

"Sir, I wanted to share with you a discovery I made." Szayel said, "I doubt you'll be unhappy with the results." Aizen folded his arms in wait.

Szayel showed him the monitors, "My research has indicated that in another dimension a so called alternate reality there are Arrancar much like ourselves in greater numbers led by a strong leader. They too seem to have a goal similar to our own. According to my findings they will be sending representatives to our humble home, or their Hueco Mundo and ours may in fact collide." Szayel pushed in his glasses.

"Interesting, continue," Aizen said.

"Now then, as you might be aware in most alternate realities, there is simply the path not chosen, the different…"

Aizen cut Szayel off, "I am well versed in String Theory Szayel get to the point."

"Sir," Szayel racked his brain for the words that were to follow the explanation, "What we are looking at is not a dimension wrought upon by string theory, but rather a dimension where the natural order of things in completely different."

"What do you mean?" Aizen asked.

Szayel clicked open a file, "I mean that the Espada are the Gotei 13 and the Gotei 13 are the Espada. That's what I mean. And guess who leads them?" Szayel asked.

Aizen smirked, "You mean to tell me that the so called King of Hueco Mundo is in fact the Ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Exactly," Szayel's eye glinted.

"Well then, this will definitely be entertaining." Aizen said, "When will this occur?" he asked.

"In approximately one hour from now, the boundaries between our dimension and this one may very well collapse." Szayel said.

"I see, good work Szayel, I expected no less from my best researcher," Aizen then walked out, "Do keep me updated on the situation."

"Sir, you can count on me." Szayel saluted.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

Ichigo was currently making record of the members of the 13 Legions, and the changes that had to be made since his coming to the throne and Aizen, Gin and Tosen's secession from the Legion. In the 1st Legion, there was him and his 2nd in command Inoue Orihime and their 3rd in command, the former follower of Yamamoto, Chojiro Sasakibe. There was the leader of Legion 2, Shihoin Yoruichi and her 2nd In command Soifon and their 3rd in command Ggio Vega.

**(A/N: Yes, I left Vega with the Arrancar, get it out of your system. I left all of Baraggan's group and Baraggan in HM, except for Charlotte, he and Omaeda have been *ahem* dispatched). **

In Legion 3, with Ichimaru's secession, Ichigo replaced him with his long time partner, Yasutora Sado, to accompany 2nd in Command Izuru Kira and 3rd in command Avirma Redder. In Legion 4 was Retsu Unohana, 2nd in command Isane Kotetsu, and 3rd in command Yamada Hanataro.

**(A/N: No one really gives damn about the canon 3****rd**** Seat so I switched him with Hanataro).**

With the loss of Aizen, Ichigo replaced him with his former master Baraggan Luisenbarn to govern over 2nd in command Hinamori Momo and 3rd in command Nirgge Parduoc. For Legion 6 there was Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and one of Urahara's Assistant's Jinta Hanakari. For Legion 7 there was Sajin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba and Choe Neng Poww. For Legion 8 there was Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise, and his Ichigo's comrade Tatsuki Arisawa. For Legion 9 Ichigo has replaced Tosen with Urahara's assistant Tessai Tsukabishi to assist 2nd in command Shuhei Hisagi and 3rd in command Findor Carias. For the 10th Legion there was the small, yet powerful Arrancar Toshiro Hitsugaya, his 2nd in Command Rangiku Matsumoto and their 3rd in command, another ally of Kisuke's Ururu Tsumugiya. Then came Ichigo's favorite Legion, the 11th Legion they were full of strong fighters and had not 3, but 4 competent members of their group: the leader Kenpachi Zaraki, the assistant Leader Yachiru Kusajishi, the 3rd in command Ikkaku Madarame and the 4th in command Yumichika Ayasegawa. With the 12th Legion there was only Mayuri and Nemu. And the last legion, Ichigo's 2nd favorite Legion, was the 13th Legion, led by Jushiro Ukitake, assisted by Rukia Kuchiki and the 3rd in command position was fought over between Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. It was Rukia who had helped Ichigo rise to his feet and take command of Hueco Mundo, it was Rukia who believed in him and his strength and if it wasn't for her current position in the 13th Legion Ichigo would move her to 1st Legion.

Ichigo sat atop his throne, his assistant/wench Inoue sitting next to him, their hands interlocked, "Let the game begin," Ichigo chuckled darkly and then broke out into maniacal laughter.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: So know you know the set up of Hueco Mundo's legion. As you can see it is a very different group from Soul Society what with Ichigo in power an all and yes I used the term wench for Orihime, practically all of the females in Hueco Mundo are Ichigo's playthings because he's like the exact opposite of our Ichigo. So anyway, please review and fave and subscribe, I hope you guys are enjoying this series.)**


	3. Collision and Cooperation

**(A/N: The stage is set and the curtain is up, what will happen regarding the new arrivals of the two realms).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

As Nel watched the Szayel at work she had Ichigo on her speaker helmet. She may have been a Shinigami, but she found the darkness to be much more befitting to her desires. It took some convincing of Ichigo in a very interesting way, but she knew that his side was the side she wished to belong on. Urahara was a different story. He was an outcast of Yamamoto for conspiracy with the enemy, when in fact it was Aizen who was doing this. Ichigo had gotten in contact with the blonde arrancar and recruited him back to the legion, but this was in secret and the Shinigami didn't suspect a thing.

Nel and Urahara watched as Aizen, Gin and Tosen, strode into the room, "Get Ready," she communicated to Ichigo.

There was a gruff sound of acknowledgment from the other end.

"Is everyone ready?" Szayel asked.

Aizen nodded, "Yes, please activate the experiment."

"It's starting," Nel whispered to Ichigo.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

**Canon Soul Society**

"Here they come Mayuri," grinned widely. Suddenly there was a tremor. "What what's going on?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto's voice boomed from an active Bakudo 77, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I-it w-would s-seem th-that th-the e-enemy h-has a-also b-built a-a m-machine t-to o-open d-dimensions." Mayuri's voice trembled under the earthquake.

"What does this mean?"

"I-it m-means th-that, o-our w-worlds, a-are, a-about t-to c-collide."

There was then a giant flash of white Light that seemed to wash over the entire Seireitai, the dome concealed the flash, but was threatening to crack.

**

* * *

**

**Back in Shadow Soul Society**

"Urahara!" Nel called to him

"Right!" he said.

"Nel, you are betraying us!" Szayel shouted.

"Urahara, I should've known Kurosaki would've brought you back over to his side." Aizen said softly

"So sorry to leave you all," the blonde, hat wearing, arrancar said, "But duty calls."

**

* * *

**

Shadow Hueco Mundo

"It seems to be working," Ichigo cackled, "How long till impact?"

"Impact in 3…2…"

**

* * *

**

**Canon Karakura Town**

There was a bright falling star like object that slammed into the town square. In was currently nighttime so most people weren't on the streets, but there was still collateral damage from when Aizen, Gin, Tosen and Ulquiorra emerged.

"So this is Karakura town," Aizen looked around, "How curious."

**

* * *

**

**Canon Hueco Mundo**

Aizen could feel a tremor coming from beneath the Las Noches dome, but on the outside of the palace walls. "Well, let's go greet our guests." He said.

**

* * *

**

**Canon Soul Society**

The Seireitai double in size and then the captains of the Gotei 13 rushed to the center of the Seireitai where activity was taking place. When they reached there, there were several Shinigami, most of which they did not recognize, but several of the Shinigami were wearing white capes labeled with Kanji. There was a brown haired, male Shinigami with the number 1, a blonde, dark skinned, female Shinigami with the number 2, A Black haired, eyepatch wearing, Shinigami had the number 5, a blue haired Shinigami with a Jaguar tattoo on his chest sported the number 6, a Dark skinned bald Shinigami bore number 7, a pink haired Shinigami bore number 8, a large, Komamura height, dark skinned Shinigami bore 9 and a Shinigami, that of which it couldn't be told whether it was male or female, even though it was male, because of the sheen of his hair, his sleeves hanging farther than his arms and a comb in his hair sported the number 10. Another blonde Shinigami, one of which that had pink eyes sported #11, and there were two identical looking Shinigami, one male and one female. They both had blue hair, cut short. The male had his hair worn spiky and the woman had her hair covering one of her eyes. They sported the numbers 12 and 13 respectively. There were several Arrancar among them, resembling the Shinji Hirako and his group of their world.

"Well know, I can't say I've known Shinigami and Arrancar to ally themselves with each other, but because I recognize your companions," Yamamoto spoke to the Shinigami bearing the #1 cape, I'll allow you explain yourselves.

"I am not the one in charge," The brown haired male said, "Our leader is Hirako Shinji."

**

* * *

**

**Canon Hueco Mundo**

Aizen stepped out to his world of Las Noches, he spied many Arrancar amongst the group, all of familiar faces. Aizen's Espada, as well as Gin and Tosen accompanied him out to greet these newcomers. Shadow!Ichigo turned to see Aizen, clad in his Arrancar garb and his hair different from the Aizen he recognized.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked pointing his Zanpakuto right at him.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen, and welcome to my humble abode of Las Noches."

**

* * *

**

**Canon Karakura Town**

Aizen Gin and Tosen, the ones from the Shadow world walked about the path of Karakura town they were soon met by Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo and Rukia.

"Aizen, why have you come here, do not think that by dressing yourself as a Shinigami again that you can trick us into thinking that you're no longer our enemy." Hitsugaya scowled.

Aizen looked precariously around taking notice of those in front of him, "I see, so it seems that things are not as I had envisioned." He said.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" Ichigo shouted.

"My apologies, but it seems that I did not grasp the space time continuum, or rather Szayel didn't correctly. Do not be alarmed Shinigami, I mean you no harm, for I am not from this dimension." Aizen said.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play Aizen, but it won't work!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Game, ah yes I suppose manipulation to its fullest extent would be my counterpart's specialty."

"Enough already! Explain your actions!" Hitsugaya demanded.

"You should really hold your tongue boy." Aizen said to Hitsugaya

"What did you just call me?" Hitsugaya said getting riled up.

Ulquiorra suddenly stepped forward, "Enough, everyone just settle down."

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo immediately drew his sword.

"My name is Ulquiorra Sciffer, I am a Shinigami and a member of the Gadianzu." Ulquiorra turned and pointed to the Kanji of 4 on the back of his cape.

"Gadianzu?"

"The Gadianzu do not exist in your world I presume, in fact judging by your appearances I'd even venture as far to say that the 13 Legions do not exist either?"

"13 Legions?" Ichigo questioned.

"It appears we have stumbled into another dimension entirely, where reality is completely different from what we know." Kaname suggested to Aizen.

"That voice, Kaname Tosen?" Hitsugaya looked to the blind arrancar.

"Hmm," Ulquiorra studied the individuals, "May I ask a question?"

Hitsugaya nodded hesitantly, "You recognize Tosen, and Aizen, I presume the name Ichimaru Gin is the same way."

"What are you getting at?" Rukia asked.

"I see, I get it now." Ulquiorra smirked.

"What have you discovered?" Aizen asked Ulquiorra.

"I understand the confusion between both groups. Allow me to explain. As Aizen said we have come from another dimension where we are the good guys and you are the bad because you are Arrancar."

**

* * *

**

**Canon Soul Society**

"Is that the truth?" Yamamoto asked Arrancar!Shinji having been told a similar story.

"It's the truth," he answered, "My team and I went against the 13 Legions and joined up with the remaining Shinigami and formed together in order to oppose the Arrancars."

**

* * *

**

**Canon Hueco Mundo**

"That is us, we are the dominant breed in our world. The Shinigami are an endangered breed thanks to my iron grip." Shadow!Ichigo was telling Aizen.

**

* * *

**

Canon Karakura Town

"The Arrancar are currently led by a new leader, one that rose to power and killed Yamamoto with one attack. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "That's crazy!" he shouted.

"Hmm, and you are?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo Subsitute Shinigami." He said.

Ulquiorra sighed, "I figured as much." Everyone except for himself seemed confused.

**

* * *

**

Canon Soul Society

"As I said, this world seems to be completely in reverse from our own. So I'm guessing that if Kurosaki Ichigo is our enemy and you're still alive Yamamoto-giisan that means that he's on your side." Arrancar!Shinji theorized.

"Kurosaki Ichigo was an invaluable ally he is a…"

**

* * *

**

Canon Hueco Mundo

"…Substitue Shinigami." Aizen told Shadow!Ichigo

"Substitute Shinigami," the King of Hueco Mundo pondered.

"You said that you are the Kurosaki Ichigo of the other world, that you killed Yamamoto Genryusai with one blow. You must be indeed powerful."

"I need no compliments from Shinigami scum!" Shadow Ichigo spat.

"Ah," Aizen held up his finger, "But just as you said that an Arrancar, your Hirako Shinji, leads the Shinigami, so too do I, a Shinigami, lead the Arrancar."

"Can any of you vouch for that?" Ichigo asked looking around at the Arrancar. All of them seem to nod their heads.

**

* * *

**

Canon Karakura Town

"So in essence we're not fighting one war, we're now fighting two?" Ichigo asked in confirmation.

"You could put it that way, the Kurosaki Ichigo of my world activated his dimensional machine at the same time we did so the boundaries between dimensions collapsed. Originally we were supposed to come here and return with help, but there were complications."

**

* * *

**

Canon Soul Society

"Complications?" Yamamoto asked.

"We had two moles in our midst, Urahara Kisuke and Nelliel Tu, she's the one with the Kanji of three on her cape." Shinji stated. "I'm the one who organized the remaining Shinigami and put the stronger ones in charge of smaller task forces, but now that we've unified, Kurosaki Ichigo may not be able to stand up to us."

**

* * *

**

**Canon Hueco Mundo**

"Once we unify, both Soul Socities will soon be a thing of the past." Shadow!Ichigo declared. Aizen smirked and the two villains shook hands, agreeing on unification.

**

* * *

**

**Canon Karakura Town**

"If we unite to each other's strengths I'm sure we could put a stop to both your version of me and our version of you." Aizen said to Ichigo.

"All right, I'll trust you," Ichigo said, and then added, "For now."

After the situation in Soul Society died down a bit, Aizen, Tosen and Gin were sent to Soul Society with Urahara's help.

"You Shadow self," Hitsugaya was saying to Ichigo after was gone, "Must be incredibly powerful and dangerous if Aizen alone could not prove a match for him and if he has the strength to kill the head captain in one blow."

"I wonder if maybe Ichigo's true potential may equal that of his counterpart." Urahara said.

"It's not outside the realm of possibility." Yoruichi theorized.

"I wish I knew more about my Shadow self," Ichigo was saying, "What kind of person he was. Just to know if he's anything like me."

"He's your shadow Ichigo, he's probably nothing like you." Renji said.

"Oh does that mean that your shadow will actually have brains." Ichigo teased.

"What!" Renji got indignant, "Why I outta…?" the two began wrestling on the floor.

"The more things change the more things stay the same." Rukia laughed enjoying the entertainment.

"Well said Miss Kuchiki," Urahara said, "Well said."

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: The unification has happened. In the next chapter things will begin to become a little more intense as Aizen and Shadow!Ichigo determine what their first move as cooperators should be. And just how powerful is Shadow!Ichigo? What kind of deadly power does he have at his disposal? And what of our usual Espada gone Shinigami? What kind of power do they hold within them? You'll have to find out in the next chapter of Hero no More. Bonus points and some ice cream if you can figure out who each member of the Gadianzu is in order by number. Please Review, Subscribe and Fave this if you likey).**


	4. Shadow Orihime Vs Ikkaku and Yumichika

**(A/N: And so it begins. Please note that this story is going to seriously divert from canon. If there is a fight someone WILL die, whether it's the bad or the good guys. I have no reservations. If that's too much for you, stop reading.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Aizen and Shadow!Ichigo sat in a room together discussing the finer points of strategy. Both had unanimously agreed that they should co-lead their united army and that Shadow!Ichigo would be the front liner and Aizen would strategize.

"So what should be our first move, commander Aizen?" Shadow!Ichigo asked.

"We should send Soul Society a message, let them know that your army is not to be trifled with. Something to say that we are better than them."

Shadow!Ichigo thought for a minute rapping his claws against the desk, his hand in his other palm. He suddenly thought of something, "One of my Legion Leaders does not have Resurreccion, but his brute strength is what makes him the perfect Legion Leader. His name is Kenpachi Zaraki."

"What a coincidence, the Captain of Squad 11, who goes by the same name, has neither Shikai nor Bankai, if we could somehow pit both of them against each other, the winner would determine which side is stronger."

"That it would," Aizen smirked.

"Shall I dispatch him?" Shadow!Ichigo said jumping at the thought to send his best fighter out so soon.

Aizen held up a finger, "Do not be hasty, commander Kurosaki, first we must get Zaraki to accept our challenge."

"What do you propose?" Shadow!Ichigo asked.

"If there's one thing I know about that Barbarian it's that he'll follow a scent of fresh blood all we need to do is spill some?" Aizen coherently said.

"Whose blood should we spill, more importantly, who should spill it?" the Arrancar King asked.

"We spill the blood of his own squad, as for who to send, is there anyone you can trust to get the job done right?"

"Assistant!" Shadow!Ichigo shouted.

A woman with long orange hair, light skin and an outfit like Hallibel's stepped out from the shadows, "You rang my liege?" she asked.

"My my my isn't this a familiar face?" Aizen smiled recognizing the girl.

"Orihime, you've heard everything we've said thus far, would you be willing to spill the blood that needs to be spilled?" Shadow!Ichigo asked his Assistant.

Shadow!Orihime got down on one knee and folded an arm across her chest in salute, "If Master Ichigo wills it, then it shall be done." She said. Shadow!Ichigo got up, placed a hand on her head and ran it through her hair.

"Good girl," he told her.

**Karakura Town**

Ikkaku and Yumichika were strolling along the streets of Karakura town. Yumichika was eating a crumb bun he had purchased at a nearby bakery and Ikkaku was completely bored as hell.

"Man I am just itching for a fight here." He complained. "I could go for some hollow mince meat right about now."

"It's possible they're all being chased off with this new Arrancar threat." Yumichika theorized

"Then gimme an Arrancar to fight, I ain't scared of them!" Ikkaku declared. The 3rd Seat got what he wished for when Yumichika's, and his, Soul Pager suddenly started blaring.

"Well what do you know? We're the closet ones it seems." Yumichika said and promptly popped his Soul Pill into his mouth. Ikkaku did the same.

Suddenly, and without warning, a Cero was fired. Both Shinigami dodged.

"Man, I didn't even sense it's presence," Ikkaku said, "Extend! Hozukimaru!"

"Bloom! Fujikujaku!" Yumichika released his Zanpakuto as both prepared to see the form of the Arrancar stepping forward.

"O-Orihime?" Yumichika was baffled to see the human girl wearing Arrancar clothing with a Zanpakuto sheathed at her side. The girl said nothing and fired another Cero, forcing both individuals to dodge. Ikkaku leaped to attack his opponent from above only to be blocked without the need for the Arrancar girl to even have to draw her sword. She drew out her Zanpakuto and slashed him wide across the stomach. "Ikkaku!" Yumichika shouted seeing his friend fall. _This is bad, this girl, this isn't Orihime, but she looks just like her, I know that Kurosaki Ichigo is the person in charge of the Arrancar of the other world, but I never thought for even a minute that that meant that every last one of us had an Arrancar Duplicate. _Orihime suddenly disappeared and Sonidoed behind Yumichika and cut him wide across his back. The blood pouring from his body Yumichika collapsed on the ground. He could only watch in terror as the girl's hand came close to his face and fired a cero, ending his life.

"One down, two to go," Orihime turned towards Ikkaku, who was now getting up, but still bleeding from his wound.

"You, you can't be the human girl, she's too innocent to do what you just did." Ikkaku said. Shadow!Orihime didn't respond. "I have to commend you for being this powerful, but I won't lose. Bankai!" Ikkaku shouted and unleashed Ryumon Hozukimaru. He attacked Shadow!Orihime with the Guan Dao of his Bankai only for her to slice it in half with her sealed Zanpakuto. "You what are you?"

"I am an Arrancar." She answered.

"You can't be just a mere Arrancar, no mere Arrancar can just cut through a Bankai's blade like it's nothing." Orihime disappeared and Ikkaku soon found her Zanpakuto pressed to his throat.

"You're right, I'm no oridinary Arrancar, I am Kuorsaki Ichigo's Assistant, and favorite Mistress," She spoke, Ikkaku held his breath. The female Arrancar's gaze tightened as she answered who she was, "Inoue Orihime," she then slit Ikkaku's throat. His Bankai disappeared and his life, snuffed out. Orihime looked at what remained of the two bodies. _I shouldn't leave these lying around, my alternate self could possibly have powers similar to my Resurreccion, I should do away with them. _With a Cero per body, Shadow!Orihime completely disintegrated Ikkaku and Yumichika's corpses, leaving their broken Zanpakuto where they once lay. "Now to throw the bones in the trash," Shadow!Orihime honed in on her targets, Ikkaku and Yumichika's Gigai's. Yumichika's stood tall and proud only to get Shadow!Orihime's fist in his face and death by Cero. Orihime crushed the pill under her boot when the body disappeared. Ikkaku's ran away, only to be cornered and to meet the same fate as Yumichika's Mod Soul. Shadow!Orihime turned to the wall where she had splattered Ikkau's Gigai and, using a concentrated spirit energy laser, engraved a message into the wall, one that her master had asked her to leave behind. When she was done she pressed a button on her jacket, activating communication between her and her master.

"Mission Accomplished Master Ichigo," she stated.

"Excellent work," Shadow!Ichigo's voice could be heard, "Please return to base." A garganta opened behind Orihime and she stepped through it, back home.

**Hueco Mundo**

"What now?" Aizen asked Shadow!Ichigo

"Now we wait, until the news reaches Soul Society, it shouldn't take long, if my Assistant said her mission was accomplished then she left no traces of her enemies behind save their Zanpakuto." Shadow!Ichigo answered.

"She's quite merciless." Aizen smirked.

"Who do you think taught her how to fight?" Shadow!Ichigo asked.

Aizen chuckled softly, "How long until phase two?"

"Like I said, we wait." Shadow!Ichigo said.

**Soul Society**

12th Division was in complete disarray. Alarms were blaring.

"What is it?" Akon was shouting, "What's going on?"

"We've lost contact with Madarame and Ayasegawa-san!" Rin panicked

"Isn't it possible there in battle?" Akon asked, knowing said individuals.

"It's worse than that," Hiyosu panicked, "They're part of 11th Squad so not answering a call in from another division is typical of them, but the signal has been cut, almost as if it no longer exists."

"What!" Akon panicked.

"Move!" Mayuri's voice could be heard as Akon was shoved out of the way. "What's the issue?"

"Sir, we've lost contact with 3rd Seat Madarame and 5th Seat Ayasegawa of 11th Division." Rin said.

"Lost contact, you mean to tell me that there is absolutely no signal coming from their Soul Pagers."

"None there is no signal from that and we can't contact their mod souls either." Hiyosu said.

"Hmmm, how very curious?" Mayuri grinned, "Contact Captain Hitsugaya immediately he should be the one to investigate this matter. You do of course have the coordinates where you lost contact correct?"

"We do,"

"Good, send them to Captain Hitsugaya immediately." Mayuri instructed. Suddenly footsteps could be heard entering the room.

"Did I hear correctly, did you say that you've completely lost contact with two of your own?" A voice asked.

Mayuri turned, "Well if it isn't Gaidanzu number 8, Szayel Aporro Granz, for what reason do you intrude upon our conversation."

"I merely happened to be passing by," Szayel said, "I would advise, that if you're going to have a captain investigate the situation you remove his limit, if the enemy is lurking nearby we wouldn't want him mangled now would we, and at full power he could have a better chance of capturing the enemy." Szayel gave Mayuri a look, "Wouldn't you want to dissect and our investigate one of my enemies?"

Szayel, had just spoken music to Mayuri's ears, as a wide satanic grin grew across his face, "Well you heard the man!" he shouted at his subordinates, "Get to it!"

"Hai taicho!" they said in unison and got to work.

**Karakura town**

Hitsugaya was sitting in Orihime's house listening to Matsumoto's radio going off.

_Can't read my, can't read my no he can't read my_

_Poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my no he can't read my_

_Poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

"Matsumoto turn that down will you?" Hitsugaya shouted, "Matsumoto!" There was a click sound as the music shut off. Hitsugaya sighed, and seconds afterwards his Soul Pager went off, "This is Captain Hitsugaya."

"Captain, this is Rin Tsubokura of 12th Division with an important instruction from Captain Kurotsuchi!" Rin said so loudly that Captain Hitsugaya had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"You don't have to shout Rin, go on, I'm listening." Hitsugaya said.

"Right, sorry," Rin apologized, "Anyway, Soul Society has completely lost contact with Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika of 11th Division."

"They're probably goofing off somewhere," Hitsugaya said getting up to go to the fridge.

"That's what we thought too," Rin said as Hitsugaya got a soda, "But we can't even get a signal out to them."

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, it's like they're both…gone."

"Wait do you mean gone as in…?" Hitsugaya was about to ask

Rin cut him off, "Yes gone as in exactly what you're thinking."

"I'll investigate immediately." Hitsugaya said.

"We've removed Gentei Kaijo for you already," Rin told him, "Just in case the enemy is lurking nearby. We've also sent the coordinates to where we lost the signal to your Soul Pager."

"I see, thank you Rin," Hitsugaya said and hung up. "Matsumoto I'm leaving, I have orders from Soul Society." Hitsugaya called to her loudly enough to earn a sound from her indicating that she had heard him. He popped his Soul Pill and left the house. He went to the prescribed location immediately. He saw the collateral damage. "Some sort of battle went on here it seems." He said and saw the blood splatter. "Dear Lord! What happened here?" he wondered. He looked at the two blood splatters and found Ikkaku's and Yumichika's Zanpakuto's buried in the blood splatter. "These are their Zanpakuto. Did the enemy…?" Hitsugaya shook such thoughts from his head. _I can't jump to conclusions,_ he told himself and picked up the broken Zanpakutos and pocketed them, he followed the traces of the unfamiliar reiatsu pattern to a back alley where upon more blood splatter and dust, the composition of Soul Pills, could be found. However, what struck home with the child captain was the message written on the wall in Japanese Kanji, "To whoever is reading this forward the following to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki 'You are hereby challenged to a duel in Zaraki, if you refuse more blood shall be spilled'. Sincerely Kurosaki Ichigo, King of Arrancars."

Hitsugaya gulped, _It looks like they've made a move, I should contact Soul Society, _Hitsugaya dialed back to 12th Division

**Soul Society**

"Ah, incoming transmission from Captain Hitsugaya!" Rin said joyously.

"On screen," Mayuri instructed.

"This is Captain Hitsugaya, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, report." Rin said.

"We can assume the worst, both Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa have been eliminated. Not a trace of their bodies is left, even their Gigais and Mod Souls were deal with."

"A-are you serious?" Rin asked.

"I know it's hard to take in, but it's the truth, however I have more to report. Please let Captain Zaraki know that he is being challenged to a duel in Zaraki. This act of violence was for the sole purpose of calling him out it seems."

"Tch, what could they possibly want with that barbarian?" Mayuri wanted to know.

"I have no idea," Hitsugaya said, "But in order to keep casualties at a minimum we should give into our enemy's demands, for now. I'm coming back to Soul Society with Madarame and Ayasegawa's Zanpakuto, Captain Hitsugaya out." The signal went dead.

"King Kurosaki is brutish as always I see." Szayel sighed.

"Wait, the Commander himself did this?" Mayuri asked.

"Of course he himself wouldn't dirty his hands, most likely one of his subordinates, but this is definitely his M.O." Szayel explained. _To think that two high ranking Shinigami could be defeated so easily, Kurosaki wasn't messing around, he either sent a high level subordinate to deal with these two or perhaps Soul Society, is doomed_

**Hueco Mundo**

Shadow!Ichigo was lost in thought when all of a sudden he let out a short, amused breath.

"What is it?" Aizen asked.

"They've accepted our challenge it seems, the chess board moves. Kenpachi!" Shadow!Ichigo called. A man wearing a white Arrancar's uniform with Black spiky hair and mask fragments that ran down from his spiky hair and over his eyes walked into the room. There was an Eye patch slung over one of his eyes.

"You rang?" the man said walking into the room, "Boss?"

"Yes," was the response, "Tell me Kenpachi, are you up for a little fun?" A wide joyous grin spread across the 11th Legion Leader's face.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Yes, I killed Ikkaku and Yumichika, I told you that I would be breaking off of canon, and yes next chapter will be Kenpachi Vs Shadow!Kenpachi. If you guys think I should have Yachiru Vs Shadow!Yachiru at the same time let me know. And YES, Rangiku was listening to Poker Face by Lady Gaga to which I have no copyright rights to. I hope you all are enjoying this. See you all for the next chapter. Review, subscribe and Fave if you are enjoying this).


	5. Epic Battle: Kenpachi Vs Shadow Kenpachi

**(A/N: The showdown of the century Kenpachi Vs Kenpachi. Who will win this epic confrontation?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**11****th**** Division**

Szayel strolled into 11th Division to speak with the barbarous captain Kenpachi Zaraki to inform him of the situation. When he got to the man's office he politely knocked.

"Yeah," was the response he was earned.

"Gadianzu Szayel Apporo Granz, temporary Assistant Head of the Department of Development and…"

Kenpachi cut Szayel's speech off, "Just get in here." Szayel slid open the door and walked in. Kenpachi was sitting in his Captain's chair and Yachiru was hanging on his shoulder.

"Captain Zaraki you are being challenged to a duel in 80th District Rukongai." Szayel said.

"A duel eh, this person know what they're getting themselves into?" Kenpachi asked.

"We don't know who has challenged you, but the enemy specifically requested that you personally fight them."

"Can't one of you Gadianzu just take care of it?" Kenpachi complained, not feeling too inclined to fight.

"We would, but you were asked specifically by the enemy?"

"And?" Kenpachi was still unwilling to leave.

Szayel sighed, "I didn't want to have say anything in front of your young Vice-captain, but your 3rd and 5th seats have been slain and we have reason to believe that the fight was almost completely one sided."

"You don't say," Kenpachi rose to his feat, "I guess I should head out then."

"You, you're going to take the child with you?" Szayel asked.

"I always go with Kenny," Yachiru piped up, "We'll see you later Pinky."

Szayel pointed to himself in disbelief "P-pinky?"

**80****th**** Rukon District: Zaraki**

As Kenpachi and Yachiru strode along Yachiru asked Kenny why he was so quiet.

"I'm thinking about what could've been so powerful that both Ikkaku and Yumichika could've been taken down without so much as a struggle."

"Kenny what happened to Baldy and Yun-Yun, Pinky said they were slain?"

"I guess you can say that they're gone Yachiru."

"Gone?"

"As in they're dead and they aren't coming back," Kenpachi answered.

"Y-you're gonna get back the guy who did this to them right Kenny? The person who killed Baldy and Yun-Yun is gonna pay right?" Yachiru asked with a puffed up face.

"Course I'm gonna make him pay, no one gets away with killing members of my squad, especially a coward who has to spill their blood just to get to me. If they wanted to fight me so bad they should've just asked."

* * *

At the same time that Kenpachi and Yachiru were marching through the Kusajishi forest to the wasteland town of Zaraki their shadows were headed in the opposite direction to meet them.

"Are we gonna have fun today Ken-chan?" Shadow!Yachiru asked Shadow!Kenpachi. Shadow!Yachiru's mask Fragments took the shape of two small ears and cat shaped mask that went down around her eyes, but stopped didn't cover her nose or anything below her eyes.

"Sure are, Ichigo said he had reserved for me to fight a really strong opponent. Apparently I'll be able to fight this guy at full strength."

"You think maybe we're gonna fight Ichii's Shadow?" Shadow!Yachiru asked.

"Dunno," Shadow!Kenpachi shrugged.

* * *

Eventually both Kenpachis reached the same relative location and at that point things became rather interesting. Almost in unison both Yachiru's hopped off of their respective Kenpachi's shoulders and stood on opposite sides of each other. In other words Yachiru was on Kenpachi's right side and Shadow! Yachiru was on Shadow!Kenpachi's left.

"Well whatdya know, my opponent is an alternate version of myself?" Both Kenpachi's said at the same time.

Shadow!Kenpachi laughed, "Ichigo was right I won't be needing this at all." He reached for his eyepatch.

"Heh, if my opponent is me, then I can fight without any restraints. This oughta be good." Kenpachi said going for his Eyepatch.

"On the count of three," Shadow!Kenpachi said to his alternate, "1, 2, 3!" Both eyepatches were flung aside and in an instant both Kenpachis were in a full scale brawl with each other hacking away like demons. The Yachirus watched from a distance, their hands turning back and forth at the spectacle.

"You can do it Kenny!" Yachiru shouted to Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan, go get him!" Shadow!Yachiru cheered.

"So what's your name?" Yachiru asked her clone.

"I'm Yachiru Kusajishi," her alternate answered rubbing her finger under her nose.

"Hey that's my name," Yachiru answered. There was suddenly a massive shockwave as both Yachiru's put up their arms to block the dust headed towards them. "Kenny's having a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, but he's no match for Ken-chan," Shadow!Yachiru beamed.

"Nuh-uh, Kenny's the best there is, he'll beat your Kenny any day!" Yachiru argued.

"No way, Ken-chan will rip your Ken-chan apart he won't lose cause he's Ken-chan, he's number 1." Shadow!Yachiru argued.

"No way my Kenny will never lose even against himself." Yachiru argued.

"He will not Salmon-breath!" Shadow!Yachiru name called

"Will to Cat ears!" Yachiru said getting in her Shadow's face

"Ding bat!"

"Noodle Brain!"

"Booger Eater!"

"Ditch Digger!"

"Poopy Head!"

"Chubby!"

"Black!"

"White!"

* * *

While they continued to argue Kenpachi and Shadow!Kenpachi continued to do battle. As they ran at each other they collided swords and fought for dominance in a weapon's lock.

"Not bad," Kenpachi complimented.

"How can I be bad? I'm you." Shadow!Kenpachi returned

"Good point, but in the end I'll still win." Kenpachi stated.

"Heh we'll see about that." Shadow!Kenpachi grinned.

**Hueco Mundo**

Aizen and Shadow!Ichigo carefully observed the ongoing battle through the visual center in Aizen's meeting hall.

"He's putting up quite the fight." Aizen said observing Kenpachi's movements against his Arrancar double.

"He should, neither of them have any Zanpakuto releases therefore they should be of equal power and defense, but we have to be sure of that." Shadow!Ichigo stated.

"You make a good point," Aizen said. He shifted the view to the two Yachiru's, "Hmph, it seems like those two are fighting the only way children can fight."

Shadow!Ichigo chuckled, "It certainly seems that way?"

"Shall we influence the battle?" Aizen asked.

"No, this is purely to collect data, the winner will tell us which side has the cutting edge in battle. You wouldn't want misleading results would you Lord Aizen?" Shadow!Ichigo asked the Espada leader.

"Of course not, King Ichigo." Aizen answered back.

**80****th**** Rukon District: Zaraki**

Kenpachi and Shadow!Kenpachi continued to do battle, neither side having taken a significant hit. Both fought with the same tactics and brutality and both were thinking the same battle strategy as they fought. The battle became taxing on both, but neither side would give in. Every swing Kenpachi gave, Shadow!Kenpachi was prepared to counter and vice versa.

It was when Kenpachi made a double handed swing and missed that Shadow!Kenpachi proved to have some skill in using Sonido and got behind Kenpachi, his body bending over to his left and his left hand in between his legs as he made to strike Kenpachi from behind. But as it turned out Kenpachi had anticipated such a tactic and swung with both hands at his Shadow Alternate forcing Shadow!Kenpachi to put his other hand on his sword in order to block, but the force of the swing sent him a good distance and Kenpachi took that opening that he to make a leaping attack his shadow double, both hands on the blade only to miss, because of his opponent's Sonido and took a blow to the side of the face sending him yards, but Kenpachi quickly recovered.

"Not too shabby, that actually hurt, but I ain't done." Kenpachi said rubbing the side of his face. He charged at his opponent again, his sword out wide at his side, while Shadow!Kenpachi came charging in with the hilt of his blade pressed into his gut ready to stab Kenpachi upon close encounter. However, the Captain surprised his Legion leader clone when he stopped mid charge and spun in a clockwise motion forcing to Shadow!Kenpachi to block, but Kenpachi's swing was lower than the Arrancar had anticipated and Kenpachi drew blood along his opponent's stomach line.

"Well what do you know, you actually survived" Kenpachi's smile widened, "I haven't been able to use that move without instantly killing someone in a long time."

"What are you babbling about?" Shadow!Kenpachi asked.

"Oh, I take it you Arrancar don't have to go through all this training shmoz I take it. You may have the advantage in speed, but I guess you never undertook Kendo."

"Kendo?"

"What do you know I was right, that's a first. I'd rather not explain, but let's put it this way. You might be faster than me, but you're not better than me. I thought that since we were even that since we were the same person that we had the same skills, the same stamina and the same strengths and weaknesses. However, it seems that despite our similarities there are huge differences between us. You've got your fancy shmancy Sonido and I've got my Kendo."

"Heh, you think Sonido is the only thing I have over you. You're about to learn better," Shadow!Kenpachi said as energy built up in his right eye, "Cero!" The red energy blast came blasting forward, but Kenpachi was well ready to stop it. And stop it he did. He swung horizontally, deflecting the blast and creating a smokescreen of dust, and as he did he turned and put pressure on his right ankle. He then swung low and popped up into the air over the smokescreen and once his target's shadow was in view came slamming down from above with both hands on his blade, creating a giant explosion of spirit energy

**Hueco Mundo**

"Interesting," Shadow!Ichigo said, his right thumb and forefinger cupping his chin as he observed what had just occurred, which was followed by Kenpachi colliding with Shadow Kenpachi's sword and nearly breaking it in two if Shadow!Kenpachi hadn't pushed him off.

"What is?" Aizen asked as he returned to the room with a cup of tea, sipping it.

"It seems that our chosen combatants are different from each other after all despite having no special abilities within their Zanpakuto. Kenpachi has Cero and Sonido, and despite not having Shunpo his alternate appears to have significant experience in Kendo and Sword Katas." Shadow!Ichigo said turning towards Aizen as his hands dropped at his sides.

"Howe interesting," Aizen said placing the cup on the table, "I would've never guessed that that brute Zaraki actually had that kind of intelligence to even know how to use Kendo."

"He just stopped his Arrancar counterpart's Cero with it, he definitely does." Shadow!Ichigo said.

"Shall we call off the fight then?" Aizen suggested.

"We may have to, I believed that this was an even match or that Kenpachi may have the advantage, but seeing his Shinigami alternate pull off such brilliant techniques so effortlessly I'm having 2nd thoughts."

"That Arrancar is under your jurisdiction I won't act without your orders."

"Good because, I'm the one who's going to handle this." Shadow!Ichigo said.

"You plan on going out there?" Aizen questioned.

"Yes, there's no reason to continue this fight, least not now." Shadow!Ichigo said.

"Is there anything you've learned?" Aizen asked, "Because if this was research I think we've done nothing, but waste time."

"Wrong we have learned something," Shadow!Ichigo returned, "Or rather I have."

"Oh," Aizen raised an eyebrow, "And what have you learned?"

"I've learned that no one in this war is in fact equal to their counterpart." Shadow!Ichigo said and Sonidoed out of the room. He walked down the hall only to be met by a familiar face to him. The individual had a demonic mask, that was red on the right side and white on the left and his entire right half of his upper body was red and his left half white. He wore the traditional white Arrancar Hakama. His right arm was the shape of a shield. His left shoulder had a spike sticking out of it

"Good day Chad how are you?" Shadow!Ichigo asked.

"Fine, and you?" the Arrancar replied.

"I'm heading out into the fray to fetch Zaraki, would you mind monitoring the Garganta for me?"

"Not at all sir," Shadow!Chad answered.

**80****th**** Rukon District: Zaraki**

Both Kenpachi's were still fighting and both Yachiru's were still arguing when all of a sudden both sets of duplicates felt a torrent of spiritual pressure like no other. It was suffocating, even for Kenpachi.

"Aw man, why's he here?" Shadow!Kenpachi complained.

"What do you mean he?" Kenpachi asked, but his question was answered when a Garganta opened in between and west of both Kenpachis and both Yachirus locations as Shadow!Ichigo stepped through the Garganta. Shadow!Kenpachi headed towards him and Shadow!Yachiru scampered towards him and leapt onto his shoulder.

"Hey where do you think you're going? Get back here and fight!" Kenpachi shouted.

"He's going back under orders Shinigami." Shadow!Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah and who are you to order him around?" Kenpachi shouted as his alternate disappeared into the Garganta

"K-kenny, we should get going, he looks really scary," Yachiru tugged at Kenpachi's ankle.

"I happen to be the King of Hueco Mundo," reiatsu flared from the Arrancar's position, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kenpachi began laughing, "So the big cheese himself is out here to fight me is he?"

"Not in the least, I am here because I am finished watching your battle with your alternate. I made a miscalculation and as such I am declaring this fight a draw and calling him back." Shadow!Ichigo explained.

"Oh hell no, I didn't come here to get jerked around like this I came here to fight and finish a duel."

"Finish a duel you say," Shadow!Ichigo reached for his Zanpakuto, "If it is a duel you want it is a duel you shall get," He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and flared his reiatsu, "I'll try not to kill you."

"K-kenny," Yachiru trembled.

"Be quiet already and go fine some place safe to watch!" Kenpachi snapped. Yachiru ran over to where she was before. Shadow!Ichigo waited for Kenpachi to prepare himself.

_His reiatsu doesn't even compare to mine, this won't take long. _In an instant Shadow!Ichigo used Sonido to appear behind Kenpachi and promptly stabbed him all the way through from behind with his Zanpakuto. The grass beneath Kenpachi turned red.

_I, I completely lost sight of him, _Kenpachi thought to himself, _How could he be so fast, even the kid wasn't that fast, _Kenpachi said to himself, thinking of Ichigo.

Shadow!Ichigo withdrew his Zanpakuto from his opponent's abdomen and returned to the Garganta, "Let that be a lesson to you." He said turning toward Kenpachi and put his katana back at his left side.

"Kenny!" Yachiru ran over to Kenpachi in worry. She knew that Ichigo would leave his opponent alive, as he had done with Kenpachi, but this other Ichigo had no mercy, no remorse.

"Relax," Shadow!Ichigo said to her, "I left him alive, but you'll probably want to call a healer." He then walked through the Garganta and it slammed closed behind him. As he walked through the Garganta he began to think to himself. _No matter who I face in this war there are only a few that I wish to slay personally, I'll try to spare the others. Besides, I've always had a soft spot for children._

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: And thus the battle of the demons draws to a close and Shadow!Ichigo shows just how powerful and acute he can be, but also how merciful. What will happen next time? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Hero no More. Review Subscribe and Fave if you like this. DH19 out!)**


	6. Loly and Menoly: Strawberry Stalkers

**(A/N: On a writing streak so I'm pumping out a new chapter. What will happen let's find out.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**1****st**** Division, Captain and Gadianzu meeting**

"By order of the new head of the Gadianzu Aizen Sosuke and myself this joint meeting has come to order." Yamamoto was saying. The former Gadianzu leader, Hirako Shinji, had sidestepped to allow Aizen to take charge of the Gadianzu, believing that Aizen was more suited to be a leader, especially after hearing that his Shinigami clone was the main enemy. "As most of you may be aware, the 11th Division of the Gotei 13 has suffered heavy losses already. The 3rd and 5th seat are dead and Captain Zaraki is incapacitated and under care in 4th Division. As such we are requesting that Karakura Town be backed up by some of our allied forces as well as some replacements from the Gotei 13. I ask that the Gotei 13 supply us with two seated officers and the Gadianzu support us with one member of captain class, 2 of vice captain and 3 of a different rank. Are there any objections?"

"Please understand the situation here. The shadow alternate of Ichigo Kurosaki is incredibly powerful, most of you of the Gadianzu know how deadly he can be and those of you of the Gotei 13 have heard the report of how he easily overpowered Kenpachi Zaraki." Shadow!Aizen explained. "Do I have any volunteers?"

"I'll go," The man with the number 6 on the back of his cape announced.

"Very well Grimmjow will you be taking Shawlong with you?"

"Yes," Grimmjow nodded.

"I take it you have fulfilled a requirement for a captain and a vice-captain?" Yamamoto turned towards Aizen.

"Yes, and I have a couple of female separate ranking officers in mind who would jump at the chance to go to the world of the living."

"Very well, what of the Gotei 13, we still need replacements for Madarame Ikkau and Ayasegawa Yumichika."

Aizen raised a hand, "Do not overtax your own forces Yamamoto Genryusai-soutaicho. Please allow my forces to take up the slack."

"Hold up there, I am still Commander of the Gotei 13 and…"

"Head Captain," it was Unohana who spoke up, "I do not believe it would be a bad thing to allow Aizen-san to take the responsibility off our shoulders."

"Captain Unohana I understand that you…"

"I said, I do not believe it would be a problem for the Gotei 13, don't you agree?" she smiled.

"Right, very well then," Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Aizen Sosuke I leave the rest of the force selection to you."

"Thank you Yamamoto Genryusai, you will not be disappointed."

**Karakura Town**

The Senkaimon gate opened and out stepped Grimmjow, next to him was a man with short, buzz cut, black hair wearing a badge, the size of a cell phone and in the shape of a shield, pinned to the lapels of his Hakusho with the Kanji of the number 6 on it. Behind them was a girl with black hair and pigtails alongside a girl with short and wild styled, blonde hair, part of which flopping over to her right side. Behind them was a younger looking individual with blonde hair and an eye patch, a badge with the number 5 pinned to his uniform. And shuffling behind him were the two Gadianzu sporting the numbers 12 and 13.

"Okay, according to orders we're supposed to meet up with Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro at the Karakura Bridge ASAP. I'm gonna do a head count real quick." Grimmjow made sure that his assistant, Number 5's assistant, Gadianzu's 12 and 13 and Aizen's personally chosen Shinigami assistants were all accounted for. "Okay that's everyone, let's move."

Using Shunpo the Shinigami made it to the bridge where upon Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia were already present. Rukia was startled at seeing a Shinigami version of Grimmjow, she made a mental note to inform Ichigo of this phenomenon later.

"Are you the backup?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Gadianzu number six, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow stuck out his hand, which Hitsugaya shook.

"Your boss and my boss decided it would be best if your Soul Society didn't tax their numbers too much so we're all that's here. There's me," he then thumbed to his assistant, "my assistant, Shawlong Kufang," he thumbed to the young Shinigami with the #5 badge "Number 5's assistant, Tesla," He looked in the direction of the two girls "These two are Aizen's personally picked Shinigami, Loly and Menoly. And these two," he gestured to the twins with blue hair sporting capes 12 and 13, "Are twins and Gadianzus 12 and 13 Aaro and Niero Arruruerie respectively."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Hitsugaya said, "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, this is my vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice-Captain to squad 6 Abarai Renji and a member of Squad 13 Rukia Kuchiki."

"What of the others, we were told that there are several non Soul Society affiliated allies tethered here."

"Well I wouldn't exactly use the word tethered considering they live here, but you'd be referring to Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Wait, Kurosaki is only a substitute?" Grimmjow was confused.

It was Rukia who answered him, "It's quite a shocker to us all that Ichigo's counterpart wields such fearsome power, he's in a bit of disbelief himself, he ran off to train somewhere today and won't be back till sundown. Chad's out grocery shopping with Urahara Kisuke and Orihime is with her friend Tatsuki."

"Wait so our greatest enemies are just humans in this world?" Aaro squinted.

"If you're referring to Chad and Orihime then yes," Rukia answered.

"We're referring to Tatsuki as well she's a very powerful Arrancar in Ichigo's army." Niero responded. Rukia decided to make a mental note of this too.

"In any case," Hitsugaya said, "You should all visit Urahara's shop and get yourselves Gigais and find places for you all to stay." The members of Aizen's forces nodded and split up.

"There certainly a sophisticated bunch," Renji said.

"Let's just hope their skill equals to their professionalism." Hitsugaya responded, "Let's go Matsumoto."

"Hai," Rangiku followed.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Renji asked her, as the midget Shinigami appeared to be lost in thought.

"It's just Ichigo's going to flip out when he hears about this, both about Tatsuki and about Grimmjow."

Renji scratched the back of his head, "You make a good point."

"How are things going at Urahara's?" Rukia inquired.

"Pretty good I guess," suddenly his Soul Pager went off.

"What is it?" Rukia panicked, "Is it an Arrnacar?"

"No, it's just Urahara telling me I gotta head back," Renji put his phone away and waved to Rukia, "I'll catch you later." He shunpoed away

**Karakura mall**

"Kawaii!" Loly was shouting, "Who'd a thunk the living world could be so wonderous? There's so many shops around here and we have so much funding that I don't know what to do?"

"It's not all fun and games Loly," Menoly walked past her, "Remember we're just here to window browse, no one can see us yet until we get our Gigais. And we still have to find a place to live."

"I guess so," Loly sighed.

The two friends browsed through the shops and finally decided on what they'd want for Gigais. There designs in mind they headed for the Urahara shop.

**Keigo's house**

Unfortunately for Keigo he had happened to take notice of Grimmjow and Shawlong, or rather they noticed him and after a threat from Grimmjow, both managed to get residence at the Asano house. Mizuho didn't seem to mind, mostly due to Shawlong's buzz cut hairstyle.

**Chad's house**

"It sure was nice of Sado-san to rent out his place to us while he's training neesan." Aaro said as they stood outside Chad's place. Niero nodded and both went inside to settle themselves down. After getting settled Niero laid down on the Futon with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed.

"This is the life," she said, "no responsibility no Arrancar fighting, no taking orders from Hirako or Aizen-san, if only things could stay like this."

"Yeah sure," Aaro said, washing dishes.

**Urahara's shop**

Tesla had opted to stick it out at Urahara's shop. Meanwhile Loly and Menoly were in the changing room trying out the clothes that Renji had fetched for them so they could try out their Gigais. Loly was wearing a dark scarlet, wool sleeveless t-shirt and a white belle skirt. Menoly was wearing a long sleeved, wool , spring green shirt with a dark blue skirt. Upon seeing them Tesla's nose dribbled blood a little.

"Well now, you ladies are looking fine, anything else we of the Urahara shop can do for you?"

"I think we're pretty good thanks Kisuke!" Menoly waved as she and Loly walked out the door.

**Streets of Karakura town**

"So what should we do as far as where we're gonna crash?" Menoly asked Loly, her hands behind her head.

"Well Aaro and Niero took Sado-san's place and Orihime's place sounded pretty full, and the last thing I'd want to do is mooch off of Urahara. Remember what happened when his Arrancar counterpart was on our side."

"Don't remind me," Menoly hung her head sighing.

"So by process of elimination why don't we see if we can't find Rukia?" Loly suggested with a smile and an L shape formed by her right hand.

"She's living with the Kurosaki kid and he has two sisters there's definitely not enough room there."

"Drat," Loly said frustrated.

"We'll find something, us girls ain't living out on the street."

"You're right," Loly nodded.

Both teenage looking Shinigami eventually found themselves in the park, bored to tears with nothing to do. They still hadn't found where they were going to stay and the Sun was starting to settle over the horizon. At that point Tatsuki happened to be walking by, coming from Karate practice and noticed the two girls.

"Huh, I haven't seen you two around here before," she approached them, "Did you just move here?" Both girls didn't recognize Tatsuki by her appearance they only knew her name thanks to what Aizen had leaked to the Gadianzu.

"Yeah, and our stupid parents didn't exactly give us a place to stay," Menoly said with a nervous smile, "I'm Menoly,"

"Tatsuki, it's a pleasure." Now the Shinigami nakama recognized the name, but they knew that this Tatsuki was to be trusted.

"I'm Loly," the pigtailed Shinigami gave Tatsuki her hand to shake.

"You guys really don't have a place to stay?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nothing, but the clothes on our back and a couple of school uniforms," Menoly said.

"You could stay at my place, I'm off on my own and I could use some company every now and then." Tatsuki said.

"That'd be great." Loly accepted.

As the trio walked together to the Arisawa household, or rather Tatsuki's household seeing as her parents had moved out of the country and left Tatsuki with suitable materials to supply herself.

"So did you two move here as transfer students or are you only here for a couple of months?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh we're temporary guests." Loly said. Which was true, all of the reinforcements would be called back at the end of the war.

"Well nevertheless it'll be nice to have some other faces in the household it's gets lonely sometimes unless Orihime visits."

"Is that a friend of yours?" Loly asked.

"My best friend," Tatsuki answered.

The group eventually reached Tatsuki's house and she opened the door and let them all inside. "This is the place," She said, "Make yourselves at home."

**The next day**

**Karakura High School**

Ichigo was sitting at his desk watching the carnage going on in his classroom. Ochi-sensei was late for her, but not late for class and when she wasn't around before the bell kids usually got daring. Such as tossing paper airplanes, climbing on desks, and other types of nonsense. Of course Ichigo was just sitting at his desk lost in thought. From what Rukia had told him Grimmjow's Shinigami counterpart was helping out in Karakura Town, even though he had only fought the Espada once he was a bit skeptical at having a replica of the Arrancar that beat him down helping him.

At the same time, Loly and Menoly were walking down the hall, having left after Tatsuki, since the tomboy had to leave early for an extracurricular activity. The moment Keigo spotted them all hell broke loose.

"Hellooooooo Ladies!" he bounded up to them, "I'm Keigo Asano, nice to meet you."

"Charmed," Loly said without any emotion behind her words. She and Menoly promptly ignored Keigo and kept walking to room 1-3.

"Sooooo," Keigo caught up with them, "Are you new to the school I haven't seen you two before."

"We're transfers," Menoly said, starting to get annoyed with the brown haired student. Suddenly as the girls entered the room the first thing their eyes landed on was the face of a student attached to a thick head of orange hair. Both Loly and Menoly started to blush as they looked at this scowling, but oh so handsome teenager. Promptly both Shinigami went over to him immediately, sitting at the desks on either side of him and leaning over to his.

"Hey there tough guy what's your name?" Loly cooed, "What's your name?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Oh my god, _both girls squealed in her head, _so this is the counterpart of the King of Hueco Mundo, he's so dashing. _

"So Ichigo-kun," Loly said seductively, as she traced a circle with her finger on his desk while, at the same putting her arm around his back. "Do you have anything to do later today?"

"If you don't," Menoly put her hand flat on the desk and leaned towards him, "We could show you a real good time." She laughed naughtily.

"Whatdya say handsome?" Loly inquired.

Ichigo's face was as red as his name, he was sweating bullets. He had not woken up this morning just to be the target of affection by two new transfer students.

"Loly! Menoly! What the hell are you two doing?" Rukia's voice could be heard. Both girls cringed at hearing Rukia's voice, but acted as though nothing was wrong.

"Oh Rukia, we were just introducing ourselves to Ichigo-kun," Loly said innocently, "Is that so wrong?" she said with a quivering lip.

Ichigo was still stone silent, but was eyeballing Rukia to help him get out of this.

"I guess not, carry on," Rukia said turning the other cheek

_Rukia you son of a bitch! _Ichigo cursed in his head. Both girls were about to continue their seduction on Ichigo when Tatsuki walked in and shouted. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"T-tasuki?" Loly looked over to the enraged tomboy

"Huh you know her," Ichigo said, having gained the confidence to speak due to the change in mood.

"We're living with her," Menoly said as Tatsuki stomped over.

"What the hell is with you two, what are you thinking seducing Ichigo like that?"

"What's the matter Tatsuki?" Loly said in a sexy voice, "Are you jealous that we're wrapping you friend into our web of temptation. Is that a crime?"

"Knock it off both of you!" Tatsuki shouted, "If Orihime sees this she'll…"

Unfortunately Tatsuki's rant was cut off by a cheerful "Good Morning Tatsuki!"

_Shit, _Tatsuki thought to herself as Orihime walked into the room. "Oh Kurosaki-kun how are…" Orihime had barely made her way over to where Ichigo was when she spotted what was going on.

"Orihime this isn't what it looks like I…" Tatsuki tried to explain the awkward scenario Orihime found her crush and her best friend as well as two students she didn't recognize in, but Orihime slowly backed away in disbelief and ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. "Gah now look what you two did!" Tatsuki raged and ran out of the room.

"I'm going to go check on Orihime," Ichigo said rising to his feet and going after Tatsuki. He broke free of Loly and Menoly's grasp, but just as he was about to leave the room a paper airplane hit him in the back of the head. He picked it up and unfolded it. There were two phone numbers written on it. He looked over at Loly who waved her fingers at him with a smile and Menoly had the phone symbol made with her left hand next to her face and mouthed the words: call us. Ichigo blushed heavily and shoved the paper in his shirt pocket before dashing out of the room.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: LOL, I love messing with Ichigo. I figured that since Loly and Menoly had it for Aizen why shouldn't I make Shadow!Loly and Shadow!Menoly have the hots for Ichigo. Needless to say this isn't going to be the end of this scenario in the least. I really enjoyed using the two girls as the focal point for this chapter, but you guys let me know what you think of this. Review, Subscribe and Fave please. DH19 out!)


	7. Shadow Shuhei Vs Shadow Loly and Menoly

**(A/N: How's it hangin everyone? I'm enjoying writing as of late and so I'm pumping out a fresh new chapter for you guys. Enjoy. WARNING: There is some swearing in this chapter.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Karakura High School, Hallway**

Tatsuki followed Orihime to the girl's bathroom and then followed her friend inside. Orihime locked herself in a stall.

"Orihime, come on, you're misinterpreting the situation."

"I-I thought, Ichigo was…" Orihime stopped hyperventilating and blew her nose in the toilet paper.

"Orihime relax Ichigo didn't ask for that attention. If anyone's to blame for what happened it's me, I should've kept Loly and Menoly on a shorter leash." Tatsuki told her.

"What do you mean?" Orihime was still upset, but at least she wasn't crying.

"Those two are sort of living with me, they're transfer students to the academy, I won't let them take Ichigo from you."

Orihime sniffed, "Thanks Tatsuki, and I, I'm okay it's just I wish I had the kind of courage they did."

"Come on Hime you have lots of courage. Besides in the long run I know you'll be the one to wind up with him." Tatsuki told her best friend. Orihime opened the stall and pulled Tatsuki into a tight hug and started crying again. "There there Orihime, it's okay, don't worry they'll get what they deserve for what they did. Remember what our deal is. Anyone who makes you cry answers to me."

Orihime lifted her head and sniffed, "Thanks Tatsuki I'm glad I have a friend like you."

"Hey I'll always be here for you." Tatsuki smiled, "So come on let's get back to class and no more tears okay?"

Orihime sucked in and then let out a deep breath, "Okay." She agreed.

When the girls exited the bathroom Ichigo was standing a few feet down the hall leaned up against the window. "Inoue are you going to be okay?"

_Oh my gosh he's worried about me, he really does care, _"I'm fine Kurosaki-kun, never better." Orihime giggled trying to hide her blush. "I…I'm going to head to class." Orihime ran off. Tatsuki looked at her friend and smiled

"Come on, we need to be heading back to class." Ichigo said. Tatsuki nodded and the two headed back to class.

Class was normal, except for Loly and Menoly introducing themselves to the class and eyeballing Ichigo with entranced gazes the entire lecture. The fact that they had taken the seats on either side of him didn't help the fact either. It was around 11:00 when Ichigo's hollow badge suddenly went off.

Ichigo raised his hand, "Ochi-Sensei, may I use the bathroom?"

"Sure go right ahead Ichigo."

"Now's our chance," Loly whispered to Menoly. Inconspicuously each swallowed a Soul Pill and Loly opened the window to outside and she and Menoly leapt out the window.

"Gah, who opened a window?" Ochi-sensei shouted as papers flew everywhere.

_They have the same black kimono as Ichigo, just what kind of girls are they?_ Tatsuki thought to herself.

_Those girls are, _Orihime swallowed, _Shinigami? I didn't know that. _She looked over at Rukia. _Did Kuchiki-san know?_

Chad and Uryu were both absent that day and even if they were present neither one would've cared much about the situation.

**Karakura Town, streets**

Ichigo was running down the streets in his Shinigami robes looking for the hollow or whatever had caused his badge to flare off like that. Eventually he spotted the creature that had raised the alarm. He had a white Arrancar uniform, and had mask fragments along his nasal line that covered his nose and upper cheekbones as well as the left side of his face. He had purple hair and carried a Zanpakuto at his hipside. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I am the 2nd in command of the 9th Legion of the 13 legions, Hisagi Shuhei. I have been sent hear for one purpose," the arrancar drew out his Zanpakuto "To kill you Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Is that so, unfortunately I can't afford to die," he flared his reiatsu, "So I'm going to have to defeat you."

"Well then, this will prove interestingah…" Suddenly Hisagi was hit by two well aimed kicks to his chest, the producers of which somersaulted backwards through the air and landed several feet in front of Ichigo.

"We won't let you lay a finger on him!" Loly shouted.

"You want hurt Ichigo you gotta go through us first." Menoly pointed herself.

_Huh, they're Shingami? I didn't know that, _Ichigo gulped, _Wait a minute that means that…no wonder they were glomping all over me. _He shook his head, _there's no time to be thinking about that now, I don't know for certain if I can leave this guy to them_

"Hey, you two!" Ichigo called out to Loly and Menoly, "I appreciate the help, but I don't know if I can leave you two to handle this guy."

"Relax Ichigo-kun, we can handle him, we're personally trained guards of Gadianzu, we can handle one measly Arrancar."

"If you say so, but I'm sticking around just in case things get dangerous."

"Suit yourself," Menoly told him, "But you won't get much to do, least not till after." She slyly smirked.

Shuhei got back on his feet and fired a Cero. All three Shinigami dodged. Loly and Menoly fired a Kido spell each at the Arrancar.

"Hado 31 Shakkahou!" Loly shouted.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Menoly yelled. Both Kido blasts collided with each other and went hurtling towards Shuhei in a combined missile of red and blue, fire and electricity. However Shuhei deflected the blast and made to attack Menoly who blocked, by Loly came at him from behind and cut his left shoulder and then Menoly, taking the opening, struck him across the chest and then smacked him in the face and sent him to the ground.

"Teamwork!" Loly high fived Menoly. However Shuhei was far from done.

"Kill without mercy! Duende Cazador!" **(Goblin Hunter) **Shuhei began to transform into a white, hollowfied looking version of his Shinigami's counterpart's Zanpakuto Kazeshini. However, unlike Kazeshini, Duende Cazador did not provide the Arrancar Shuhei with Kazeshini's trademark scythes. "Now then let's get this show on the road!" he grinned. He snapped his right hand and large mallet appeared in his right hand. He snapped his left hand and large blade that was serrated and spiked all along the blade, with a handle embedded towards the back end appeared in his left. "You ready?" he asked the girls.

"You betcha!" They each said flaring their reiatsu.

Loly's reiatsu aura turned dark scarlet "Dissolve, Sansei Mukade!" **(Acidic Centipede) **Replaced by her Swords was a pair of claws, dripping with what appeared to be corrosive Acid.

Menoly's reiatsu turned spring green, "Puncture, Osoroshii Sasori!" **(Dreaded Scorpion) **In place of her blade were two armlets with a little hole in each. Each one looked like something would be fired out of that hole.

"Bring it on ya sluts!" Shuhei taunted. Loly was the the first one to take off, stabbing forward only to have her left claw blocked by Shuhei's hammer she struck forward with her right claw only for Shuhei to put up his blade to block. Loly clamped her claws around Shuhei's sword and wrenched it out of his hands as Menoly appeared from above and attacked him, firing what appeared to be white arrows from her armlets. Shuhei used Sonido and dodged the arrows and appeared from above to attack Menoly. The blonde barely had time to turn around before Shuhei swung his large mallet and swung it over her head. However, Loly used Shunpo and got in between Menoly and Shuhei and blocked with her claws, only to have Shuhei drive her into the ground. But since she had been able to put up a defense, she managed to get the leverage to flip Shuhei off of her and go rushing back at him only for Shuhei to leap high above her head, holding a chainsaw, only for him to get shot in the chest by Menoly's arrow. The chainsaw dropped and broke and Shuhei stood up.

"Damn bitch," he cursed.

"That hierro's pretty tough, I have my arrow's on the sharpest settings and it didn't even pierce him." Menoly stated.

"I wanna know where he got that chainsaw," Loly said curiously. Both girls watched as Shuhei snapped his right hand and produced a whip and then snapped his left and produced another whip. Both whips were made out of what appeared to be, very hot chain links.

"Where is he getting those weapons?" Menoly asked.

"What's the matter, amazed at my special ability?" Shuhei asked "Duende Cazador is used to summon various weapons used by hunters, taskmasters and workers of primitive technologies. Well, with the exception of the chainsaw of course. You're little arrows and claws are nothing compared to my power." Shuhei cracked the whip in his right hand and then flung himself at Loly and Menoly. Both Shinigami dodged in either direction and fired Kido spells at him, but Shuhei's whips stopped their attacks, surprising both young Shinigami. "Hahaha," he laughed, "Out of all my weapons, my whips are my strongest weapons, they can nullify a Shinigami's Kido and reiatsu based attacks. You two are finished!" He cracked both of his whips and latched them around Loly and Menoly, binding them and then pulled them into each other and collided their heads knocking both women to the floor. Shuhei desummoned his whips and summoned a hunting rifle and pointed at Loly and Menoly. "It doesn't matter whether you move or stay still." Shuhei said, "Either way you're going to…"

SHLUNK! FSSSH!

In an instant Shuhei fell over, blood spurted from his back, and the gun dropped onto the ground. As Shuhei hit the ground with a thud, Ichigo stood behind him, Blood pouring from his Shikai's blade.

"I-Ichigo-kun," Loly said, eyeing the substitute Shinigami.

"Shinigami bastard!" Shuhei turned to throw his fist into Ichigo's face, but the young substitute delivered a deep cut from Shuhei's left hip to his right shoulder.

"You were so focused on defeating them, you let sight slip of your target. If you're a 2nd in command and I didn't even need Bankai then your captain rank officers should be cake." Ichigo scowled.

"Damn you," Shuhei gagged, "Damn you," he grit his teeth, "DAMN YOU!" he summoned two gauntlets on his fists and made to attack Ichigo, but the orange haired teen side stepped and hacked with such momentum that he cut his enemy in half. Ichigo then put away Zangetsu. It took Loly and Menoly several seconds to register what had happened before both clung to either of Ichigo's arms.

"Our hero!" they swooned.

"Ichigo-kun is so brave, and so chivalrous saving young defenseless girls like us like that." Loly said sexily tracing a finger over Ichigo's chest.

"And he's so strong too, he hacked that mean old nasty Arrancar in half." Menoly swooned.

_Get me away from these two, _Ichigo sweated.

"I think a hero deserves a reward don't you Menoly," Loly asked her, both women were holding Ichigo's sleeves, making it impossible for him to escape. Ichigo's heart was beating a mile a minute, his lower body rebelling.

"I agree," Menoly said with a sexy smile. Both pursed their lips and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. And it wasn't a peck either, both held their lips to his face for several seconds before breaking away, they left the orange haired teen dumbstruck as they walked away back to the school.

"See you in class Ichigo-kun!" Loly said cheerfully

"Call me!" Menoly chimed.

When both girls were long gone, Ichigo's mind shut down and the substitute Shinigami feel over onto his back.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Oh noes, they broke Ichigo. Sorry to all that think that IchigoXShadow!LolyXShadow!Menoly is a lousy pairing, but I just had to do this XD. I love messing with Ichigo. Yes I did dispose of Shadow!Shuhei, I had to get rid of someone and Mr. 69's shadow was the perfect cannon fodder at this stage of the series. I didn't want to get rid of anyone mainstream and I didn't want to use the Shadow of Ikkaku or Yumichika and I also wanted someone who I thought would be interesting to make fight. I hope you enjoyed. Review, fave and subscribe. DH19 out!)


	8. Psychological Warfare

**(A/N: Okay, we're going to take a break from Ichigo and the others for now and move elsewhere in the war. Today's hero: Byakuya Kuchiki)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo was meditating in a secluded room when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes," he lifted his head.

"6th Legion leader Kuchiki Byakuya requesting an audience with Commander Kurosaki," came the voice on the other side.

Ichigo stood up and said "Enter,"

In walked Byakuya's Arrancar counterpart. His mask fragments completely covered his right eye and went up into his hair and down the left side of his face across his left cheek and then trailed along in a thin line across his upper lip to underneath the fragments on his right eye.

"What is it you need to speak about?" Ichigo asked, as he hated having his meditations interrupted.

"Sir, I have a suggestion for how we could eliminate a large threat to our forces."

"Which one?" Ichigo asked.

"Namely my own counterpart," Byakuya answered.

"And how do you promise we do this?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya snapped his fingers. In walked a woman with jet black hair, an outfit and hairstyle like Hallibel's, the only difference was that her outfit extended down to cover her stomach and her jacket opened from the top.

"Who pray tell is this?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess you are unaware of my true 2nd in command." Byakuya stated.

"What on Earth are you talking about Byakuya?" Ichigo questioned.

"When you stormed the fortress with your friends this woman standing before you, my true assistant leader was incapacitated and thus unable to fulfill her duties. Having recovered since we've been here I thought I'd ask for the opportunity to pit her against my alternate."

"And what purpose would that serve?" Ichigo questioned.

"Psychological warfare," Byakuya answered, "If my calculations are correct, given time into the battle my alternate won't have the nerve to attack my assistant."

"What makes you so confident in this?" Ichigo asked.

"Just trust me," Byakuya told him.

"Very well, shall we do anything else in preemption of that?" Ichigo asked.

"We have to make sure that, as with Kenpachi, my alternate has reason to face us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Simple, Rukia's Shinigami alternate." Byakuya answered.

If Ichigo could smile there would be a pleased grin plastered across his face. "Very well," he said. "Who shall I dispatch?"

"Again, psychological warfare," Byakuya answered.

Ichigo chuckled darkly, "I understand, this will prove rather interesting."

**Karakura town, night**

The sun had already set, Ichigo was at home fast asleep and Rukia was out in the streets on patrol. Rukia was currently at a position that was pretty far away from her allies, and that made her the perfect target for the King of Hueco Mundo's surprise attack.

Rukia was currently sitting on a rooftop when the Garganta opened to her right, and out stepped an Arrancar with long white hair and mask fragments along his face almost as whole and as complete as Ichigo's Arrancar counterpart. Despite his Arrancar appearance Rukia was scared stiff as to the person that she was faced with.

"U-Ukitake-taicho," her voice trembled.

"Good day Rukia, how are you feeling this evening?" Even his voice sounded identical to her captain's.

"I-I," Rukia didn't know what to do, "No, you can't you're not Ukitake-taicho." She raised her Zanpakuto.

"I'm not then who am I, no matter how you look at it I am Jushiro Ukitake." The Arrancar said.

_I know, I know it's his Arrancar counterpart, but I can't, I can't fight against someone who looks like my captain, why, why can't I move myself to fight back. _Rukia asked herself.

"What's the matter Rukia?" Ukitake asked. "Did you have a bad day?"

"No this can't, you're not!" Rukia shouted and charged straight at the Arrancar. In a flash Ukitake drew out his Zanpakuto and cut Rukia wide across the chest causing her to fall to the ground. "That should do it," he said. "She won't be able to move in that position." As with Orihime's defeating of Ikkaku and Yumichika, Ukitake left a message near Rukia's body. His orders were to leave her alive if possible; they needed Byakuya angry, not depressed. Ukitake walked back through the still open Garganta and made his way back to Hueco Mundo

**12****th**** Division**

"Alert 13th Division member Rukia Kuchiki's reiatsu level has dropped. Repeat Kuchiki Rukia is in critical condition!" Rin was shouting

Szayel had been left to watch over the monitor room and began shouting orders "Deploy a healer and get Miss Kuchiki to the 4th Division stat."

It would be approximately one hour before Rukia was reached.

**Karakura Town**

When Ichigo woke up the next morning Urahara was sitting out on his windowsill.

"What do you want?" Ichigo shouted in a whisper.

"There's been an emergency so I thought I'd let you know about it. Rukia was attacked last night and was brought to 4th Division." Urahara said seriously.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"In the meantime while she's recovering the Gadianzu are sending a replacement in her stead." Urahara told him

"Who attacked her?" Ichigo demanded, bile rising in his throat.

"We don't know, we'd ask Rukia, but she's in a coma."

_She was injured that badly, _Ichigo's eyes widened and then made to grab his badge and shove it into his chest, but Urahara stopped him.

"Hold up there Ichigo, this matter doesn't concern you." Urahara said.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Ichigo raged.

"Normally I'd let you fly off the handle, but not this time. Rukia wasn't attacked to get your riled up. There was a message left at the scene asking that Byakuya Kuchiki accept the challenge from your alternate. Captain Kuchiki is a very capable individual I seriously doubt he'll have trouble dealing with whatever enemy is thrown his way." Urahara explained.

"Then why come here?" Ichigo asked slightly annoyed at Urahara wasting his time.

"You need some excuse for Rukia's not being here don't ya?" Urahara inquired placing his fan over his face so that only his eyes were visible.

"Good point," Ichigo sighed.

"Well good luck with that bye." Urahara said and Shunpoed out.

"What the…" Ichigo hadn't expected Urahara to just take off, "Damn it Hat and Clogs get back here!"

**Soul Society**

Byakuya was standing over Rukia's unconscious, comatose body feeling guilty and wanting to take out his anger on the first person he could, though his exterior emotion made it seem like he had almost no reaction to what happened. It was Unohana who walked in to talk to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine, any word on who attacked her?" Byakuya asked without a flicker of emotion.

Unohana shook her head, "No, however, we do have a message from the enemy to be delivered to you."

Byakuya's head whipped around to face Unohana, his face reflected anger never before seen in his eyes, "Tell me," his gaze tightened.

"I will see you at the beginning, Byakuya Kuchiki. That was the message, carved into the roof of the building that was left behind near Rukia's body."

"I see," Byakuya began to walk away.

"Do you know what it means?" Unohana asked.

"I have an idea." He said.

**78****th**** Rukon District: Inzuri**

Byakuya made his way to the edge of Inzuri and over to an ever familiar bridge.

_This is where she and I met, do you remember?_

_**I do, it was the first time you had run away from home, **_Senbonzakura said.

_First and only, _Byakuya reminded him and then said aloud, "You can hide all you like, I can sense you. Show yourself. The woman who had been with Byakuya's alternate appeared off to Byakuya's right. Byakuya turned and the emotion reflected in his eyes was not hate, anger, joy or sorrow, it was shock.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," the woman drew out her Zanpakuto which was similar in design to Hallibel's save for its red colored handle, "The time has come for your demise."

Byakuya still looked at the woman in shock, "You, you're the one who attacked Rukia?" he asked.

"Poor naïve Byakuya," the woman teased, "Can't figure a thing out on his own can he?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Byakuya asked regaining his resolve.

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud," the woman responded.

"You cannot be who you look like, even if you were to have existed on the other side, you should have, at some point passed away." Byakuya glared.

"You're reunited with your long dead life and the first thing you do is deny her existence. How cold Kenseikan-taicho." The woman laughed.

Byakuya became cross, "You are not Hisana!" he shouted. "You can't be! Scatter, Senbon…" Before Byakuya could fully release his sword 'Hisana' attacked him with her Zanpakuto.

"Oh I can assure you that I am who you think I am," Hisana said, still airborne with her Zanpakuto pressed into Byakuya's "I am Kuchiki Hisana, 2nd in command to Lord Kuchiki Byakuya of the 6th Legion."

Byakuya's gaze turned to one of detest as he used Shunpo and disappeared. Hisana turned to look behind her to see Byakuya with his sword pointed towards the ground. "Ban-kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The rows of blades appeared behind him and then burst.

"Sorry hun, but your flower petals ain't gonna work on me," Hisana held up her Zanpakuto in a similar stance to Byakuya's, "Fall to despair, Cuervo Oscuro!" Raven black reiatsu surged around Hisana as large black, feathery raven wings formed around her and her right arm became encased in feathers as her feet grew into razor sharp talons. Cuervo Oscuro was tightly held in Hisana's right arm, but instead of a katana she had a large black whip. Hisana cracked the whip and barrier of wind appeared and deflected all of Byakuya's petals. Hisana cracked the whip high above her head creating a person sized Cyclone, or rather 3. With her left arm she sent the cyclones blowing towards Byakuya, who used his Bankai to block Hisana's incoming assault, however the wind started to overtake Byakuya's attack and he had to use Shunpo to escape being injured and used Hado 4 to attack Hisana from behind, but the raven-like Arrancar flapped her wings against the lightning bolt and smashed it to bits. And then coiled her whip around Byakuya's arm and threw him over her and smacked him onto ground. Byakuya willed Senbonzakura to assist him, but a large wind barrier surrounded his body, preventing Byakuya from protecting himself. "This is the end Kuchiki Byakuya," Hisana flew up into the air and spread out her wings. "Hojas de Plumas!" **(Feather Blades) **she shouted and let out a rain of feathers down onto Byakuya. The Kuchiki captain had no means with which to defend himself and the barrier of wind circulating around him made it nigh impossible for him to escape.

He was saved by the loud invocation of Hado 58, Tenran. Byakuya looked up at the person that was now standing over him as a sword cut the whip that bound him to the ground. He had been helped by a man wearing the Shinigami uniform and a cape on his back. The kanji of the number 4 was on the back of his cape. The Gadianzu spoke, "Psychological warfare? Is there anything King Ichigo won't try?"

"Well this is a surprise," Hisana said, "I never thought you'd show up."

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked of the Gadianzu.

The man turned his head, but not his body to face Byakuya, "General Aizen asked if I would keep a close eye on you. He suspected King Ichigo of possibly engaging you in some sort of Psychological Warfare. I have been watching from a distance this entire battle, and have concluded that you have in fact been holding back because of the resemblance this woman bears to your wife. My orders were then to take over the battle if that were the case even if I had to get you to retreat by force."

"I will not allow you to stomp on my pride this way Ulquiorra Sciffer, the head captain would…" Byakuya spoke harshly, but Ulquiorra cut him off

"Yamamoto-soutaicho of the Gotei 13 corroborated with this plan. Mutiny is a very serious crime Captain Kuchiki, I would hate to feel responsible for having caused the fall of the Kuchiki house." Ulquiorra said.

Byakuya wanted nothing more right now than to deck Ulquiorra and continue fighting, but he knew that the pale Gadianzu was right. His heart was dragging him down, as was anger, it would be better to leave the battle to a warrior, whom he had read, which had a reputation for having little to none emotion during battle. "I shall not fall back," Byakuya stated, "Not all of the way. I started this fight and wish to see it through to the end."

"Fall back," Ulquiorra glared at him, "All the way."

Byakuya swallowed and then regained his resolve, "Fine," the Kuchiki head shunpoed out of the area.

"Now then," Ulquiorra turned towards Hisana, "From this point on I shall be your opponent."

"Works for me, the objective was just to eliminate a large threat to King Ichigo whether it's you or Kuchiki Byakuya it doesn't matter."

"Unfortunately I don't plan on falling to you," Ulquiorra held up his sword so that it outstretched out to his right side, "Echo, Battooni." **(Demon Bat) **An arm guard, much like Chad's, demonic in consistency, red, black and dark blue, made its way up and down Ulquiorra's arm. A long thin lance made out of bone and as sharp as Steel on all points was in Ulquiorra's gauntleted hand. Two large bat like wings extended out of Ulquiorra's back. The wings did not reach down farther than Ulquiorra's mid back, but they extended out as far as two feet farther than his arm spawn. Ulquiorra spun the Lance fast in his hand and then grabbed it tightly. "I hope you are prepared because I will end this quickly."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Shinigami!Ulquiorra's Shikai is revealed. He faces off against Arrancar Hisana after Byakuya flat out failed to kill her. Will Ulquiorra prevail or will Hisana? And what of Rukia, will she recover? To get your answers you'll have to wait for the next Hero no More, coming soon. Review, Subscribe and Fave plz.)


	9. Battooni, the Sword of Multiple Releases

**(A/N: The battle begins. Ulquiorra takes up arms against Hisana. What will happen?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**78****th**** Rukon District: Inzuri**

Ulquiorra flared his reiatsu, "Prepare to fall." In an instant he was behind Hisana and struck forward with his lance. Hisana blocked with her wing, but the lance stabbed right through. "Hado 4, Byakurai." Hisana's face grew wide with terror as the Kido became charged on the end of Ulquiorra's lance. She tried to pull away, but Ulquiorra's lance was stuck hard in her wing. She ducked her head to avoid being hit by the attack and struck at Ulquiorra with her whip, forcing him to back off and remove his lance. Hisana's wound regenerated and she summoned a Cyclone with her whip and attacked Ulquiorra, but the 4th Gadianzu was not so easily disjointed. Switching his lance to his left hand he put up his gauntleted arm. Reiatsu charged in the fingertips "Tamashi no Shi." **(Soul Death)** Small rays of energy fired from his fingertips creating a small, white and purple sphere that Ulquiorra then cupped in his hands before throwing it into the Cyclone, dissipating it. The sphere then returned to Ulquiorra, the size of a basket ball. And Ulquiorra held it as it glowed in his hand. He glanced at Hisana momentarily and then he threw the ball at her. Hisana dodged to the side, but the sphere erupted into an explosive bomb once it got within the field of her reiatsu. The explosion seared away Hisana's left wing and arm and burned part of her face. Hisana grit her teeth and bared the pain of the damage.

She let out a furious shout as she dropped her whip and shouted "Cero Grande!" **(Giant Cero) **A large Violet Cero came rocketing towards Ulquiorra.

"Hmph," he said as he switched his lance back to his gauntleted hand. Spinning it furiously behind him "Yari Gado," **(Javelin Guard)** he then placed it in front of him, still spinning as the Lance stopped the Cero in its entirety. The Cero then became absorbed within the attack, turning the lance a bright lilac. "Hansha."**(Reflection)** Ulquiorra stopped spinning the lance at a fast speed and now twirled it with his fingers. He then held it like a pole-vault stick and fired Hisana's Cero back at her.

"Cero Grande!" The ceros collided with each other Hisana smirked knowing that she had stopped him, but turned to her right to see one a sphere the same composition as Ulquiorra's Tamashi no Shi Sphere floating next to her. Hisana became incinerated.

"They don't call me the tactician of the Gadianzu for nothing," Ulquiorra said with his head bowed, his back turned to the explosion.

**Hueco Mundo**

"Hisana!" Byakuya shouted enraged as he and Ichigo watched his wife become incinerated.

"That Ulquiorra is one tough nut to crack," Ichigo said bluntly, ignoring Byakuya's pain.

"I will get him back for this," Byakuya swore.

"Do you plan on going out there to fight him now?" Ichigo asked.

"Do I have your permission to do so?" Byakuya asked.

"No," Byakuya tensed at his leader's words, "You could not have foreseen Ulquiorra showing up to attack her. Your plan was working perfectly for the most part. If he hadn't interfered we would've won."

"What do we do then?"

"We, I see you forget who is in charge here," Ichigo said, "Fetch Aizen for me."

"Yes sir,"

When Aizen walked in Ulquiorra and was with him.

"You played right into my thoughts." Ichigo said. "However, I don't believe Ulquiorra alone will be enough to defeat his own counterpart."

"Fair enough, what do you suggest?" Aizen asked.

"Orihime!" The called for Arrancar girl appeared via Sonido.

"Yes master Ichigo," she said.

"I'm sending you out into battle with one of Aizen's Espada, do not fail me." He told her.

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime's arrancar counterpart. He could feel something pulsing on the left side of his chest right near his Espada tattoo.

Aizen snapped him out of his trance when he said, "I trust you two will be able to work cooperatively."

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra answered without hesitation.

"Good," Ichigo snapped his fingers and opened a Garganta, "Good luck."

Orihime turned towards her master and nodded as the Garganta closed.

"He trusts you an awful lot to undertake such a dangerous mission." Ulquiorra said to Orihime.

"I'm his own Assistant, why wouldn't he? I was there when he overthrew former King Yamamoto."

"So you're like a fraccion and you're being sent after an Espada, mine no less." Ulquiorra said, as though he did not believe Orihime was capable of such a feat as defeating his own shadow.

"If you're trying to say I'm not capable, you'd better be prepared to backup your statement." She snapped.

"I'm only going by rank and what I know of the human that is your counterpart." Ulquiorra said.

"Puh, I could overtake her anyday. I've seen the data, she's too soft. I'm all iron." Orihime said.

"Do you have powers like hers?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"You'll see that if I'm forced into Resurreccion won't you?" she asked him.

"Hmph," Ulquiorra scoffed, "For your sake I hope you are. Do not expect me to come to your rescue if you cannot hold your own."

"Only if you don't expect the same of me," She said.

**Unknown Rukon District**

The Ulquiorra of the Gadianzu was on his way back to Soul Society, content with the fact that he had managed to eliminate one of Ichigo's more threatening Arrancar. He was just strutting along when he Shunpoed to another location as a Cero came hurtling his way. Ulquiorra turned to see his adversary.

"I take it, King Ichigo must not have taken kindly to what occurred." Ulquiorra stared his alternate in the face.

"You could say that," the Espada Ulquiorra said.

"And look even Miss Inoue has shown herself today. I was content with just eliminating Hisana, but," Ulquiorra called forth his Shikai without calling it out, "I'd be more than happy to take your lives as well." Orihime drew out her Katana and attacked but Ulquiorra's superior allowed him to easy block her with his lance.

"You call that an attack?" Ulquiorra asked Orihime as she returned to his side.

"Shut up! I had hoped you would cooperatively help me!" she snapped.

"You should have said something," Ulquiorra drew out his Zanpakuto.

"You both expect to be able to defeat me without releasing your forms," The Shinigami Ulquiorra said only to have both get on either side of him using Sonido. However, Ulquiorra had seen them coming just as they appeared and stuck his lance out sideways to parry both adversary's from launching an attack at him forcing both to back away.

"Cero." The green cero from Espada Ulquiorra came rocketing towards Ulquiorra.

"Yari Gado," Shinigami Ulquiorra casually invoked however as he made to block Orihime made to attack. Ulquiorra had only begun to absorb the attack and had not stabilized it so when he turned to block Orihime's attack there was a large explosion. Shinigami Ulquiorra had managed to avoid the worst of the blast by shielding himself with his fist and Ulquiorra was far enough away from the blast. Orihime took quite of bit of damage though, despite her hierro.

_She certainly had no qualms about sacrificing her own helath to injure me, thankfully Battooni can protect most of my body just by blocking myself with my arm. _Ulquiorra turned to block his Arrancar counterpart as he suddenly came at him from above.

"You're quite skilled."

"Of course I am, I'm you. Hado 33 Sokatsui."

Espada Ulquiorra dodged the incoming Kido attack and swung in an attempt to decapitate his Shinigami counterpart. Shinigami Ulquiorra ducked and threw his Lance at Ulquiorra, lodging it in his chest. Espada Ulquiorra plucked out the lance and tossed it aside as he regenerated his body. "That wasn't smart to disarm yourself. Did you think that if you ran me through you could beat me?"

"Whoever said I disarmed myself?" Shinigami Ulquiorra replied. "Ransu Kaifuku!" **(Lance Restoration)** Ulquiorra focused his energy and summoned a new Lance and spun it behind him before gripping it.

"Cero!" The attack came from behind.

"Bakudo 9, Seki!" Ulquiorra blocked the attack with the small circle. Shinigami Ulquiorra turned towards Orihime, "Why he sent you, I have no idea. You have no power to uphold against me, your attacks are weak." He turned towards his Espada self, "Yours are too."

"You must like being able to keep up with us in our sealed forms. No matter, we're here to eliminate you, so we might as well get that accomplished. Enclose, Murcielago." Ulquiorra released his Resureccion.

"Finally you decide to use it, I was wondering how long it would take." Shinigami Ulquiorra tossed his lance into his left hand. "Ransu Kaifuku." A new lance appeared in Ulquiorra's right hand. "I can make as many of these as I want, there is no limit to how many I can create."

Espada Ulquiorra looked over to Orihime who had her katana at the ready. _She still hasn't released her form, does she still think she has what it takes to defeat him without it._

Before he could think on the subject any more his Shinigami counterpart attacked him without warning. Ulquiorra blocked the incoming attack, only to notice that it was his opponent's left hand that had attacked him and find his chest, near his Espada tatoo struck through and impaled. Ulquiorra backed away, only for the wound to close around the lance stuck in his body. His body ached immensely.

Orihime's eyes widened seeing the damage Shinigami Ulquiorra had just inflicted and the state of agony that Espada Ulquiorra was in. He could hardly breathe like that.

Shinigami Ulquiorra looked at her, "You should release your form, you won't beat me otherwise," he said only to have to dodge a Cero Oscuras as Espada Ulquiorra removed the lance from his chest.

"I should definitely be more careful," he patted his chest and looked at his alternate who just stared, "Are you that surprised?"

"Not in the least," He summoned another lance and dropped his hands at his shoulders. "I'm sure you're aware that we Shinigami always try to kill with the least amount of force used if we can help it, but it seems I won't be able to fight without using the full extent of my Shikai."

"Full extent you say?" Espada Ulquiorra asked.

"You heard me correct. However, it means little through words." Shinigami Ulquiorra brought his Arms in front of him in an X-pattern. "Unlock, Niban Shikai," **(Translation: Second Initial Release) **Orihime and Espada Ulquiorra watched as a white spike jutted out from the back of Shinigami Ulquiorra's gauntleted hand. Then similar white spikes ran up his gauntlet around his back and down his other arm. Shinigami Ulquiorra then, as though fighting an invisible force, pushed his arms up and outward and sent out Lances out of each white spike, as more intricate looking spikes aligned themselves along the right side of his gauntlet. The sent out lances telekinetically floated around Ulquiorra. "This is Battooni's second release, I was lucky to be blessed with a Zanpakuto that releases more than twice. It makes me one of the most efficient Gadianzu. With this power I will utterly defeat you." He pulsed energy through his gauntlet by digging his nails into his palm, "Sekitsui-ryoku" **(Translation: Spine Force)** the floating lances were sent every which way at Espada Ulquiorra and Orihime. They were controlled by Shinigami Ulquiorra's mind. Both individuals couldn't even get close to him as they were flanked from every side by his lances.

"Why don't you release your sword?" Espada Ulquiorra asked Orihime at one point.

"No, I can't," she said.

"Yes you can, it's our only hope for victory."

"But master Ichigo…"

"What does he have anything to do with this?" Ulquiorra asked firing a Cero Oscuras into the fray to stop the incoming lances.

"He said that no matter what I wasn't supposed to use Resurreccion. Not unless victory was assured."

"Our deaths are assured if you don't do something!" Ulquiorra said, actually raising his voice.

"I…" Orihime and Ulquiorra Sonidoed to another safe location, "Okay," _Please forgive me for disobeying your orders master Ichigo, _"Reject! Flores de Dios!" **(Flowers of God)**

There was a bright flash of light as Ulquiorra's lances headed towards Orihime and Espada Ulquiorra were sliced down and Orihime was standing with her jacket open, her mask fragments similar to Hallibel's. In her right hand was a red and black double sided Sword. She held the weapon in front of her horizontally and gripped the weapon with both hands. As the 2nd hand gripped objects similar to Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka appeared and floated around Orihime. Orihime placed her weapon behind her and held up her left hand, a black diamond ring appeared on her middle finger.

"Primera Movimiento: Escudo Gigante" **(First movement: Giant Shield) **The object that resembled Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka Ayame, but was in fact just a similar looking bladed object, made rapid circles in midair and made a giant circular shield and magnetized all of Ulquiorra's lances to it. Shinigami Ulquiorra looked over to her and tossed a Tamashi no Shi sphere at her. "Segunda Movimiento: Estrella Receptor" **(Second Movement: Star Catcher) **The bladed object with Lily's color scheme tore after and dissipated the incoming sphere. Both Ulquiorra's were surprised especially when Orihime covered so much ground that she got behind her opponent and said "Tercera Movimiento: Volando Garra" The Tsubaki colored object tore into Shinigami Ulquiorra's chest and out the other end. The 4th Gadianzu hit the ground, bleeding. Orihime charged a cero, but Espada Ulquiorra put a hand on her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We are victorious there's no reason to demolish his corpse." He told her.

"We have to make sure that he is dead so stand back," she charged the red light again, but Ulquiorra put his javelin near it.

"He'll not make it far with those wounds even if he is alive. We've done sufficient damage woman, it's enough." Ulquiorra said.

"Aren't you the merciful one," Orihime said.

"He is me," Ulquiorra said, "We're I in that position without the ability to regenerate I'd want to easy myself into the cold feeling of death, I'd not want my life abruptly ended."

Orihime lowered her arm, "Fine, but if he recovers we'll know who to blame," she said and retracted her Shikai, and zipped her jacket back up. She opened the Garganta, "Let's go,"

"Yes," Ulquiorra said and both left the battlefield.

Shinigami Ulquiorra waited until he was sure the Garganta had closed and then, with tremendous effort, stood up. He disengaged Shikai and then used healing Kido on his wounds.

"They don't call me the tactician for nothing," he said, "The Gadianzu and the Gotei 13 will be happy with the information I have gathered about King Ichigo's little pet." _There were six flowers when she released her sword, _he recalled the event, _she only used three movements, that means there are still three more things about her release that we do not know. We had best be careful._ Ulquiorra sheathed Battooni and walked back to Soul Society.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Yeah, like I would really kill either Ulquiorra or Shadow!Orihime this early on in the series. Next chapter, rather what I have planned, is to have Ulquiorra and Shadow!Orihime's mission reviewed by Shadow!Ichigo. What will he have to say about their exploits? You'll have to wait for the next chapter of Hero no More. Review, Subscribe and Fave. ^_^)


	10. Declaration of War, First Major Battle

**(A/N: It's been a while since I did a chapter for this fic, but with Even Gods Have Families now complete, I can focus on this fic a little more. Please enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Orihime and Ulquiorra returned through the Garganta and were welcomed by Shadow!Ichigo.

"We have returned," Ulquiorra said plainly.

"We would've been back sooner, but Ulquiorra wouldn't allow me to kill the enemy." Orihime snapped before being struck telekinetically by Ichigo. She rubbed her face.

"What did I say?" he asked her picking her up by the hair, his tone frigtening "You were not to use your powers unless victory was assured. The enemy still walks."

"You are certain of this?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We have been watching the encounters unfolding from this very room thanks to Kurotsuchi and Szayel's ingenious designs," Aizen said entering the room.

"She did not reveal her whole hand," Ulquiorra said, "I'm sure you must've noticed that she only used 3 movments of Flores de dios, I am not mistaken in believing that there are six movements in total am I?"

"You are not wrong," Ichigo let go of Orihime.

"Then why is there a problem?" he asked.

"This one," Ichigo pointed to Orihime, "Has the 2nd most powerful Resurreccion in all of the 13 Legions. Her final movement makes it so."

"Is her final ability truly that frightening?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen spoke up, the 4th Espada turned, "I understand your curiousity, but I would prefer you just accept what you are told and not ask too many questions, especially to the head general of the 13 Legions."

"Very well, if you will excuse me I will be going," Ulquiorra walked out the open door down the hall.

"M-may I go too Master Ichigo," Orihime asked from the floor.

"Yes, you may leave, but I'm warning you, disobey my orders again and there will be consequences." Ichigo said.

"Yes sir," Orihime said quickly and left.

"She's very dependent on you." Aizen said.

"She's not the only one." Ichigo said turning towards the orb in the room and had it so that the Kurosaki household came into view.

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo's house, what do you plan to do?" Aizen asked.

"I'm interested in seeing how he fights when pushed," The Arrancar King stated, "The last I saw activity of him it was just a swing of his Shikai. I'm interested in seeing what he will do when thrown under pressure."

"What kind of pressure?" Aizen asked.

"The same kind of pressure that worked on Kuchiki Byakuya, Psychological warfare" Ichigo said, and then called out "Imouto,"

A short girl with short black hair and mask fragments that covered her left eye and ran down underneath her chin a little walked into the room, "Hai niisan,"

"I'm entrusting you with a special mission, listen carefully to my instructions…

**

* * *

**

Karakura Town, Streets

Grimmjow was walking along the streets in Soul Form just itching for a fight. He was alone, which was good because he was going to take out his frustrations on the first enemy he saw.

He stopped when his Soul Pager went off revealing the locations of several different Arrancar sightings headed to Karakura town. There was a sighting close to his location, which excited him.

"Ah finally some action," he grinned, He turned towards the opening Garganta as his opponent revealed himself to be an Arrancar with spiked red hair, with mask fragments aligned across his forehead in a zigzag pattern that came down in two lines in between his eyes almost appearing like snake fangs. His sword was fashioned out like a long and thin katana with a cylindrical shaped blade. The handle was red. The Arrancar came down and drew his sword to face off against Grimmjow

"Judging by your cape, I'd say you're a Gadianzu General. Who are you?"

"I am Gadianzu number 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who are you?"

"It won't matter since you'll soon be in pieces, but I am the Assistant leader to Legion number 6," the Arrancar flared his red spiritual power, "Renji Abarai!"

**

* * *

**

Orihime's house

When Hitsugaya got the call about a group of Arrancar headed his way he immediately headed out with Rangiku to face whoever wanted to take them on. They were met by an Arrancar with dark blue hair and mask fragments shaped like glasses. He was wielding a sword with a blood red blade. Alongside him were two identical looking Arrancar, both Ggio Vegas.

"Three against two eh?" Hitsugaya said aloud to himself.

"Oh don't worry about that," one of the Ggio's said, lifting his arm up to show that both Vega's were symbiotically attached.

"We're almost done fusing." The two latched together. "I am Ggio Vega, the 3rd strongest of the 2nd Legion and also a servant to the 2nd Espada. I have twice the power of a normal Arrancar as by fusing my ferocity has been increased."

"Aizen's gone mad." Rangiku said slightly startled.

"I wouldn't call him mad," the other Arrancar answered, "Besides, it was King Kurosaki's idea to create the fusion Arrancars. Going by the woman's armband I'd say you two are the captain and lieutenant of the 10th Division. I am a member of Kurosaki Ichigo's elite task force the Nightmare Squadron, Uryu Ishida."

Rangiku and Hitsugaya gave serious looks to both their adversaries, ready to begin the fight

**

* * *

**

Urahara Shop

While Urahara was outside the shop enjoying the sunlight, while Renji and Chad were training, he took notice of the opening Garganta. Yoruichi, who was nearby, rushed to his side. Two powerful Arrancar stepped out of the Garganta. One of them had almost a full complete mask, in the form of a helmet over his head, except for two, animalistic ears poking out. He also had paws for hands and stood at a height of over 9 feet. The other Arrancar was completely bald though that could be told from the mask fragments that made the shape of a cavalier knight's helm.

"Well what do you know, we have visitors." Urahara smiled.

"Save the chit chat for later and let's fight," the cavalier arrancar said whipping out his sword.

"Madarame you know it is just as well to give your name to an opponent before fighting him." The other Arrancar said.

Urahara took a good look at his opponents, "Let me guess," he pointed to the cavalier arrancar, "Madarame Ikkaku," he pointed to the other Arrancar, "And Komamura Sajin," he put his hand down, "Am I wrong?"

"Not bad you're much like your counterpart, Kisuke Urahara." Sajin glared.

Urahara just smirked, "My my, a captain and a 3rd Seat, this'll be tough."

**

* * *

**

Tatsuki's house

Loly and Menoly and Tatsuki had just made it back to the Arisawa house when Loly and Menoly's cell phones both went off.

"Crap," Menoly cursed under her breath as they saw the Garganta opened from above and across the street from the house.

"What's going on?" Tatsuki asked.

"You can see that?" Loly asked.

"It's as plain as day!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Yeah but," Menoly began, but there was no time for argument as out from the Garganta stepped an Arrancar with mask fragments all along her neck coming up along her cheeks like branches. She had brown eyes and plum colored hair. Next to her was a blonde Arrancar with a side of his hair brushed down and mask fragments in a ribcage formation latched around it.

"Not good," Loly said as she and Menoly looked up at their adversaries.

"Who are they?" Tatsuki wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter, go inside and don't come out." Menoly said.

"But what about you two?" Tatsuki asked.

"We'll be fine," Loly said, "And we'll explain everything to you afterwards. Menoly," her partner nodded and both swallowed their soul pills and leapt into the air to face off against their adversaries.

"Well well, if it isn't Hinamori and Kira," Loly said, "Haven't seen you two in a while."

"This is going to be fun don't you think so, Izuru," the Arrancar Momo said to him tapping her sword to her open hand

Izuru twitched, "I'm going to enjoy tearing these two apart limb from limb."

**

* * *

**

Karakura Hospital

Uryu had finally finished recovering and his Quincy powers were in full bloom once again, he stepped out into the sunshine and admired the serene weather momentarily. He was about to head for home when he noticed the spiritual pressure nearby. A Garganta opened up directly in front of him revealing a reverse colored Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Uryu's eyes widened and then regained his focus as he summoned his bow, _This cannot be the Captain I fought before, his spiritual pressure is too twisted. What is he? Who is he?_

"Well well, what do you know a Quincy, how interesting there aren't many Quincies for me to examine in Hueco Mundo so I'm glad that there is a Quincy for me to fight and kill here." The reversed Kurotsuchi said.

"Who are you?" Uryu demanded to know.

"I am Legion Leader number 12 of the 13 legions of Hueco Mundo Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Mayuri said.

"I see, so you're one of those special new Arrancar that Kuchiki-san mentioned." Uryu said, "I'm glad you look like a captain I once fought, because I'm sure that you'll want to see the full extent of my powers, and I will not hold back at all."

Mayuri grinned, "Interesting for a Quincy so young your spiritual pressure is quite impressive. What is your name?"

"Uryu, Ishida Uryu, the last Quincy."

**

* * *

**

Urahara's underground training facility

Chad and Renji were taken a breather from their training when all of a sudden a Garganta opened in the basement.

"What Arrancars down here?" Renji half-freaked.

"They must be the special type of Arrancars Ichigo mentioned." Chad said as he summoned his arm.

From out of the Garganta stepped two Arrancar. One of them had an umbrella hat and had mask fragments covering everything except his right eye and halfway down his right cheek. The other Arrancar had white hair in almost a full complete skull mask with an extended chin, and enlarged eyes.

"No way," Renji gaped in surprise, and then looked at the two arrancar with a serious gaze, "We're going to be in trouble, those are the Arrancar counterparts of Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake." Chad vaguely remembered his battle with Kyoraku Shunsui.

_This won't end well he thought, I could barely keep up with him then, I probably hardly stand a chance against this Arrancar version_

"My my this won't be any fun, by the reiatsu read off I'm getting these two won't require any time to dismantle," the Arrancar Shunsui said to Arrancar Ukitake, "We probably won't even need our release forms."

"We'd best not underestimate them just from their reiatsu." The arrancar Ukitake said, "It could prove fatal."

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo was on his way back to his house when his badge started flaring off. He opened his backpack grabbed Kon, shoved his pill down his throat and told Kon to run as far as he could and as fast as he could. Ichigo could tell that the spiritual pressure was that of an Arrancars he made his way towards the direction of the Arrancar's spiritual pressure, but was surprised when he started recognizing the route he was taking. He quickened his pace only to reach his house and find a small girl with black hair wearing Arrancar clothes.

"K-karin," his eyes widened.

"So you're finally here Ichi-nii," Karin said, "I was afraid I would have to hurt Yuzu or dad just toyou're your attention.

"Karin you're…" Ichigo stammered.

"You'd better not hold back onii-chan, or else I'll kill you." Karin flared her spiritual pressure. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear.

**

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo

"Quite an intricate battle you've started," Aizen commented to Ichigo as he sipped tea.

"It is all for the sake of testing my alternate's limits." He said. "Besides we hold the keys to his psychological destruction."

"What are you referring to?" Aizen asked. Both villains could hear struggling and grunting as a raven haired Arrancar with mask fragments along her face like tiger stripes dragged in a struggling, human, black haired girl. Ichigo turned towards them, "Welcome to Las Noches Karin Kurosaki, I do hope that you'll enjoy your stay." Karin looked up in horror at the creature before her, Ichigo pointed his left arm off to the right, "Take her to the prisoner's ward Tatsuki." Ichigo directed.

"T-tatsuki-chan?" Karin looked up at the Arrancar holding her capture as she was suddenly gripped around the neck and the waist.

"That's Mistress Arisawa to you brat," Tatsuki raged as she dragged Karin towards the dungeon, but Karin wouldn't give up trying to break free of her captor's grip.

"Enough Tatsuki allow me," Ichigo walked forward towards the young Kurosaki girl.

"Sir," Tatsuki knelt down and Sonidoed out.

"Miss Karin," Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure, "It would behoove of you to behave, you wouldn't want me to kill you now would you?" he asked using his sword to lift her head to look at him. "I'd hate to have to kill my own sister."

Karin's eyes widened as momentarily she could see the man behind the mask, "Ichi-nii,"

"That's right," Ichigo said, "It seems you've finally recognized the truth."

"No," Karin shook her head violently, "No you can't be Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii isn't a bad person and neither is Tatsuki-chan!"

"Maybe not where you come from," Ichigo said, "Now unless you have a death wish, I suggest you crawl into that room and stay silent. I'd like not to have to kill you it would break your brother's heart especially since he'll have to kill you once already." Ichigo telekinetically lifted Karin and placed her inside the holding area.

"What are you talking about?" Karin demanded to know banging on the door.

"You will know soon enough," Ichigo said and walked away.

_Ichi-nii, I don't know where you are, but I could really use your help right now._

**

* * *

**

Control Room

"Quite a psychological trap," Aizen said to Ichigo as the Arrancar King returned to the room.

"I thought so, when Ichigo finds out that his sister is really no longer there he'll come to the conclusion that he in fact, killed his own sister. I gave Karin specific instructions about her speech patterns, and the other Arrancar I sent out will make sure that Kurosaki Ichigo receives no outside aid. The pieces are set." Ichigo said walking by the chess board set up in the room, and telekinetically grabbed the white king, "And the Great king holds everything in the palm of his hand."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: the First all out battle of the series commences and Ichigo's sister Karin is captured by his own alternate. How will the battles fare? Who will live and who will die? And what of Soul Society and the Gadianzu will they send extra troops to aid in the fight? So many questions, so little answers. See you next time on Hero no More. Review Subscribe and Fave plz)


	11. Arisawa Tatsuki, Substitute Shinigami

**(A/N: First wave of the attack set by King Ichigo. How will it fare? You'll just have to wait and see)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Arisawa House**

"It's been a while since we've seen each other Loly-chan, Menoly-chan," Momo smiled, "I've been waiting to see you two again for quite a while."

Izuru was snickering in the most peculiar way, "I wonder how your blood tastes."

Loly and Menoly drew their swords and attacked, but their opponents blocked and sent them both flying into buildings.

**

* * *

**

Chad's house

"Hey Aaro, you feel that?" Niero asked sitting up.

"Yeah, it feels like there's a bunch of battles going on out there."

"Let's go then Niisan," Niero grabbed her sword.

"Hold up," Aaro said and picked up his sword, "we have company." Both siblings stepped outside as they were met with an opening Garganta.

"Hello there," Luppi said stepping out alongside a male Arrancar wearing a very feminine spy mask with dark blue hair.

"He looks just like Commander Luppi," Aaro said.

"And isn't that Ayasegawa of Legion 11." Niero added.

"How uncouth," Ayasegawa responded, "I much prefer my given name, it's much more beautiful don't you think?"

"Great we gotta couple of gays on our hands." Aaro said drawing out his swords.

"We're not gay!" both Arrancar shouted.

**

* * *

**

Karakura Streets

Shawlong was heading to see what was up with his leader and Tesla was following him, but suddenly they were halted as a Garganta opened behind them revealing Privaron Espada Dordonii Soccahi Alessandro and Cirucci Sanderwitch.

"It's been a while since I've fought with you Tesla, like old times eh?" Shawlong looked at the eyeptached Shinigami.

"Course I'm up for it, these guys aren't counterparts of any of the Gadianzu leaders so they should be cake for the two of us."

"Don't get cocky Tesla, remember what happened last time." Shawlong said.

"Don't worry," Tesla removed his sword from its orange Scabbard, "I'm perfectly prepared."

**

* * *

**

Arisawa house

Izuru and Momo continued to overpower Loly and Menoly as they fought them. Loly went diving towards Momo only to watch as the 5th Legion Assistant Leader gracefully Sonidoed behind her and cut her across the back. Izuru charged at Menoly and slammed her into the ground, before charging a Cero. Menoly slashed him in the neck and stood up. Izuru's wound regenerated and he flipped back onto his feet.

"Not bad girly," he sniggered, "But you won't be able to beat me like that." He drew out his weapon. "Lower to the ground, Pesadilla Fatal!" **(Fated Nightmare)** Izuru's weapon peeled away like a banana, and wrapped around him until he emerged with an external spine and wings and his shirt missing. There was a ribcage shaped breastplate shaped around his chest and his hollow hole was visible on his stomach. Menoly didn't even realize it when the spine extended into a tail and struck her through the chest.

"Menoly!" Loly screamed only to find Momo's fist connect with her stomach.

"Now now Loly-chan, if you want to help Menoly-chan you'll have to beat me first. Unless you'd rather die," Momo spoke calmly and sanely.

"You bitch!" Loly shrieked, "Dissolve, Sansei Mukade!" She tore after Momo only to be casually struck across the waist with Momo's sword.

"You'll have to do better than that Loly-chan," Momo said and grabbed Loly's arm before throwing her straight into the house.

When Tatsuki heard the noise she came to see what was wrong.

"Loly!" she ran up to her.

"Heh, guess the two of us, couldn't stop you from getting dragged into this," Loly said, bleeding.

"My god are you going to be okay?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know," Loly smirked, "But I don't think anyone's coming to save us anytime soon." Suddenly the door when flying open, Tatsuki punched it to break it as Momo walked in.

"Oh lookie here a human who can see us, I'm so lucky." She smiled.

"Tatsuki," Loly said hands shaking as she lifted her sword, "You'll never beat her the way you are. Take my sword," she handed Tatsuki her sword, "If this works you're going to help us save the day."

"Whatever you're planning it won't work," Momo smiled.

"What do I do?" Tatsuki asked.

"thrust the sword into your chest." Loly instructed.

"but," Tatsuki protested.

"Do it!" Loly shouted.

Wincing Tatsuki thrust the sword in between her breasts and there was a bright flash of light.

"What, what great sorcery is this?" Momo asked, Only to be smashed through the door to Tatsuki's house.

"What the," Izuru turned to see Tatsuki walking outside her own home clad in a Shinigami's uniform carrying a thick No-daichi along her back. "Where did she come from?" Izuru asked only to soon find Tatsuki cutting him down along the shoulder.

Momo rushed her but Tatsuki turned around and hacked upward with her blade dealing incredible damage to the Vice-captain class Arrancar.

Menoly looked up, _she was a Shinigami, _she watched as Tatsuki kicked Momo in the neck and blocked Izuru's incoming tail stab, _impossible, unless…did Loly…?_

"You guys are gonna pay," Tatsuki said, "No one attacks my hope and my friends."

"Damn," Izuru huffed, "When did this bitch get so strong?" he asked.

"Don't know don't care, but she's about to be hurting in a second," Momo said, "Better move back Izuru, I wouldn't want to kill you by accident." Momo began bending her sword above her head, "Flutter," she broke it in half, "Mariposa" **(Butterfly) **Large, butterfly like wings extended off of Momo's back, her feet wrapped into a cylindrical shape and two antennas sprouted from her head. Her hollow how was visible just below her breasts. Momo's hands were still free, and were glowing with dark with spirit energy. "You have no chance against me girl. A Shinigami without a release will never hold up to an Arrancar's level. Take this." Momo fired several black energy blasts at Tatsuki. With a determined look, Tatsuki dodged or parried each one and before Momo couldn't fire another volley Tatsuki hacked off her right wing and stabbed her Zanpakuto through Momo's chest. Momo raised a hand to the black impaled in her chest. _I never thought that I'd be defeated by a mere human turned into a Shinigami. _She said as her eyes rolled back into her head. Tatsuki removed her sword.

Tatsuki looked at Izuru, "You're next," she said.

"You seem to have no idea who you're up against woman," Izuru said as all of a sudden his hands grew to be like that of Shawlong Kufang's Tijereta as did his feet, "I am Kira Izuru, the Assisant leader of the 3rd Legion Kira Izuru. I will not go down because of a piss ant like you. Izuru clawed at Tatsuki who jumped over the strike and leapt into the air to attack Izuru from above. Izuru lashed out his tail at her, but she swatted it away and cut into his shoulder, but she didn't cut very deep.

"Damn what's with you," she said as Izuru regenerated.

"It's called Hierro," Izuru said, "It's like my armor. The Arrancar you defeated b4, she didn't have much, all of her attacks were Kido based. That's not how I fight. I'm all melee, perfect for a Shinigami like yourself. Izuru made to attack Tatsuki only for something to strike him in the shoulder. Tatsuki and he both turned to see a panting Menoly with her Shikai released. "You damn bitch," Izuru turned to attack her, but found himself unable to move.

"That was lucky," Menoly panted clutching her wound, "I didn't think I'd actually get you like that, I thought Tatsuki would have to reflect it off her blade."

"You damn bitch what did you do?" Izuru demanded to know.

"My Zanpakuto is called Osoroshii Sasori, like the Scorpion it stings its opponents with its powerful poison prevents you from using any non organic limbs."

"You bitch!" Izuru cursed.

"Looks like you're just a big target." Tatsuki smirked. Izuru put on an Oh Shit face as Tatsuki leaped high into the air and came right down on his head splitting him in half. Tatsuki got Menoly inside and helped them both to the couch. She dressed their wounds as best she could with what she had in the house.

"I'm gonna go look for help you guys, I'm sure Ichigo would know something." Tatsuki said.

"Wait Arisawa-san," Menoly called out, Tatsuki turned towards her, "Orihime, your friend she has the power…the power to heal any injury. She can heal us." Menoly said.

Tatsuki blinked, "Orihime has that kind of power?"

Loly pushed Menoly down so she could leverage so she be heard and seen, "Does it matter go get her!" she demanded and then began coughing when her wounds reopened.

"Okay, I'll be back in flash you guys, and I demand an explanation while Orihime's fixing you up." She said.

"That won't be a problem," Menoly said.

Tatsuki smirked and ran out the door

**

* * *

**

Orihime's house

"Are you prepared to fall before us?" Uryu asked Rangiku and Hitsugaya. "Because with the amount of skill level we possess, you'll both be destroyed."

"We'll be the judge of that," Hitsugaya said and then he and Rangiku shouted, "Gentei Kaijo." Rangiku went rushing after Ggio Vega and Hitsugaya the Uryu double. "Sit upon frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The ice went blasting towards Uryu, but he put up his blood colored blade to block as the ice was cut and absorbed into it.

"Thanks for the energy I'll be sure to use it," Uryu held up his sword, "Cero," he fired the attack at Hitsugaya who dodged.

"Hado number 26 Akuaresa!" A blast of water shot towards Uryu, but again he slashed it and fired another Cero with the absorbed spirit energy.

_Damn this isn't good, _Hitsugaya theorized, _Every attack I throw at him he seems to absorb and use as a Cero in retaliation. Hyorinmaru is useless if he can just cut it so easily._

"This is pathetic, I'll try not to kill you, but there's no point in drawing out this fight. It only matters that you're unable to go to the assistance of Kurosaki Ichigo," Uryu said and lay his blade along his left arm and poked the tip with his middle finger, "Fly through the air, Sangre Arco" **(Blood Bow) **A demonic looking bow made out of red spirit energy, similar in shape and size to Uryu's Ginrei Kojaku, but with Skull's facing towards the center at perpendicular angles. The bow seemed to be wrapped in some form of cloth that extended down to the pull string which connected to Uryu palm. Uryu's suit had become dark brown with blue hems, like that of a ranger and he now had his mask fragment glasses sticking straight up near the bridge of his nose up above his hair as the glasses also extended out a bit more. "You're dead, Malidita lluvia!" Hundreds upon hundreds of arrows slammed into Hitsugaya's body punching him full of holes, before he had a chance to say the word Bankai. Hitsugaya fell onto the ground, bleeding intensely. "Mission complete," Uryu said with an evil grin. He returned to regular form and contacted Ichigo, "Hitsugaya Toshiro incapacitated, or, hopefully, deceased." Uryu spoke.

"Excellent work Uryu, I expected no less from the leader of the Nightmare Squadron."

"It's not that big of a deal, I'm just doing my job." He said.

"Return to base, please let Ggio handle the woman." Ichigo commanded.

"Yes sir," Uryu said and walked through the Garganta.

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya's position

As Hitsugaya lay there a shadow brushed over him, "Poor guy, so young and cut down by these beasts." The person who owned the Shadow said stepping over him.

**

* * *

**

In front of Orihime's house

Rangiku meanwhile was having trouble keeping up with Ggio Vega and neither one had released their sword.

"Not a very good warrior are you?" Ggio asked with a satanic grin. "You're gonna wind up just like your captain." Rangiku just then noticed how weak Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure had become, "Don't let your guard down you stupid bitch." Vega charged only to be blocked by a sword different from Rangiku's. It was long with a cylindrical handle that was purple.

"Wh-who are you?" Rangiku asked the newcomer.

The girl lifted her head, "The name's Arisawa Tatsuki," Tatsuki said, "And I'll be the one to dispose of this bozo." She pushed Ggio away and stood tall with her blade.

"How amusing you think you can beat me?" Ggio said, "You're out of your league girl."

"Really cause I just defeated two of your buddies earlier and it was easy." Tatsuki gave a cocky grin.

"Oh yeah, well you won't be doing the same to me." Ggio said.

"You wanna bet?" Tatsuki asked and charged towards him.

_This girl, _Rangiku thought as she watched Tatsuki and Ggio go at it, _She's not a regular Shinigami, Orihime's talked about her a great deal that's Arisawa Tatsuki, _Tatsuki cut Ggio across the chest as he jumped backwards to dodge her horizontal swing, _When and how did she become a Shinigami? Has she been one all this time and no one knew, _Rangiku shook her head, _no that can't be it._

"Tatsuki!" Orihime came running out of the house.

"Orihime go back inside this minute!" Rangiku ordered.

"But I noticed Tatsuki's presence and…" Orihime began

Rangiku cut her off, "Don't worry about that now I'll explain it later." Orihime nodded and shut the door. Rangiku looked back at the fight unfolding, _Go get em Arisawa-san. _

**

* * *

**

A Few Blocks from Orihime's house

As Tatsuki swung Ggio backflipped and landed away from her, "Not bad," he said, "You're better than that other Shinigami, you can actually keep up with me. It's too bad there's no one like you in the Legion. You're pretty good."

"I'm truly flattered." Tatsuki said.

"I wasn't complimenting you, your good for a Shinigami in their sealed form, but you'll never beat me if you can't beat me in my release form. Bite off, Tigre Estoque" Ggio transformed into his release form and attacked her. Tatsuki barely had enough time to put up a defense and Ggio just kept pushing her back. "What's the matter Shinigami? Where'd all your strength go? Is this the limit of strength you posses? How pathetic," Ggio brought up his leg and kicked Tatsuki in the side of the face into someone else's yard knocking her out. "Damn pest," he spat, "I really wish I could kill you, but I'm under orders to only kill if absolutely necessary. And right now, I don't see the necessity, especially since you didn't release your sword." Ggio headed out of the area and back to Rangiku, "Miss me?" he asked. Rangiku just gave him a cold look, "Don't worry about that other Shinigami, I left her alive. Now," he took a battle stance, "Where were we?" He and Rangiku exchanged fierce glances as the wind blew by them.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: And so Tatsuki becomes a Substiute Shinigami, eliminating Arrancar Momo and Arrancar Izuru with Shinigami Menoly's help, but gets her butt kicked in by Ggio Vega, who now faces off against Rangiku. Uryu shows off his amazing skill and pelts Hitsugaya full of arrows. He's not the leader of Ichigo's Nightmare Squadron, a squadron in place of Soul Society's Kido Corps, for nothing. What will happen in the next chapter? And what will Orihime think when she finds out about Tatsuki's becoming a Shinigami? Find out next time on Hero no More. Review, Subscribe and Fave plz).**


	12. Strike Down the Enemy

**(A/N: And were back to the fight. And for the record all of the Arrancar in Aizen's army have Shinigami counterparts, just not all of them are Gadianzu leaders, the same goes for all of the good guys having Arrancar counterparts)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Orihime's house**

"You ready Shinigami?" Ggio asked Rangiku.

Rangiku brought her Zanpakuto up, "Growl, Haineko!" The ask spread like wildfire around the area

"Protecting yourself with this ash, that won't help you." Ggio taunted, "Cero!" He fired a powerful Cero through the ash and actually managed to burst through the ash surrounding him and hit Rangiku dead on dealing massive damage to her. Haineko dissipated and Ggio walked over to Rangiku's massively damaged body. "It's been fun lady, but I gotta get going, I got no orders to kill and you're not that much of a threat," A Garganta opened and he stepped through it to exit.

**

* * *

**

Above Urahara's shop

High above the Urahara shop Urahara and Yoruichi were preparing to lock in combat against Sajin and Ikkaku.

"Well what's say we get started," Urahara said and drew out his sword, "Awaken, Benihime." The powerful sword appeared and Urahara stood ready to face off.

Yoruichi stood with a determined look on her face, "Shunko."

Ikkaku and Sajin looked at their opponents powers, "Do you think we need to use our release forms hombre?" Ikkaku asked Sajin.

"Not right now, let us take the measure of our opponents and then we shall see."

"Whatever man, but their going down!" Ikkaku charged straight at Yoruichi only to get a high kick to the face and then get sliced to ribbons from the chest up by Urahara's Benihime. The pieces of Ikkaku fell to the ground in chunks.

"You are very dangerous Urahara Kisuke, much like your counterpart," Sajin said, "It appears I must fight you two at my full strength," Sajin held up his sword horizontally, "Snarl, Rey Lobo!" **(Spanish for King Wolf)** Yoruichi and Urahara looked on as Sajin transformed into a giant, hollow-like, white wolf with grayish blue flames emitting from his legs, back and tail. The wolf itself had a helmet on it resembling his Shinigami counterpart's Kokujo Tengen Myo. His hollow hole was present on his underbelly.

"He's pretty big," Yoruichi said to Urahara.

"It doesn't matter the size, in Benihime's eyes all enemies are equal."

Sajin growled and charged across the sky towards Urahara who activated his Blood Mist Shield, blocking the charge. Yoruichi got to the side of the large bestial hollow and kicked it a good distance. Sajin charged again, but Urahara was in no mood for games it seemed,

"Shred, Benihime." Hundreds of energy bullets went firing towards Sajin's body cutting him in many locations. Sajin continued to rush through the charge, not wanting to be stopped by the rushing attack headed at him. Yoruichi appeared behind him and with a powerful battle cry and open palmed thrust struck into Sajin's back and split him in half, sending blood everywhere.

"That was pretty violent Yoruichi-san," Urahara smirked, "Even after 100 years you've still got it."

Yoruichi ceased her panting and looked at Urahara. She stood up and brushed her hair and smiled. Both however, didn't have time to relax as Arrancar's Ukitake and Shunsui rose up from out of the ground with immense velocity and faced off against them.

"Well well if it isn't our other guests," Urahara said.

"Kisuke you…" Yoruichi started

Urahara interrupted her "I sensed their spiritual pressure when shortly after our previous opponents arrived. I do hope you didn't make a mess of my underground training facility."

"We left those other two alive if that's what you're asking." Shunsui said, "Despite having used Bankai that crimson haired guy wasn't much of a threat and neither was the human."

"Dear me, you two must really have just as much strength as the real Ukitake and Kyoraku-san," Urahara said and then lowered his tone to one of a frightening state, "Bring it on."

**

* * *

**

Karakura Hospital

"I've so been looking forward to finding a quincy to study," Mayuri smirked eyeing Uryu, "Perhaps you'd be willing to avoid this conflict and just come with me so I can experiment on you."

"Sorry," Uryu said, "I just got out of the hospital," and readied his bow, "I don't plan on going back in it." He fired a barrage of arrows at Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who dodged and made to attack Uryu from behind, but Uryu used Hirenkyaku to escape being hit.

"My my you do move quickly," Mayuri said and held up his hand, "Cero Multiplicador" **(Cero Multiplier) **Four different Ceros, each of a different color came charging at Uryu.

"Crap," Uryu made to dodge and fired another barrage of arrows, but the Ceroes honed in on him.

"A special additive I added to my Ceros," Mayuri said as he increased the speed as the attack slammed into Uryu, knocking him out of the air, "I can control their speed and direction with my mind so that once I've selected my target they don't escape. Quite useful don't you think?" he asked.

_This Kurotsuchi is just as twisted as his Shinigami counterpart. I can't underestimate him. _Uryu thought as he panted. _I need to keep on my toes and keep in line with him. If I don't, I'll lose, and most likely die._

**

* * *

**

Chad's House

"You think we're about to let a couple of losers like you stop us?" Aaro asked.

"We'll beat you and soon you'll be begging for our mercy," Luppi boasted.

"We'll see about that," Aaro said, "Inspire, Bureiburansu!" **(Brave Lance) **Aaro's sword turned into a light blue, metal rod with a dark blue patterning wrapping around it like vines. At both ends of the rod there was a blue colored, steel point in the shape of pincer claws. Aaro twirled the lance in front of him and then brought it behind him and held it out sideways.

Niero raised her sword high into the air, "Pierce the sky, Sutomusodo" **(Storm Sword) **Niero's sword flashed as it turned Blue along the blade, hilt and handle. The guard was the shape of a butterfly and was yellow. Aaro went off to face Luppi and Niero charged for Yumichika

"Already releasing your Shikai, you must not have faith in your own abilities," Yumichika said.

"Sorry, but I just don't like your kind." Niero said and hacked at him with her sword, Yumichika blocked.

"Is this all your sword can do? Transform into an aesthetically beautiful blade? And you call yourself a Gadianzu." Yumichika chuckled. Niero moved her blade up destabilizing Yumichika and stabbed forward, but only got a shallow wound. "Honestly women should know their place on the battlefield." Yumichika scoffed.

Niero pointed her sword at him with both hands and fired a bolt of lightning from her sword him hitting him straight in chest and tearing through the other side, "Don't underestimate me," she said as Yumichika's wound regenerated, "You'll regret it."

**

* * *

**

Aaro's position

"So are you going to release for me, or am I going to have to make you?" Aaro asked Luppi.

"Sorry, I don't feel the need," Luppi brushed off, "You're only one person so it'd be no fun if…"

Aaro cut him off by attacking from behind and almost getting Luppi straight through the back, but Luppi blocked, "Sorry, I'm not just gonna let you stand there and monologue." Aaro said and gripped his lance tighter and got a firm grip on Luppi's sword and then swung around and with momentum flung Luppi a good distance. "Don't underestimate Luppi," Aaro warned and Shunpoed behind him, "And don't let your guard down either," Aaro came around Luppi and ran him through with his Shikai. The length of Bureibruansu could be seen through Luppi's hollow hole. "Is that it for you?" Aaro asked, "How pathetic." Aaro put his foot in Luppi's side and shoved him off his lance, "Aw now look what you did," Aaro faux whined, "You got your hollow guts all over my lance."

**

* * *

**

Niero's position

_How is this possible? _Niero found herself asking as she slid away from Yumichika, _the longer I seem to contend with him, the weaker I seem to get, but he hasn't released his sword yet._

"Let me guess what you're thinking," Yumichika said suddenly, "He hasn't released his sword yet, so why am I getting weaker, am I right?"

Niero looked at him in amazement.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I am one of few Arrancar whose power leaks even in sealed form. What that power is…well you already seem to be feeling the effects." He said.

"So, you're draining my spirit energy as we fight? Is that it?" Niero asked. Yumichika didn't budge, "Then I'll just have to finish you off before I run out." She put both hands on her sword, "Bankai," nothing happened. Niero was shocked.

"I just told you," Yumichika said, "You're spirit energy has been slowly draining over time, your spiritual energy is too weak to summon your Bankai, in a matter time," He flared his reiatsu, "It'll be to weak just to handle my spiritual pressure." He walked closer to Niero she put her hands to her throat and began gasping for air, "Well what do you know," Yumichika cupped Niero's chin, "It seems you're weak enough right now."

"Get your damned hands off my sister," Aaro shouted as he drove his lance down into Yumichika, but the Arrancar blocked.

"I take it Luppi wasn't able to stop you, very well then, I will." He pushed Aaro away, "I've already succeeded in draining your nee-san's spiritual energy so it shouldn't be hard to do the same to you."

"Peh, I'm not going to give you a chance to drain mine," Aaro said confidently.

"You don't have a choice," Yumichika rushed at Aaro who blocked with his lance. His loss of presence away from Niero gave her time to catch her breath.

_How can such an Arrancar exist? _She asked herself as she stared at the rooftop on her hands and knees, _brother please be careful. _She stood up and almost stumbled back down onto the ground and just knelt down on one knee, her left hand gripping her sword and her right hand over her heart, panting, _God I feel so weak, if only there was a way to restore my spiritual energy or stop that monster, _she watched as Aaro was sent flying through a billboard as Yumichika floated in front of it. _If I can give Aaro an opening, I can give him the chance he needs to send this guy packing. I don't have much spiritual energy left, but hopefully what I have will be enough._

Aaro leapt back at Yumichika, but missed striking him with his lance,

"I don't believe it, I haven't even used my release form and you can't even keep up with me," Yumichika gloated as he slammed Aaro towards the rooftop that Niero was on, "It's over Shinigami," he said, "You're time is up," he swung down to deliver the killing blow to Aaro.

"Bakudo 45 Kurai Hikari Ropu!" **(Light Dark Ropes) **Yumichika was suddenly bounded by ropes of light as chains of darkness pinned him to his location. Aaro looked over to Niero who was panting heavily almost ready to keel over, "Aaro!" she called

"So much for you," Aaro said to Yumichika, and raised the sharp edge of his lance over Yumichika's head, "Die!" the lance came down, but all of a sudden the Kido dissipated and Yumichika grabbed the lance before sending Aaro into the nearby wall of the next building over where upon he banged against it and fell down to the alleyway below.

"No, Aaro!" Niero cried out with the last of her strength, only to have herself kicked in the stomach and sent cascading off the building in freefall motion.

"Well, that takes care of those bothersome pests." Yumichika said, looking over Niero's unconscious form, "Hopefully the others will be okay on their own." Yumichika opened the Garganta and left.

**

* * *

**

Karakura Streets

Renji and Grimmjow were continuing their battle and so far neither one had done a sword release. Renji came diving towards Grimmjow charging a Cero, but the 6th Gadianzu just leapt after him and slammed him through the stomach and sent him flying through a bunch of buildings. "Come on," Grimmjow complained, "I haven't even needed Gentei Kaijo and I'm already kicking your ass. Get serious Arrancar, or I'll just release my Shikai and wipe the floor with you."

"You think you're gonna wipe the floor with me that's a laugh," Renji said with a grin on his face, "I'll make you eat those words. Screech, Babuino Reptil!" **(Reptilian Baboon)** Renji transformed into a gigantic, bipedal version of his Shinigami counterpart's Zanpaktuo spirit, except that instead of hair his form has scales, and instead of one tail he had eight.

"Interesting form now here's mine, Claw Apart, Kinzoku Pansa!" **(Metallic Panther) **Grimmjow's sword disappeared and were replaced by his hands becoming coated in gauntlets shaped like panther claws as sharp metal greaves and boots in the shape of panther legs condensed around his legs. Following that, a metallic, panther like tail grew out from behind him. "Now the real action begins," he said and charged forward at Renji, beginning the brawl. Grimmjow was completely on the offensive, not giving Renji a chance to strike back.

"What's the matter, don't tell me this all you got?" Grimmjow asked, "I figured you'd have more power than this, but I guess I've been overestimating you since the start. Grimmjow gave a sharp Right Hook and plowed Renji into the ground, "Say your prayers Arrancar! Hado number 59 Hijuukogeki!" **(Fire beast assault)** At the speed of Mach 10 a fiery meteor with a detailed face of a dragon's head went charging at Renji and just as the large Arrancar stood up tore through him and slammed into the ground creating a small explosion, burning all of Renji's snake tails. Grimmjow then condensed his reiatsu so that a thick light blue aura formed around him, "You're dead! Savage Panther Strike!" Grimmjow charged forward towards Renji and in what appeared like seconds diced the Arrancar into pieces. "Don't waste my time." He said when the Arrancar was surely beaten, "Next time Ichigo I want you to send me a real challenge.

**

* * *

**

Karakura Alleyways

Shawlong was already down for the count and Tesla was now being double ganged by Dordonii and Cirucci.

"Whatsamatter eyepatch?" Cirucci asked Tesla, "Having trouble contending with us?"

"Not in the least," Tesla said, "I thank you for taking down Shawlong because now I don't have to hold back."

"What are you blathering about, you've already used your Shikai niño," Dordonii said staring at Tesla's sword which was the same form as his Arrancar counterpart's sealed sword, "What could you possibly have in store for us, you're not of the captain or Gadianzu class so it's not like you have Bankai. What could you possibly do?"

"I'll show you," Tesla said and reached for his eyepatch, "Szayel's pretty good with technology in fact if it wasn't for this eye patch this fight would've been over a while ago. Allow me to show you my true power."

****

To be continued…

* * *

**(A/N: Tesla steps up his game as he is faced with Cirucci and Dordonii simultaneously. I'm pretty sure most of you can guess what's about to happen, but for those of you who can't I won't spoil the surprise. And, as you know, Grimmjow is currently in good strength, will he be able to go to Ichigo's aid, or at least know that Ichigo is even fighting? And what of Urahara & Yoruichi will they be able to take down the Arrancar versions of Shunsui and Ukitake? And will Uryu be able to succeed in defeating Mayuri? Find out on the next chapter of Hero no More. Review, Subscibe and Fave plz).**


	13. Psychological Warfare 2

**(A/N: It's been a while since one of these came out. I've been lazy with my fanfiction, but I'm finally in the mood to write out this next chapter. Please enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Karakura Alleyways**

Tesla took one look over to the unconscious Shawlong and realized that now nothing held him back from unleashing his ultimate power. He reached for his eyepatch.

"Bad luck for both of you," he said to Dordonii and Circucci, "If you hadn't ganged up to take out Shawlong then I doubt I would be able to use this, I always try to fight cooperatively and Shawlong wouldn't be able to handle my true power."

"What are you babbling about one-eye?" Cirucci asked.

"See that's the thing, there's nothing wrong with this eye, it's just a," he clenched it, "seal!" Tesla removed his eye patch and his reiatsu leaked out much stronger than before.

"This is…" Dordonii gaped at the 5th Gadianzu group's assistant.

"You guys did well against me and Reijibureka, but you won't any longer. **(Reijibureka = Rage Breaker) **his special ability is to become stronger the more reiatsu there is at my disposal as well as the level of adrenaline in my system, and with this new increase in power. I will destroy you both." Tesla smirked and moved, faster than both Privaron's could see and both found themselves with gashes in their shoulders. "If you leave now I won't think less of you, but choose to fight and you'll regret it." Both Privaron's chose the latter option to continue fighting Tesla. Cirucci sent her midrange weapon at him, but Tesla deflected it with a powerful swing. "Hado 40, Sora Ransu" **(Sky Lance) **A triangular, multi layered blue energy went sailing towards Cirucci tearing through her stomach, spilling blood everywhere and taking her out of the fight, permanently.

"You are strong for someone who is merely a fraccion as an Arrancar," Dordonii was saying, "I am impressed, but I cannot allow you to remain standing Whirl, Giralda!" Dordonii released his form.

Tesla closed his eyes, "You just don't get it," he said, "But I guess I have no choice, but to show you the true might of the 5th Gadianzu Group." Tesla sheathed his sword and flung his arms out wide, using his reiatsu as a shield so that Dordonii found it difficult for his Giralda's extensions to attack him, "Ye nameless ruler of hell, lend me your hate and your anger. Make it so that my enemies may never walk this earth again. Hado 65 Suzumebachinosu!" **(Hornet's Nest) **The area behind Tesla turned a dark crimson as pairs of yellow eyes stared at Dordonii, "Farewell, Dordonii Alessandro Del Soccochio!" Nothing could be heard after that except the buzzing of insects and a blood curdling scream from Dordonii. As his body lay on the ground Tesla sheathed his sword. "That should do it," he said, "I should contact Nnoitra-sama let him know what's happened."

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo was staring down the arrancar before him that took the form of his sister.

"You're not Karin," he said holding Zangetsu out before him.

"Who says I'm not Ichi-nii?" she asked, "Didn't you think it strange that day, the day I told you that I knew your secret, that I knew that you were a Shinigami. You never thought it strange?" she asked.

"I was there the day you were born you couldn't possibly be an Arrancar!" Ichigo shouted at her.

Karin shook her head sadly, "Poor, poor Ichi-nii. You didn't think that humans could only become Subsitute Shinigami did you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean that I became an Arrancar the same way you became a Shinigami." She answered.

"Thanks for the obvious information I meant what the hell are you talking about, you would never break the law you would never join an organization to help destroy you helped me send that kid to the Soul Society to be reunited with his mother."

"That was a while ago Ichi-nii, and it was before I realized how powerless I was. I, I always wanted power, the power to fight, the power to be useful to you and then later I met someone who told tipped me off about you being a Shinigami and swayed me to see if I could be useful to you in some way, but you pretended like I was crazy, I was very hurt Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted, "And so I decided that if I couldn't be useful to you, that I would help destroy you because, I hate you, you and dad."

"And what about Yuzu?" Ichigo shouted.

"She's just an annoying twin who can't even see spirits she's a failure to our household."

"Don't you ever speak about your sister like that." Ichigo gripped his sword.

"That's it Ichi-nii, use your hatred and your anger, so that I can use it to blind you with rage."

"Stop calling me Ichi-nii, I know you're not my sister!" Ichigo shouted.

"You will see the truth soon enough Ichi-nii now are we going to fight or what?" she asked.

"Karin let's talk this out, we don't have to fight!" Ichigo shouted only to have to dodge a cero.

"The time for words is long since past," Karin drew out her sword, "There is only one path before us and that is the path of a sibling squabble."

"This is more than a squabble one of us could die."

"Not one of us, you will die! You don't have what it take to kill me Ichi-nii, you're too soft."

Ichigo tensed at the thought of fighting his sister, he didn't want to combat against the sister he always cared for and loved, the one who knew more about him than the rest of his family, it wasn't fair

_Damn it, this is ridiculous. _

_**If you won't fight King then I'll fight for you! **_

_You will not! I won't let you kill my sister! I won't either._

_**You really are pathetic, an opponent is an opponent whether it's your sister, your father or your grandma an enemy is someone that must be eliminated. **_Ichigo's hollow tried to convince his landlord.

Karin charged at Ichigo who blocked, "Let's begin this I've waited long enough for this moment."

Ichigo pushed her away from him, _If she really wants to fight I guess I have no choice, but I refuse to kill her! _Ichigo raised up his sword, "Getsuga Tensho!"

"Now you're talking Ichi-nii!" Karin got excited and fired off a Cero to block his attack before Sonidoing behind him and attacking her brother. Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu again only for Karin to kick up to push away his sword and head butt him sending Ichigo away, who got back up on his feet only for Karin to come leaping at him from above. Ichigo used Shunpo to dodge. "What's the matter Ichi-nii, if you won't cut me then there's no point in actually fighting you. Give it your all Ichi-nii!" Karin demanded.

"No, I won't kill you!"

"That's too bad, because I want to kill you." She shouted, "And here's my convincer!" she through her sword into the ground and clapped her hands together, "Conjure up, Divina Hechicera!" **(Divine Sorceress) **There was a bright flash of light that warped around Karin until she emerged with her hands and feet glowing and a cape billowing behind her. Her upper uniform was mostly gone replaced by a coiled breastplate that hooked onto the cape behind her. Her mask fragments extended to cover both her eyes which appeared to be scanning Ichigo. "This is it Ichi-nii, now you will die." She picked up Ichigo with what appeared to be telekinesis and then threw him over her behind her and then fired a Sky Blue Cero at him.

Ichigo saw this and had no choice at this point. He gained his balance on the air and thrust his sword in front of him as the cloth wrappings of Zangetsu wrapped around his arm and he shouted, "Bankai!" There was a whirl of dust as he emerged in the form of Tensa Zangetsu and attacked with Getsuga Tensho destroying Karin's Cero. The Arrancar child used a force wave to dodge the Getsuga's incoming strike. Ichigo charged forward and attacked, now having no choice but to fight with all he had. He knew the dangers of fighting at full strength, but it was all he could do to survive. Ichigo charged forward with his sword in hand, but Karin created a wave of force with her right hand to shove him away. Ichigo got back up and attacked with Getsuga Tensho only for Karin to block with a shield. _Her abilities appear to be all Kido, with every attempt I make to attack she can swat me away with Telekinetic force. No matter what I do she has perfect defense. I have to make it close, I can't risk a hollowfied Getsuga. I have to beat her with just my Bankai. I have to!_

Suddenly Ichigo found his body being choked by a force as Karin appeared behind him, "Not bad for just your Bankai Ichi-nii, but it's not enough. My Divina Hechicera gives me the ability to create powerful binding and destructive waves as well as teleportation and telekinesis. "You were doomed from the start, but it was a good effort. Unfortunately this is as far as you go. It seems that in the end, it is I who is the superior Ichi-nii. Goodbye!" Karin prepared to charge up what appeared to be a black cero with a blue outlining. Ichigo had a choice to make. He could take the blast and die or he could hollowfy and attack to survive, and most likely kill Karin in the process.

_This is a fine mess I've gotten myself into. I don't know what I should do. I…everyone's counting on me, but Karin, can I…can I really bear the burden of killing my own sister. And more importantly what do I tell Yuzu and dad about this? Hey guys Karin became possessed by an evil spirit so I killed her, yeah that'd go over real well. _

_**Ichigo, **_

_Zangetsu? Is that you old man? _Ichigo asked.

_**Yes, but my time is brief, however there is something I must tell you.**_

_What is it? _Ichigo wanted to know

_**I can feel the troubled heart you have, and I want you to know that a troubled heart is better than having no heart at all**_

_You're saying I should kill Karin! _Ichigo shouted.

_**I'm saying that you should do what you believe is the best thing to do, your opponent wants to kill you Ichigo, in battle relationships with a relative will only hinder and weaken you, if your words cannot convince her then maybe your blade will have to. You tried to use your words and failed, you have tried to use what little power you have while battling to help your sister, but it seems that she is beyond your help. Ichigo do what must be done.**_

_I, _Ichigo tensed, _I understand_

Karin continued charging her Cero only for Ichigo to hollowfy and break free of her containment barrier, surprising her

_Sorry about this Karin, please forgive me, _he said to himself, "Getsuga Tensho!" At a point blank range Karin had no chance against the powerful brunt of Ichigo's attack. It tore right through her and almost completely annihilated her. Her spirit energy was all bust blasted away, but her body remained intact, at least for the most part. She reverted to her sealed form.

**

* * *

**

Las Noches

_Karin, _Shadow!Ichigo watched the spectacle of what had just occurred, he didn't want to believe that his own shadow had just broken the psychological cage and had killed his sister. Shadow!Ichigo could feel rage building up and watched as Ichigo did not let Karin fall and lowered her to the ground cradling her.

**

* * *

**

Urahara's shop

Urahara and Yoruichi were both panting as Ukitake and Shunsui seemed relatively uninjured. Suddenly both arrancar seemed to be distracted momentarily before receiving an incoming communication from their leader to tell them to head back. Urahara and Yoruichi stared, wondering what the heck the battle was all about.

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo cradled his sister in his arms, she was still breathing, but he knew it wouldn't be for long.

"Ichi-nii," Karin spoke weakly.

"Karin," tears were streaming down Ichigo's face.

"I guess it was foolish of me to believe that I could defeat you Ichi-nii eh?" Karin asked.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I told you why," she said with heavy breathing, "but I guess maybe I wasn't meant to fight." Karin's head turned, "I'm sorry Ichi-nii, forgive me for being selfish."

"There's nothing to forgive," he said.

"That's so like you," Karin smiled.

"Please don't die," he pleaded.

"We both know that's not going to happen," Karin said, "Goodbye Ichi-nii, I know I never actually told you, and denied it all throughout the fight, but I'm glad that I was your sister." Karin's body then went limp.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted. "Karin!" he shook her and shook her, but Karin did not respond. Ichigo just sat on his knees and punched the ground, "Damn it!" he cursed, "Damn it! DAMN IT!" he shouted. Ichigo brought Karin's body over to the front steps and got back into his body before carrying her inside. He went to his dad's office door and knocked. Isshin let him in.

"Ichigo, what's the matter?" his father asked him when he saw Ichigo crying, "A boy your age shouldn't cry."

"Dad, I just found Karin out in the street, she…" Ichigo tried to come up with an explanation when both He and his dad heard Yuzu scream to which Ichigo and Isshin ran to see what was going on. Isshin took one look at Karin and immediately understood what the problem was.

"What happened Ichigo?" Isshin asked not facing his son.

"I-I don't know," Ichigo said, "I-I just found her in the street like this."

"I-I thought Karin was inside this whole time," Yuzu sobbed, "Karin please, please wake up." Ichigo put his arms around his light haired sister.

"I'm sorry Yuzu." He said. Yuzu turned around and began sobbing uncontrollably into Ichigo's shirt saying things like "It's not fair" and "Ichigo bring her back"

Isshin knew that Ichigo was lying through his teeth about just finding her and he knew that what had happened to her had to be done by some form of spiritual essence. Isshin immediately assumed Aizen's involvement. "Ichigo, Yuzu, please go upstairs." He said. "Ichigo order dinner for the two of you, I have something I need to take care of and it's going to require me being out all evening."

"Yeah sure dad." Ichigo said and led Yuzu up the stairs. When Isshin was safe the two were out of sight and heard the door to their respective bedrooms close. Isshin went into the clinic and grabbed a Soul candy dispenser from the closet. He changed into his Shinigami form and immediately made for the Urahara shop. The owner of which was surprised to see him.

"Well this is a surprise, what can I do for you?" Urahara asked his friend.

"Karin's dead and I suspect supernatural activity," Isshin told him, "What am I ignorant about?"

"Come on inside then, I'll explain the situation." Urahara told him.

**

* * *

**

Las Noches

Ichigo's shadow form was beside himself he had sent his own sister to her death. Scowling her made for the prisoner's chambers and spoke to the other, human, Karin.

"I have some good news and I have some bad news," he spoke to her from the other side of the cage. The good news is your brother is still alive. The bad news is you'll be staying her with us for longer than I had anticipated. You might as well get used to that cell," he said turning around, "Because you'll be staying there for quite a while."

As Ichigo walked away he made his way towards where he knew Aizen currently was, "Is there a problem?" the Shinigami wanted to know.

"I relieve my 1st Command status to you Aizen, I am currently emotionally compromised." Ichigo walked away.

Aizen smirked, "Well then, I guess it's time to do things my way for a little while."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Man the latter portion of this chapter was hard to right. I am in such full angst mode right now it's not even funny. I don't know when I'll be back to updating this fic I currently need to gather information to forward the plot. I will continue though, but I have been bitten by the angst bug. Review, Subscribe and Fave. DH19 out!)


	14. Reprecussions of Battle

**(A/N: After the long awaited anticipation, I have found the time to write this chapter. Please enjoy the fruits of my labor)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Karakura Hospital**

Uryu stood in front of Mayuri panting like a dog, _His spiritual pressure is so twisted, every time I attack him it changes direction or form, I can't get a read on him at all. He hasn't even released his Release form and I'm already tired out. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._

"My my is that all you have Quincy?" Mayuri asked him walking towards the blue haired teen, "How unfortunate," Mayuri opened his mouth to fire his Cero Multiplicador again, but he suddenly closed it and sighed, "Dear me, it seems our objective is already complete," he opened the Garganta behind him, and entered it and spoke as it closed, "Killing you would've been a pleasure Quincy, but it seems my time has not yet run out." The garganta then fully closed.

**

* * *

**

Orihime's house

The young busty teen was healing Matsumoto Rangiku, having finished assisting Toshiro Hitsugaya, when she sensed another presence nearby. _Is this, is this spiritual pressure, this sensation, it seems so familiar, it's not Kurosaki-kun, so who…_

Rangiku, not oblivious to the teen's troubled look, inquired as to what was wrong, "Orihime is something the matter?"

"What? No, everything's fine!" Orihime answered quickly with a smile, followed by nervous laughter as she tried to cover up her discomfort and worry. _As soon as I'm done with Matsumoto-san I need to go find this other presence._

**

* * *

**

Tatsuki's house

"How are you feeling?" Menoly asked Loly as the duo healed each other's wounds using Kido.

"I'll live," Loly said, "That Tatsuki girl, I can't believe she took down two Gadianzu Assistant Level Arrancars after having only just emerged as a Shinigami. Even I can't muster that much."

"Who knows," Menoly said, "But one thing is for certain, you're going to be in a heap of trouble when Commander Hirako and General Aizen find out about this."

"But what about Ichigo-kun, he's a Substitute Shinigami, himself, and Tatsuki's friend surely he can vouch for her and us." Loly protested.

"Ah right Ichigo," Menoly said as fond thoughts of the teen Shinigami warped her mind.

"He such a cutie," Loly swooned.

"Oh I wish he'd be mine," Menoly whined like a wanting princess.

"Me too," Loly sighed.

Both women were now thinking of the scowling, orange haired teen as they swooned together, "Haaa, Ichigo."

**

* * *

**

Urahara's Shop

"You two going to be okay?" Urahara asked Aaro and Niero as he finished patching up Aaro's wounds.

"Neesan and I will be fine," Aaro said, "We just got a bit careless is all."

"Niisan you know that that Arrancar was dangerous, we need to send a file to the Gotei 13 and the Gadianzu straight away," Niero said getting up, but Yoruichi sat her back down.

"You two need to calm down and get some rest, Kisuke and I were lucky to have found you when we did," Yoruichi said sharply.

"Peh, we're not as nearly in bad shape as Abarai and Sado," Aaro smirked, as he knew that Tessai was currently healing Renji and Chad in the other room. Renji was currently in a full body cast and Chad was going to be in a wheelchair, with only his right arm unbroken, for weeks.

"Any idea what the enemy's main objective could've been," Grimmjow, who had arrived with Tesla and an incapacitated Shawlong, asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Urahara said. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, "Excuse me," Urahara said and walked over to answer the door. Standing there, clad in a Shinigami uniform, with his black hair, and fuzzy beard was Isshin Kurosaki.

"Something the matter Isshin?" Urahara asked.

"Karin's dead," Isshin said, "I don't know how or why, but I have reason to believe that the cause behind it wasn't just some random hollow attack." He looked at Urahara with a very serious look, "Kisuke, is there something going on that I should know about?"

"It'll take a while to explain it to you," Urahara said.

"It's okay, I have all the time in the world."

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo having left the house and leaving Kon in his body in charge of Yuzu and Karin's body was unaware of his younger sister's tormented state. Yuzu was looking through her scrapbook of all the special memories she had with her neesan. Tears splashed the page every now and then as she looked at all the special memories. Life had taken away her mother, and now it had taken away her sister too, she feared that her brother, or even her father might be next. Yuzu was crying so hard Kon couldn't keep himself from entering her room and eventually found himself cradling Ichigo's kid sister to comfort her, much to his chagrin.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

"What's going on with Ichigo today?" Lisa asked as she at chips and read her racy magazine, "I haven't seen him this focused, or brutal since…well…ever."

"Don't know, he almost seems like he's out for blood today," Kensei stated in agreement, "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"T-time out!" Hiyori called removing her hollow mask and clutching her knees. Ichigo taking this as some form of psychological trick attacked anyways and soon found a sandal colliding with his face. "Dumbass, when I say time out, I mean time out! I can hardly fucking breathe!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you snot nosed brat! Besides when was the last time you ever wanted a moment to catch your breath!" Ichigo remarked

"Shut up, you keep up that attitude and I'll kick you out of here so hard and fast, your head will be upside down," Hiyori shouted.

"If ya wanna take a breather Hiyori-chan, I could go a round with Ichigo here fer a bit, I haven't had a rush of adrenaline in a long time, and Ichigo seems to be giving it his A+ game today."

Ichigo just stared at Shinji with a face of determination.

"Whatdya say Ichigo?" Shinji asked.

"You're on," he said.

**

* * *

**

Soul Society

"General Aizen I have the reports from the reconnaissance team in Karakura town," Tosen told the Arrancar General walking into his office.

Aizen smiled, "Thank you Tosen, I appreciate it, you are dismissed."

"Sir," Tosen bowed and then left.

_Let's see what we have here shall we? _Aizen asked and prepared to look through the large report sheet he had been given.

**

* * *

**

Urahara shop

"I see, so that's the story," Isshin said to Urahara.

"That's it in a nutshell," the store owner replied.

"So we're at war with an alternate dimension unionized with our enemies, while at the same time aligned with the enemies of that alliance," Isshin said with a goofy grin, "pretty crazy stuff," his tone grew more serious, "Are you saying that the attack may have had something to do with it."

"It's entirely possible," Urahara said, "Given the circumstances, I'd say it's highly likely that Ichigo's counterpart presented an all out front to ensure that Karin's universal alternate engaged your son in battle. Whether or not the alternate's death was planned is hard to say," Urahara said.

"What are you going to do? What should I do?" Isshin wanted to know.

"Yuzu's not spiritually aware, correct?" Urahara asked. Isshin nodded, "Then I would advise using Kido to put her into a deep sleep combined with memory erasure, if all works out, if the real Karin is alive, she'll wake up and not remember a thing. If she questions being asleep for so long tell her something like she looked so peaceful that you couldn't find it in you to wake her up." Isshin agreed with Urahara on this plan, and then made sure to cover all the bases including, Karin's absence from school, what to do if her friends came by, how to do deal with Ichigo and other things. When Isshin was sure he could handle the situation he bade Urahara goodbye and headed back off for home.

**

* * *

**

Orihime's House

Having finished treating Matsumoto's wounds Orihime moved to the other presence she noticed in the area and rushed towards it and found…

"Tatsuki!" Orihime shouted seeing her best friend lying unconscious on her back in someone else's yard. Orihime carefully helped her friend out onto the street and used her powers to heal her. As always, while healing someone, Orihime had a serious look upon her face. As she healed Tatsuki she took notice of her apparel. _Shinigami clothes, but Tatsuki's not…when did she…huh? _Orihime noticed that Tatsuki's eyes were slowly opening.

"Orihime," Tatsuki said groggily as she opened her eyes to see her friend healing her. Orihime made no response as she concentrated on healing her best friend.

_Orihime has the power to heal any injury_

Loly's words rang in Tatsuki's head, she certainly had a lot of questions for the two of them, but why bother with them, Orihime, her best friend, was with her right now and Tatsuki knew that Orihime would never lie to her on purpose.

"Orihime," Tatsuki said, her voice normal.

"Mmm," Orihime looked over to Tatsuki, "I suppose I have some explaining to do, but I guess you have to do to me as well," she sat up.

"Eheheh, I suppose I do," Orihime laughed nervously.

Tatsuki smiled contently and looked up at the sky, "You wanna go first or should I?" she asked.

"Um, I guess I'll go first," Orihime selected, she looked up at the sky, "Where to begin, where to begin?"

"I guess from the beginning," Tatsuki said, "Or if you want," she rolled her eyes towards Orihime, "I guess you can start with Ichigo," Orihime was surprised at Tatsuki's choice of topic as the two locked serious gazes, "What happened to him Orihime? I want the truth, you and he, Ishida and Sado, and that girl Rukia, you were all together this summer weren't you? I want to know everything Orihime, Ichigo would tell me that I'm not involved despite this," she said looking at her uniform, "But you're my best friend, surely you can tell me what's going on."

Orihime found it impossible to refuse her friends request, "I guess it all started when we found that tear on Enraku…

**

* * *

**

Abandoned Warehouse

Ichigo and Shinji were dueling, sparks flew from the clangs of their swords as Shinji found it just as hard to keep up with Ichigo's determination, and suspected rage, during the battle. Normally in a training exercise neither party was out for blood in fact the objective was normally not to kill each other and hope that the defending party's spiritual pressure would be enough to halt serious strikes and injuries.

In contrast to that however, Ichigo was out for blood. Like the person in front of him was an Arrancar, or a hollow, and not a person he would be taking lessons from. It was good for the training, but not good for Shinji's, or any of the Vizard's, health. Wondering just how hungry for blood Ichigo was Shinji donned his Hollow mask and deliberately gave Ichigo an opening to, if the teen attacked with full force, completely amputate the blonde's arm. To Shinji's expectancy Ichigo took the strike, and moments before Ichigo's blade made contact Shinji dodged to the side and removed his mask and ordered Ichigo to stand down.

"What? Why? We're in the middle of a fight here!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo calm down, I've been suspecting it all day, and I think some of the others have too, something's troubling you isn't it?" Shinji asked.

"And so what?"

"While I don't necessarily want to complain cause I haven't seen you this battle ready and focused, it's really not good for my health," If I had dodged even a millisecond later than I did, you would've taken off my whole arm.

Ichigo suddenly realized the severity of his actions during his training today, and then looked to the side in despair.

"You got nothing to be ashamed of Ichigo," Shinji reinforced, "but I don't want to lose my arm, or any part of my body, trying to get you stronger. I need my arms and legs to fight Aizen when the time comes ya dig?"

Ichigo made no response.

"You gonna tell me what the problem is?" he asked.

"My sister, Karin, is dead," Ichigo said.

"Well I can understand that that would cause you some emotional discomfort, but that wouldn't necessarily constitute the rage and hatred you've been putting into battle and training. Is there something going on out there that we don't know about Ichigo?" Shinji asked.

"I…"

Before Ichigo could respond, there was a massive pressure of reiatsu coming from above ground, outside, just in front of the warehouse.

"What the hell, who's spiritual pressure is this…it's suffocating."

_Is it the other me? _Ichigo wondered.

"Kensei! Lisa! Come with me and Ichigo, we're going to inspect what's going on out there!" Shinji declared.

The four Vizards made their way above ground and the moment they stepped outside the warehouse all four were met with a familiar face, the sight of which sent cold chills down Shinji, Lisa and Kensei's spine and surprised looks on all their faces. Standing before them, garbed in a Shinigami Uniform and wearing glasses for his mask fragments was General Sosuke Aizen.

"Good day Ichigo," he spoke softly, "I have a matter with which I'd like to discuss with you."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(Yes I did just leave you with a cliffhanger like that. With the manga coming out today, and other obligations I have, you'll have to deal. In any case I'll see you all next time, whenever that is. Review Subscribe and Fave. DH19 out!)

**PS on my profile page there is now a link to my Deviant Art account profile.**


	15. Change in Battlefield

**(A/N: Wow, I can't believe this is currently my most popular fic right now. After looking at my story stats, and with some carefully contrived algorithms I found that Hero no More is actually my most captivating fic next to my IchiHime fanfic The Text of Fate. I honestly wish I had more drive to punch out chapters to this fic as I do with some of my others, but I guess you'll all just have to make due with the pace the chapters come out for it. Anyway, I've blathered enough, here's your chapter. Special thanks to shorty35565 for her role as the Vizards in the early part of the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

_What the heck is _he _doing here? _Ichigo wondered to himself seeing the Good Aizen of the Parallel Universe standing before him and the Vizards. "What are you doing here Aizen?" Ichigo asked him.

"As I just said I have a matter I wish to discuss with you," Aizen said to him civilly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked without any hostile bite to it.

"It's not very smart of you to be coming into enemy territory by yourself, Aizen," Shinji said growing in animosity slightly.

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Lisa was confused.

"This isn't the Aizen you guys know," Ichigo stated without turning to look at his comrades.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" Kensei shouted. "The man is a bastard, look at what he did to us. How can you say he isn't the Aizen we know?"

"Shinji, you asked me earlier if there was something you didn't know about, well part of what you don't know of what's going on has to do with this Aizen," Ichigo said directly to Shinji.

"This Aizen? Ichigo, I think you should let me know what is going on. Especially if 'this Aizen' is going to continue to be here," Shinji said not to thrilled by the situation.

Ichigo turned around, "A few days ago there was collateral damage to Karakura town, the result, as I was told by Urahara-san was the cause of a dimensional boundary collapse between our world and another reality entirely in which Aizen is a Renegade traitor to the Arrancar," Ichigo clenched his fists, "And I am a Tyrant King leader to them."

"Furthermore," Aizen said picking up the story, "the Aizen you all know and the 'Tyrant Ichigo' have joined forces just as I have joined forces with Soul Society and what remains of the Soul Reapers of my world called the Gadianzu."

"Uh huh," Shinji seemed partially unconvinced, "I trust you Ichigo, so I question this, but this whole situation sort of rubs me the wrong way."

"I'm afraid to ask, but is the bad Ichigo as strong as our Ichigo?" Lisa asks.

"Do you know of the power that Yamamoto-soutaicho of the Gotei 13 wields?" Aizen asked looking at the Vizards and then held up his index finger, "The Ichigo of my world killed his Arrancar counterpart in combat with a single blow." Shinji, Lisa and Kensei were speechless.

"Well are you as strong as the Aizen of this world?" Shinji asked wanting to know if this side even had a fighting chance.

"I know not of the Aizen of this world's true strength, as I'm quite sure you don't either, but I know that neither he nor I could stand up to the Tyrant King Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo on an even level. Not to mention I don't think that the Aizen of our world may hold the pull he wields amongst the Arrancar for much longer."

"Why do you say that?" Lisa inquired.

"Because I am an Arrancar my counterpart must therefore be a Shinigami and just as the Gadianzu don't fully trust me, but have come to rely on my strength, so will the Arrancar look to my counterpart as a leader, but they won't like taking orders from a Shinigami in the least. Kurosaki Ichigo on the other hand is well respected by the followers I left behind; they admire his strength and follow him blindly. And because he is an actual Arrancar my counterpart's Arrancar may come to see him as someone to follow as well. And as I know Kurosaki Ichigo well enough his lust for power and control will eventually seek him to take direct command of all the Arrancar, and in order to that my counterpart is in his way," Aizen explained.

"Just as you see it coming, Aizen probably does as well. Maybe they will have a civil war or something and end up killing each other. Then our job will be done," Shinji joked, "If not, our Ichigo will beat him," he slapped Ichigo on the back.

"Probably, but I don't see the scenario of them killing each other to be all that likely, in the end all that will happen is that we will lose but one tyrant and the other will seize absolute control, I only pray it's not Ichigo," Aizen stated.

"That's great and all," Ichigo cut in, "but I seriously doubt you came all this way just to tell the Vizards about what's going on. What did you come here for Aizen?"

"Ah yes, my apologies," Aizen readjusted his glasses, "I received reports on the battle that took place earlier from Kaname. You believe that your sister, Karin is dead, correct?"

"I saw her die with my own two eyes!" Ichigo shouted.

"Think for a moment, do you really think it's logical for humans to become substitute Arrancar?" Aizen asked.

"I uh…" Ichigo hadn't thought about that. Suddenly he shook his head, "But Yuzu could see Karin when she died so that has to be the real Karin!" Ichigo shouted.

"The answer to that question I can't answer, but I can tell you with absolute certainty that you're being played. Your alternate has a sick mind, he loves Psychological warfare he kidnapped your sister and forced you to fight her counterpart, and to make sure no one could help you he set up a full scale attack," Aizen said.

"That sick bastard," Ichigo grumbled.

"So why are you tellin' him this huh?" Shinji asked Aizen.

"I'm telling him this because I would think that a brother should want to rescue his sister from the hands of a madman," Aizen said.

"You're not seriously going to send the kid into Hueco Mundo are you?" Kensei asked.

"That's suicide if what you've said about Ichigo's counterpart is true our Ichigo will get stomped flat, not to mention he still hasn't completed his training," Shinji shouted.

"I know," Aizen answered, "And I don't plan to send him off alone on his own. Kurosaki Ichigo when I open the Garganta to Hueco Mundo," Aizen tilted his head so that the sunlight reflected off of his glasses, "I'm coming with you."

**

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo

Shadow!Ichigo was walking around Las Noches, having gotten over his sister's death, but still not feeling mentally confident enough to take back command of the army. As he plodded along Aizen approached him. Ichigo stopped walking forward momentarily to address the man.

"Yes Aizen," he said without turning around.

"Do you have a moment Kurosaki, there's something I'd like to show you," Aizen said to him.

"Show me," Ichigo responded.

Aizen shunpoed in front of him, "Follow me."

Aizen led Ichigo to a balcony in Las Noches, Loly and Menoly were waiting at the door and pulled it aside. Both knelt on the ground

"Lord Aizen," Loly said.

"Lord Ichigo," Menoly addressed.

"Good to see you both," they said together.

"Good to see you both as well," Aizen stated. Ichigo just smirked at the willing devotion the female arrancar were throwing at him and followed Aizen inside. Aizen led Ichigo over to a pillar and snapped his fingers. Slices of the pillar moved aside revealing the Hogyoku.

"Why are you showing me where you keep the Hogyoku?" Ichigo asked.

"You know about it?" Aizen asked.

"You don't think I've spent my time as 2nd command moping all this time do you?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen smirked, "You make a good point, but yes since you know all about the Hogyoku I guess at least you can just see it for yourself with your own two eyes."

"What's the point of you showing this to me?" Ichigo asked.

"We are allies in war, this is a symbol of my trust in our partnership king," Aizen said taking pause at that last word.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice, "I see."

"Do you think you'll be taking back command of our forces anytime soon?" Aizen asked.

"I plan to, eventually," Ichigo said and strode out of the room. _Now I know where the Hogyoku is, good, now I won't have to go busting up Las Noches searching for it, when I need it._

* * *

**Karakura Town, Abandoned Factory**

Arrancar Aizen and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo were walking together towards some point in Karakura Town. Ichigo was following Aizen wondering exactly why the man was leading through several parts of town. The teen was getting rather impatient.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"I set up a rendezvous point with some allies, we'll be heading into Hueco Mundo together once we arrive there," Aizen answered.

"I thought this was just going to be you and me," Ichigo was slightly confused.

"You thought wrong then didn't you," Aizen joked.

"Tch," Ichigo just jerked his head 90 degrees.

"Ah, Aizen, it's about time you showed up, we thought the Vizards were givin ya trouble," A rather cunning, but accented voice said. Following it, a tall Soul Reaper jumped down from a high window. He had shiny black hair and a white eye patch over his eye. There was a cape on his back with the Kanji of the number 5 inscribed onto it. Sheathed behind his back was a large Zweihander type sword.

"Are the others here?" Aizen asked the Gadianzu group leader.

"Yeah there inside playin cards or some shit," the Shinigami responded.

"Good, Ichigo," Aizen bade that the teen follow him and this Gadianzu. Inside the base of the parking lot of the factory were several more Shinigami. There were five all huddled around a card table and two women leaned up against either side of the wall. One woman Ichigo recognized as Captain Soifon, the other had blonde hair, dark skin and had a Gadianzu cape on her back. At her left side was a Wakizashi Zanpakuto with a yellow handle. Huddled around the card table Ichigo recognized Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. The other three were foreign in appearance to him. One was rather large and had red hair, he bore neither a Gadianzu cape nor a badge, but Ichigo could tell he was one of the Shinigami from the other world. One of the Shinigami, Ichigo could see his back, had the number 11 cape attached to him. The last Shinigami at the card table was a blonde girl sitting next to the big guy at the card table and she had the number 1 badge on her Shihakusho.

"Introductions please," Ichigo stated.

"Yes I apologize, everyone I've brought Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen stated.

"So we've noticed," Captain Soifon said.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Ichigo asked.

"If we're going to ensure your sister's rescue we need a task force of this size and skill," Aizen explained, "You already know Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuhei and Fon Shaolin, but allow me to introduce you to my allies." Aizen gestured to the large Soul Reaper across the room, "Edarad Liones follower of Grimmjow Jaegerjacques," he gestured to the small girl, "Lilynette Gingerback, Secondary Commander of the 1st Gadianzu Platoon," he gestured to the woman opposite Soifon's location, "Tia Hallibel, 2nd Gadianzu," he gestured to the blonde Arrancar who turned around to see Ichigo, "Wonderweiss Margera 11th Gadianzu, and…"

The last Shinigami cut Aizen off, "And I'm Nnoitra Jiruga the 5th Gadianzu," he said walking towards the center of the room, "Now let's open that Garganta and go in and hit this guys hard and fast!" he smacked his right fist into his left hand and cracked his knuckles.

_This guy's as nuts as Kenpachi, _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Right then," Aizen said, "Of course," he walked behind the card table and snapped his fingers. A tear ran across space and a Garganta opened for all the Shinigami, and Aizen, to pass through, "Shall we?"

**

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo

Karin was eager to possibly try and get out of here, for the past couple of hours she had worked on lossening the bars in her room by using the salsa from her last meal and the wires from a radio she had been using to speed up the process. She saw them do it on a science TV show. They said not to try it at home, but Karin was desperate to escape. Suddenly she heard footsteps headed down the walkway.

_Crap, _Karin thought to herself, she frantically rearranged the room and tried to make it seem as if everything were normal. The individual who walked into her room was Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. His arm had been repaired by the 12th Legion Leader Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and the Garganta tracker had already picked up foreign bodies headed into Hueco Mundo and the enemies had been identified. The Aizen of the Shadow-verse had been clever, he had picked a Garganta that would lead Ichigo and the others right into the basement of Las Noches.

Knowing that Ichigo was headed into enemy territory, Grimmjow was not above using the teen's kid sister to goad his rival into fighting him.

"Hey you!" Grimmjow called to Karin, "You want out of here?"

**

* * *

**

Las Noches, Basement

As the group exited the Garganta Aizen took a head count, "Let's split up and search, if you find Kurosaki Karin make your own exit out of Las Noches, remember the moon has to be shining in order for you to be outside the palace."

"How will we know when one of us has found the target?" Hallibel asked.

"With this," Aizen pulled a small glowing chain out of the folds of his robe, "This chain will psychically link our reiatsu while we are in Hueco Mundo. If one of us dies, heads to Soul Society or is fighting we will know on a dime. Aizen focused reiatsu into the chain and it separated into individual links and went towards each member of the group.

"What about Gentei Kaijo?" Soifon asked.

"Irrelevant," Aizen stated, "With Szayel's help you all came to the living world without a seal and the Garganta was the same way," Aizen stated.

"I see," Soifon stated.

"Now then let's move out!" Aizen declared and everyone headed off in search for Ichigo's sister.

_Hang in their Karin, _Ichigo thought to himself, _we're coming to save you._

**

* * *

**

(A/N: And thus the invasion begins, with Aizen leading the charge will Ichigo and the others be able to save Karin with minimal, hopefully zero, casualties? And what exactly does Shadow!Ichigo need the Hogyoku for, and will Grimmjow be able to hold Karin as his personal hostage long enough for him to find Ichigo to goad him into fighting? Find out in the next chapter of Hero no More. Review plz. And fave and subscribe if you haven't yet.)

**NOTE: I've started college this week so updates may be skimpier then they've been already, but hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Also the manga comes out today. Really excited about that. See you all later!**


	16. Crimson Stained Palace

**(A/N: Now that I'm over the roadblock from last chapter I can update this more regularly hopefully. Having to rp the Vizards was a pain since I'm not always the best at doing them. Anyway please enjoy this chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Las Noches**

Aizen's infiltration group spread out into different directions on the search for Ichigo's little sister Karin. Ichigo found himself going up a winding staircase, Aizen was taking his time navigating through the palace, as he was the only one who sort of knew its makeup, Soifon moved stealthy across the walls and ceiling like the Ninja she is, Lilynette ran through the halls as fast as her legs would carry her. Nnoitra went through the halls chopping down any door or wall in his path to check. Hallibel went outside to examine other towers in the palace of spiritual energies, Izuru and Shuhei just went with their intuition. Wonderweiss just broke through the floors, examining each one for spiritual pressures and Edarad just went charging in a straight line unless he had to go up a flight of stairs or an inclined pathway. He was the first to encounter the enemy and the encounter did not last long.

As he burst through the wall in front of him Edarad looked around the room, he had stumbled into the rooms of one of the Espada. On the ground, having been knocked to the floor was an Arrancar, human looking in build with brown hair. Groaning he got up from the ground and looked at Edarad. The spiritual pressure from the man alone was overwhelming.

"I do not appreciate people who interrupt my daily naps," the arrancar spoke increasing his reiatsu. Edarad buckled over almost completely unable to stand. The arrancar walked over to him and drew out his sword. The guard was silver, the handle a golden yellow. He brandished the blade in front of the now sweating Shinigami. "This normally isn't my style, but I can't have you running around here making noise, plus Lord Ichigo would get mad at me if I just let you run around as you please," With that the Arrancar dyed the walls of his room crimson, tossed Edarad's body out into the hallway and lay back down on the couch.

"Stark! Stark!" A young arrancar, with a helmet like mask fragment came running into the room, "I heard a crash and your reiatsu increase and…" she took a look at the scene of the room and Stark laying on the couch fast asleep, "…and you…took…care of it…" she said disappointed that she missed everything.

* * *

**Izuru's location**

As the lieutenant of the 3rd Division ran down the hallway he suddenly felt a sharp rise in spiritual pressure nearby.

"How troublesome, it seems we have some trash running about the palace," a cold callous voice spoke. Izuru turned behind him to see an Arrancar, which he recognized from Kisuke Urahara's reports, turn the corner and walk towards him. The Arrancar was pale white with black hair and half a helmet for mask fragments. "Your spiritual pressure is quite unimpressive," the Arrancar spoke to Izuru, who was too overwhelmed by the spiritual pressure to move. "I have my orders from Lord Aizen that I don't have to eliminate anyone who isn't exactly a threat, but at the same time I'm not just going to let you do as you please." The Arrancar took some callous steps over to Izuru and hacked with his blade creating a severely large gash. Izuru dropped to the ground and bled out.

**

* * *

**

S!Nnoitra's location

As Nnoitra continued to blast through room after room he eventually made his way into some form of indoor stadium type room, "The hell is this place," he wondered allowed.

"Why hello there," a pink haired Arrancar, wearing glasses, stepped forward, "So nice to have a guest in the area, and such a nostalgic face too, eh Nnoitra Jiruga."

"So you've caught onto everything have you eh?" Nnoitra asked.

"It's not hard to figure out," he said, "surely you know my name from looking at me."

"Sorry, but remembering names at my style," Nnoitra said, "I just go by number."

"Such a barbarian I see, very well then I am Szayel Aporro Granz," the arrancar said pushing in his glasses.

"Granz eh, oh so your our researcher's counterpart. Well this shouldn't take long," Nnoitra unsheathed his large Zweihander, "After all researchers are pansies when it comes to combat against real men."

"Is that so?" Szayel asked and before he could blink he was cut in half by Nnoitra who then rested his Zweihander on his shoulder, "Yeah, it's so," he sheathed his sword, "See ya piss ant."

Soifon's location

As the nimble, and petit captain dashed through the halls of Las Noches, seemingly undetected she was suddenly attacked by a dark purple cero. She landed onto the floor, having been running along the walls the entire time and stood face to face with an Arrancar with dark black skin and spines running down his head. He held up his sword to Soifon. "You shall not pass me," he told her, "Kurosaki-sama and Aizen-sama would be most displeased if I let the enemy simply walk by."

"Well too bad you see my boss would be most displeased if I didn't do my job, and I simply don't have time to deal with you," Soifon drew out her sword, "Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi." In a flash she shunpoed past Zommari and a Homonka appeared on his chest.

"Wh-what is this?" he wondered.

"I could tell you," Soifon said, "but like I said, I don't have time to mess around right now." She shunpoed around Zommari and stabbed him with Suzumebachi again completing the Homonka and eliminating him. She sealed her sword and put it away. "I would've liked to have seen his Resurreccion and learned more about the Arrancar, but now is not the time, my task is to save Kurosaki Ichigo's sister. Normally I wouldn't go on a rescue mission, but _she_ asked that I go along," Soifon said thinking of Yoruichi and took off with Shunpo to make up for lost time.

**

* * *

**

Shuhei's location

As the 9th Division captain continued to make progression he felt Aizen contact him with the link chain communication, "What is it?" he asked.

"Izuru and Edarad have fallen," Aizen spoke, "I felt Soifon and Nnoitra's reiatsu rise a while ago, but whomever they faced they seemed to have gotten off without much trouble."

Shuhei skidded to a halt, "Wait back up, when you say Izuru fell you mean he…"

"I'm sorry Shuhei, but the fact is most likely that Kira Izuru is dead," Aizen said.

Shuhei began shaking, _No, not Izuru, _the two Shinigami were like brothers in arms. To have his best friend cut down carved a deep wound into Shuhei's heart. Izuru was his best friend in the Gotei, to lose such a valuable partner was demoralizing. Shuhei clenched his fist and looked down at the ground with is eyes closed.

"Do not get emotionally involved Hisagi Shuhei, they'll be plenty of time for grieving later," Aizen told him.

Shuhei didn't listen he just let his emotions well up and then shouted at the top of his lungs, "Izuru!"

"My, my what's the matter, upset because we killed your friend, if your that easily emotionally distressed perhaps I can be of assistance," Shuhei's eyes flung open as a female Arrancar with masked fragments shaped like rabbit ears and piece underneath her left eye extending outward and back stepped from around the corner. She was rather short in stature and had black hair and spoke with a rather, childish cutesy voice, "If you're that pained by his death I'll simply send you to meet him."

"No, Izuru wouldn't want that, he'd want me to keep going and fight," Shuhei growled.

"What a pity," the tiny arrancar said shaking her head holding out her palms, "Any here I was hoping I would have an easy fight. Ah well," she shrugged and drew out her sword, "Your reiatsu seems to be on equal level with mine. Tell me Mr. Shinigami what is your name?"

"Shuhei, Hisagi Shuhei," Shuhei answered drawing out his sword.

"Oh so you're the counterpart of one of our fallen comrades," she said.

_Fallen Comrades, is she from, wait a minute…_he examined the Arrancar more closely, "Are you…?"

"Oh you know me?" the Arrancar girl pointed to herself with her hand.

"Is your name Rukia Kuchiki," he asked.

The girl nodded, "Uh huh, so there's a Rukia Kuchiki on your side too is there," she then smirked, "Oh that's right of course there is. My legion leader stabbed her right through the stomach and sent her to your recovery ward."

Shuhei's scowl deepened.

"Now then Hisagi Shuhei, let's get this show on the road," Rukia flared her spiritual pressure and charged towards him.

**

* * *

**

S!Hallibel's location

_She doesn't appear to be here either, where are you Karin?_ Hallibel wondered as she finished examining another rooftop.

"Hey you, bitch with blonde hair," a rather scraggily voice called up to Hallibel from the ground, "Get your bitch ass down here and fight me."

"My how rude," Hallibel said Shunpoing down to the ground making herself level with her opponent and got into his defenses without taking the time to take notice of his form or figure, "If you want a fight, I'd be happy to oblige!" From down low Hallibel did a sweep kick and knocked her opponent off balance before rising to her feet and delivering a Sokotsu punch to her enemy. She sent her opponent flying across the sand to the ground. She waited and prepared for his counter strike. She had managed to make a successful first strike, which was good, she liked an early possible advantage, but she wanted a chance to take in her enemy's form as well.

Her opponent stood up. He was rather tall, had a hood behind his head, an eyeband over his left eye, shiny black hair, large eyes, a tall form, a rather big mid-ranged weapon and an overbite.

"Trying to over compensate for something," she taunted.

"Shut your damn mouth bitch," the arrancar shot back.

"Everything about you is rather big, but I wonder if you fight as well as you look," she taunted.

"You shut up, how dare you, a woman, talk down to me," the arrancar shouted.

If there was one thing Hallibel hated it was a sexist. Faster than her opponent could blink she Shunpoed forward and moved past him with her Wakizashi, however she drew no blood her opponent turned around and struck, but Hallibel backwards somersaulted out of harms way and landed on her feet. Her cape billowed behind her.

"You got some moves," Nnoitra stated, "Judging by your cape I'd say your counterpart is one of us Espada, what's your name Shinigami."

"2nd Gadianzu, Tia Hallibel, is your name, 'Espada' Nnoitra Jiruga?" Hallibel asked him.

"How interesting we seem to know each other's names without actually knowing them, now that the introductions are done," Nnoitra took his stance, "Let's fight!"

**

* * *

**

S!Wonderweiss' location

As Wonderweiss continued to climb higher through the tower the group had emerged in he had yet to find Karin.

"She may not be in this tower," he surmised, "still I shouldn't give up until I reach the top." As he broke through to the roof of the tower Wonderweiss met face to face with an ever familiar opponent to the Gadianzu.

"Orihime Inoue," he said, "Were you waiting for me?"

"I could sense your spiritual pressure a mile away," she said, "Lord Ichigo's will is for all Shinigami running about the area to be obliterated I just so happened to be the closest to your location Gadianzu number eleven Wonderweiss Margera"

"Is that so?" Wonderweiss looked at her plainly, "Well unfortunately for you, I don't have time to waste fighting, so what are we going to do?"

"You could die," Orihime drew out her sword and swung it at her side.

"So violence is the only answer is it, fine then, at least if I win I'll be taking down a pretty big threat," He drew out his No-daichi, "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

S!Lilynette's location

As Lilynette ran as fast as she could, she suddenly sensed the presence of the enemy close by and went to investigate. She found herself soon crossing a bridge, underneath the false sky of Las Noches and then proceeded to enter into the tower across it where she could see an Arrancar enter into it in the distance. When she got into the room it locked behind her. In the room was an Arrancar wearing a frilled collar with some form of weird helmet blocking its face.

"**Well well well," **it spoke in a deep voice, **"look at what we seem to have dragged into our domain. **_This girl will make a fine snack won't she, she's not very strong is she?" _The last sentence was spoken rather high-pitched.

"Who are you?" Lilynette asked drawing out her sword and taking a defensive stance.

"**We are known as Espada number 9, **Aaroniero Arrurerie," Lilynette could've sworn she heard two voices just then.

"What is this two against one?" she asked.

"_You could say that,_" the higher pitched voice spoke as a hand reached up to remove the helmet revealing a fish tank like container behind it with two floating heads in it.

Lilynette made a sound to show how creped out she was.

The mask was replaced back to the creature's face, "_Now you understand why we wear this mask, we are tired of people's opinions on our appearance," _the high pitched voice spoke, **"Let's talk about you instead little girl,"** the deeper voice spoke, **"What is **_**your**_** name?"**

"I am Lilynette Gingerback, Assistant to Gadianzu number one Coyote Starrk," she answered.

"**Lilynette Gingerback, that name rings some bells. **_As does Coyote Starrk, he is the Primera Espada is he not? _**Indeed."**

"I'd love to let you two have your isolated chat's with each other," Lilynette flashed a slasher smile, "But what's say we just skip to the part where I just hack you guys to pieces."

"_You're challenging us? _**You do not seem to realize what you are up against. **_Nevertheless we will show you the true meaning of fear,_" The 9th Espada held up its sword, "Devour her, Glotoneria!"

Upon seeing the large, blobby figure, Lilynette's face turned purplish blue with disgust. She shook it off and started acting brave, "Is that the best you two floating brain surgeons got? Hah! Allow me to show you, what _you_ are up against." Lilynette slunk her body low to the ground, "Stalk, Naitourufu!" **(Night Wolf) **Lilynette suddenly sprouted a small, light yellow tail from behind, wolf like ears matching the color of her hair, and in her hands were a pair of wolf claw shaped katars, "Bring it on big ugly!" Lilynette shouted.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's location

Ichigo charged through Las Noches, hand on his Zanpakuto, ready to cut down any Arrancar foolish enough to get in his way. Suddenly a bright red cero blasted down the adjoining wall to the large hallway he was in. Out into the room strutted Grimmjow holding a chain and a cloak.

"Finally found you, Kurosaki," he said.

"Out of my way Grimmjow," Ichigo told him, "I need to find my sister."

"I thought so, you wouldn't come into enemy territory otherwise, if you want your sister," he pulled up on the cloak and let Karin fall forward. She had a cloth around her mouth and her hands were bound together by the chain Grimmjow was holding, "she's right here."

"Karin!" Ichigo rushed forward, but Grimmjow sent a bala in his direction.

"Ah, ah, ah not so fast," he said, "This kid's my bargaining chip. I'll give you back your sister, but on one condition, you and I fight here and now."

"Fine, but give me Karin first," Ichigo said. Grimmjow seemed hesitant to part with his hostage. Ichigo gave a serious scowl, "I won't run away,"

"Tch," Grimmjow sneered and with his bare hand cut the chain in his hand and tossed it aside and then removed the gag from Karin's mouth.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin ran towards her brother and threw her arms around him. Ichigo hugged his sister and she let out a few sobs.

"I know it had to be scary, Karin, I know this had to have been hard on you. I'm just glad you're not hurt," Ichigo told her. He removed his embrace and then let Zangetsu's cloth wrappings fall away, "Grimmjow, can we take this fight elsewhere. I don't want my sister caught up in our fight," he said.

Grimmjow was about to say something when the wall to Ichigo's right came crashing down and Nnoitra and Soifon stepped through, "Soifon, Nnoitra."

"Ichigo, let's get out of here," Soifon said, "You have your sister let's move!"

"You guys go on ahead without me," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Soifon shouted.

"I managed to get Karin back in exchange for promising to fight Grimmjow. You guys get out of here with her," Ichigo stated.

"Ichi-nii," Karin looked worriedly at her brother.

"I'll be fine Karin, I won't die, we're going to go back home, and put a smile on Yuzu and Dad's faces," the orange haired teen smirked, "Go with those two Karin."

"You'd better explain to me what's going on when we get back home do you hear me!" she shouted and then ran to Soifon's side. The stealth captain and Nnoitra took off.

"Well now that that's all taken care off," Grimmjow said having been patient, "You ready Shinigami?"

"Yeah, if it's a fight you want Grimmjow, it's a fight you're going to get," Ichigo thrust out his sword in front of him, "Ban-kai! Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo said holding his stance.

"You're Bankai again eh, heh just like last time, I'll kick your sorry…" Grimmjow stopped speaking when Ichigo put a hand over his face and summoned his mask, "What the…what the hell is that?"

"I don't have time to explain, you wanted to fight, so let's fight while I can still maintain this form, got it?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow charged forward and the second fight between the orange haired soul reaper and the 6th Espada began.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Sorry to leave you guys with such a crappy cliffhanger just when things are getting good, but the purpose of this chapter was to get the curb stomp fights out of the way and set up the fights that will take place throughout the second major battle of the war. We have Shinigami Hallibel Vs Canon Nnoitra, Shinigami Lilynette Vs Aaroniero, Shuhei Vs Arrancar Rukia, and Shinigami Wonderweiss Vs Arrancar Orihime. Yes this IS technically Grimmjow and Ichigo's second battle. If it was their third then Orihime would be in Las Noches. Will their fight end before the third battle or will this second fight be their last in this fic? And where is Good Aizen in all of this? You can only find out by reading the next chapter of Hero no More! Coming Soon! Review plz. And if you haven't yet plz subscribe and fave).


	17. Crimson Stained Palace 2

**(A/N: Wow it's been a while since I updated this, but I'm in the mood to do so, so let's get this out. I've got epic battle music prepped up and ready to go. So let's do this thing.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Nnoitra rushed forward towards Hallibel and leaped high in the air with his weapon to strike down upon her from above. Hallibel rolled to the side.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho," the red flame cannon shot towards Nnoitra from an angle, but the 5th Espada swung his enormously large weapon and cancelled the attack.

"Pah your Shinigami kido ain't nothing compared to the power of us Espada," he stuck out his overly large tongue, "Cero!"

"Bakudo 81 Danku," Hallibel's barrier wall completely stopped Nnoitra's cero dead in its tracks and, using Shunpo, Hallibel got behind him and made to strike only for her Zanpakuto to almost break against the 5th Espada's tough hierro. Nnoitra turned and swung, but Hallibel made leaping grace into the air.

When she was directly above Nnoitra she shouted, "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" and then landed on her feet in front of him. However her attack had produced no visible damage, "How?" she wondered aloud.

"Want me to explain?" Nnoitra asked, "I have the toughest Hierro amongst all the Espada, your ability to defeat me was lost before the fight even began Shinigami!" Nnoitra gloated.

Hallibel heard his taunts, but did not let them anger her. She closed her eyes, "I see, you are Espada really are as dangerous as us Gadianzu." Hallibel held out her Wakizashi at her side as though it were a clock hand facing the number 3, "Part the waves, Umiryu" **(Japanese for Sea Dragon) **Hallibel's spiritual pressure surged and blew up the sand around her. When it fell away Hallibel was standing with her arms made to look like dragon's claws made out of water, which was her spiritual power taking form. She was holding her Zanpakuto, which had now become a long katana towards Nnoitra, "It is unlucky for you that we are fighting atop of sand,"

"What the hecks that supposed to mean?" Nnoitra shouted and then was shocked at the sight he was witnessing, "Wait, how are you getting taller all of a sudden?"

"I'm not, you're getting shorter," Hallibel smirked triumphantly.

Nnoitra looked down to notice that his legs were slowly sinking beneath the ground. Frantically he tried to break free. He pulled one leg out of the sand pit he was caught in only to realize that the spot he had stepped into was also a sand pit and was now caught up to his waist in sand, "What's going on here?"

"Of all the water manipulation my Shikai can do the most deadly is its ability to create sand traps. By liquefying the sand on the battlefield I can create a very deep pit trap for my enemies. However, no sand means I cannot create the trap and Hueco Mundo's grounds are all sand."

"But why aren't you sinking?" Nnoitra asked.

"As I stated I can manipulate water using my Shikai and things around it and therefore I am using it to allow myself to walk on the surface of this vast sand trap without sinking into it, but you're doomed," Hallibel told him.

Nnoitra, hearing this tried to push himself out, only for his arms to get stuck and felt his weapon fall away into the bottomless sand trap. He pulled his left arm out of the sand trap, with tremendous effort and tried to scramble to grab something, but he was in the middle of Las Noches and could do nothing but sink, "This isn't the way I want to go!" Nnoitra shouted, "I should be killed on the battlefield not sinking in some cowardly sand trap created by a whore!"

If there was one thing Hallibel could not stand it was being called that particular word. She shunpoed over and stomped on Nnoitra's face, pushing him farther into the pit. Nnoitra lashed out and grabbed Hallibel's leg with his free hand and tried to pull himself out, but Hallibel used her sword to cut the part of her Shihakusho Nnoitra had grabbed and Shunpoed out of her sandal and high sock, exposing much of her right foot and leg, but it was worth it as the extra weight caused Nnoitra to sink further.

"No! I don't want to go! Not like this! Not like this!" Nnoitra shouted. His mouth began to fill up with sand, as did the crevice where his hollow hole was. His good eye began to lose sight of his opponent until his vision was completely clouded and he just sank. His arm continued to stick straight up out of the ground until the pressure on Nnoitra's body caused it to straighten out and stiffen, a sign that his vital functions had ceased. The hand continued to sink until all of Nnoitra was gone. Hallibel waited a while and then ceased the sand trap.

She turned around and walked away, _farewell Nnoitra Jiruga, the 5__th__ Espada. Perhaps in the next life you will learn not to underestimate the power that women exert on the battlefield. _She then used Shunpo to leave the area

**

* * *

**

S!Lilynette's location

The young Gadianzu assistant sprung into action and struck forward towards Aaroniero who sat atop the giant blob made from his Resurreccion. She came down slamming onto one of the creature's eyeballs only to suddenly be enveloped by the mass of goo that was Glotoneria and became part of the beast.

**

* * *

**

Shuhei's location

With Kazeshini already released Shuhei launched a spinning scythe towards Rukia, but she dodged gracefully and with Sonido got right in his defeses and clonked him in the face with her foot, pushing him back. However, her actions fell right into Shuhei's ploy when he tugged on the Kazeshini scythe already sent out and used it to tangle Rukia up in its chains.

"I have you now Arrancar," he stated.

Rukia laughed, "Do you?" She opened her mouth and fired a white Cero. Shuhei threw Kazeshini's other scythe but it was overpowered by Rukia's cero and he was forced to let her go in order to be able to stay alive, "Did you forget about our Ceros Hisagi Shuhei?" Rukia asked tapping her sword into her other hand, "You gotta keep your wits about you on the battlefield, otherwise you might lose our little game."

"War is a game to you?" Shuhei asked aggravated.

"It's like a game. There are winners and there are losers there are levels and stages and there are strategies. And my victory condition right now," Rukia flashed a slasher smile, "is to kill you. Hop around, Conejo Asesino." **(Spanish for Killer Rabbit). **When Rukia emerged she stood about a foot high and looked like a normal hollow with a head shaped like a rabbits for a mask.

Shuhei grunted, smirked and then burst out laughing at the size and stature of Arrancar Rukia. She was so tiny he could easily step on her or crush her between his hands. She looked about as harmful as a docile house pet.

Rukia cocked her head uncertain as to why Shuhei was laughing and then her eyes flashed red and she unceremoniously pounced on Shuhei and with sharp fangs, he could not have known she had took a big bite into his torso just below his neck. Shuhei screamed in pain and tried to fling Rukia off him and eventually managed to do so, but she had bit down the bone and was now happily munching on the torn off flesh.

Shuhei clutched his injury as blood covered his hand and threw Kazeshini in an attempt to kill the damn rabbit. Rukia saw this and dodged with speed unheard of by a creature her size and then spun into a ball and slammed with high velocity right into Shuhei sending him flying back. When she landed she Sonidoed behind where she knew Shuhei would end up opened her mouth and fired a fired a white Cero of destructive magnitude blasting the 9th Division Vice captain into complete dust. She reverted back to her real form and looked at how there was no one around, "Awww he died," she said sounding disappointed. She shrugged, "Ah well," she said, turned and skipped down the hall humming a happy tune to herself.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's location

Ichigo and Grimmjow hadn't been fighting for that long when Ichigo's mask completely shattered. The substitute Shinigami had had the advantage in combat up to that point, but when his mask shattered Grimmjow took action and overpowered the young teen.

"I don't know what that mask was, but the second it broke you started panting like a dog. Prepare to die!" Grimmjow shouted and made to charge forward when there was a large shaking in the hallway resembling that of an earthquake. It was a massive amount of spiritual pressure.

_This reiatsu, I don't recognize it, but it's huge…what could be giving off such spiritual pressure._

Grimmjow was absolutely petrified when a wall suddenly broke down and an Arrancar with a long orange mane, horns, no shirt and black, tattered hakama stepped into the room, holding a blade as black as night. His hollow hole was in the center of his chest and there was a pattern of a black heart shaped spider around it. On the Arrancar's face were two black lines running perpendicular to its eyes.

"Y-you," Grimmjow was too scared to move.

"Is that…me?" Ichigo wondered. _His blade looks exactly like Tensa Zangetsu, his mane is the same color as my hair. What the hell? His spiritual pressure is suffocating._

"What part of your orders included letting the girl go Grimmjow?" Ichigo's dark half spoke to the 6th Espada.

Grimmjow couldn't answer he was too paralyzed from standing so close to the powerful arrancar's spiritual pressure.

_He sounds like me, when I'm hollowfied, it has to be my alternate, but he's so damn powerful._ Ichigo was practically shaking at seeing this. He could hardly hold himself together.

"Not going to answer are you?" the powerful arrancar said to Grimmjow, "Very well, I hope you are ready to accept your punishment for disobeying orders."

Dark Ichigo struck forward to kill Grimmjow, but was blocked not by Tensa Zangetsu or Pantera, but of another Zanpakuto all together.

"So you are here," Dark Ichigo said looking at the person who blocked the attack, "Sosuke Aizen."

Aizen smirked, "You're sure quick to kill your subordinates, but then again you are the man that destroyed former Legion Leader Yamamoto with a single cero so I'm not surprised you would resort to such brutality."

Dark Ichigo leapt away from Aizen, "Grimmjow I'm letting you off with a warning, get out of here now."

Grimmjow did as he was told without a second thought.

"Ichigo I want you to get out of here as well, your counterpart and I have something of a score to settle," Aizen stated.

"W-wait a minute Aizen, are you nuts let me help you that guy is way too damn powerful you'll get kill—"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said to the teen, "At your current level of power you would only get in the way. Go, your job here was to rescue your sister."

"Aizen," Ichigo looked at the arrancar that had traded to his side.

"Go Ichigo, for the sake of this war, you must survive," Aizen stated.

"But you're the leader of the Gaidanzu, you're the strongest player we have, if you die, what chance do we have of winning?" Ichigo asked.

"I am not a hero Ichigo," Aizen told the Substitute, "I am merely a Renegade trying to take down a tyrant, if I succeed so be it, but I am no hero, I am a coward."

Ichigo stared not understanding what Aizen meant.

"If I ever thought that this tyrant before me was beatable by my own hands do you think I would've defected to join with the Gadianzu?" Aizen asked rhetorically, "Go, Ichigo, I'll try to hold him off."

"Don't you dare go dying on us!" Ichigo shouted and ran off.

"So you know that you're hopes of winning are slim at best, yet you would still face me in combat?" the Arrancar tyrant said to Aizen.

"There is fear in my heart, fear of your immense power, but if I let that power stop you and do not fight, how can I spark hope enough in others. If I who stand near the top choose to turn tail and run from one such as yourself how can others beneath me feel as though they can beat you if they stand together?" Aizen preached.

"You and your philosophies," the Hueco Mundo king scoffed.

"Ah yes you've always been a man of war haven't you Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen teased, "I suppose talking is useless to an individual like you. There's only one type of communication you understand," Aizen held up his sword, "The unspoken communication of two individuals in battle."

"Of all the individuals in both the Gadianzu, the Soul Society, the 13 legions and your counterparts forces you are one of only a few who would ever last long enough for me to be able to understand your thoughts," Ichigo swung his sword, blasting apart part of the hallway "I hope you are prepared Sosuke Aizen, because if you aren't you won't last very long against me."

"I have been prepared to face you since the day you came to invade the 13 Legions. Nay, whether it was you or the late Yamamoto Genryusai I knew one day I would be facing off against the King of Hueco Mundo. Our purpose as Arrancar has always been the same to fight and kill and devour the weak. The Shinigami protect the weak, but they have not the strength to do so. I offer them my strength. The weak need a savior to look toward in order to feel secure, just as the strong need an enemy they consider to be their equal."

"If you think you are my equal you are mistaken," King Ichigo told Aizen.

"Perhaps it is you who are mistaken you see in power alone no one could ever hold a candle to Yamamoto save you, but my great power lies not in my physical strength, but in my ability," Aizen held his sword as his counterpart would before activating Kyoka Suigetsu, "Diamante Espejo" **(Spanish for Diamond Mirror). **With the release of his form glass fragments of diamond started growing out of Aizen's body like crazy. Aizen grew to twice his stature. His entire body crystallized and hardened to the consistency of diamonds with a yellowish tint to them, but the diamonds gave off a perfect reflection to the area around them, Aizen almost blended right in with the background. His arms were now large and bulky and having a muscular consistency, rather it looked that way from the crystallization's effect on Aizen's body. Aizen sprouted thick long legs, large demonic wings and a thick and powerful tail with a mace like ball at the end, also made of the same fragments as the rest of Aizen's body. Aizen's face was now a crystallized helmet perfectly symmetrical and taking the shape of that of knight's helm with little wingtips extending outward. Aizen also had crystallized spikes running up and down his spine and along the tail. The body of Aizen's form was not as heavy as the rest causing Aizen to have to hunch over, but his form looked quite formidable.

"Impressive," Ichigo complimented.

"Shall we begin?" Aizen asked.

"Of course," Ichigo said, "Have at it." And then he charged forward.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Yes I would be a dick like that, but in order to get this fight right I will have to do it when I'm really in a mood for an epic fight scene. Next time on Hero no More, a fight you didn't expect this early: Dark Ichigo Vs Good Aizen. See you then. Review plz)


	18. Crimson Stained Palace 3

**(A/N: Ok I've got a badass song prepped for the fight. Let's do this thing!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

High above Las Noches Wonderweiss and Orihime traded sword blows high in sky.

"Cero!" Orihime fired the large red laser at Wonderweiss. Using Shunpo Wonderweiss dodged to the side and came around the Arrancar woman with a fierce sword strike, but she was well prepared for his incoming attack and parried before cutting him down the left shoulder. Wonderweiss skidded back across the air and clutched his wound.

"You're skill is impeccable, I can see why King Kurosaki puts you directly beneath him," Wonderweiss told her.

"You're not too shabby either," Orihime told him, "There aren't many I've fought that last very long against me."

Wonderweiss was about to respond when both he and Orihime sensed powerful energies coming from the palace. Wonderweiss then said in place of what he was originally going to say, "You can sense it can't you, Commander Aizen released his form against King Ichigo."

"Master Ichigo will defeat him," Orihime said defiantly.

"Oh I wasn't commenting on the turnout of the battle," Wonderweiss said, "I was just saying that if Aizen is going to release his form, we might as well get serious too don't you think."

"You sure about that," Orihime taunted, "Whenever I release my sword, I always win."

"What a coincidence, so do I," Wonderweiss told her.

"Then this should be interesting, Reject Flores de Dios!" Orihime released her form her coat billowing wide open and her unique bladed weapon appearing along with the six bladed objects swarming about her.

"I always wondered what King Ichigo's 2nd's release form looked like and I must say as far as appearance is concerned, I'm rather unimpressed, but even I know looks can be deceiving. However, such is not the case with my Zanpakuto." Wonderweiss held his Zanpakuto upside down in front of his face, "Bodi no Kutourufu" **(Japanese for Body of Cthulhu)** In a burst of dark pink reiatsu Wonderweiss body began bubbling until the skin on his arms suddenly exploded revealing a large bunch of tentacles. The same kinds of tentacles also exploded out of the Shinigami Gadianzu's back. Wondereweiss smirked and sent several of his tentacles flying at Orihime.

"Primera Movimiento: Escudo Gigante" Orihime used her large shield like ability to stop Wonderweiss attack dead on. Orihime didn't waste a second and got behind Wonderweiss and used Volando Garra **(Flying Claw)** the move that had done in Ulquiorra, but her attack was stopped by Wonderweiss lashing out several of his tentacles at her, sharpening them like needles, and cutting Orihime in several places. He whirled around her and tried to smack Orihime with a large tentacle, but Orihime had disappeared form his line of sight she had sonidoed to get above him and fired a Cero. Wonderweiss braced for impact and went careening towards the ground. Orihime followed his descent towards the ground, "Cuarto Movimiento: Hoja Del Disco" **(Bladed Disc) **Firing the Hinagiku like flower at Wondwerweiss the disc became a large vibrating saw blade tearing right throw Wonderweiss, severing his body from above the top half of his arm span. Wonderweiss' two pieces hit the ground with a thud and Orihime gracefully landed on the ground, looking down with her eyes closed feeling triumphant. However, she suddenly felt a presence attack her. She got her right arm caught in a tentacle. She took her left arm and cut her right arm clean off from the wrist and Sonidoed to a safe distance from her assailant. She regenerated all the damage she had received from Wonderweiss. She watched over to where she had been attacked only to realize that Wonderweiss was reattaching his body.

"You cannot kill me like that," Wonderweiss told Orihime, "My Zanpakuto is the very embodiment of the Octane Kraken God Cthulhu himself. I have his blessing and therefore I am just as legendary, and legends never die." Wonderweiss converged the tentacles on his right arm into a fist and sent it streaming towards Orihime who jumped above it.

"Tercera Movimiento Infinita: Volando Garra!" Spinning like a hurricane while high up in the air Orihime sent attack after attack after attack at Wonderweiss' arm cutting it to pieces. She stabilized herself and dove down towards her opponent and bathed herself in her own orange glow and tore straight through his chest and out the other end before landing, once again, feeling triumphant, but this time turned knowing that Wonderweiss would regenerate again.

"You're not bad, I've never fought someone who could inflict such heavy damage on my body," Wonderweiss told her, "But let's see if you can take me on when I rise to full power! BANKAI!" he screamed to the heavens. Wonderweiss let out his dark pink battle aura and the rest of his uniform and skin began to explode. He grew out a scorpion like tail. His head morphed into a noseless skull with two rows of fanged teeth. Wonderweiss grew out four bat-like wings with eyes on them. His legs became thick and muscular, with only three toes. The tentacles that had been growing out of his arms condensed and solidified into hulking, muscular arms with chains attached to them. He was also now standing at 1.5 times his normal size. "Bodi no Kutourufu no Muen Ikari" **(Body of Cthulhu's Unleaded Rage).**

"What an ugly form you've got there, I'll enjoy blasting it to pieces!" Orihime declared, "Quinta Movimiento: Fragmentacion de la Viga!" **(Fragmented Beam)** The Baigon patterned flower spun in front of Orihime and morphed into and interdimensional gate to which a powerful, concentrated, continuous laser fired forward. Wonderweiss through out the chain on his right wrist and stopped the incoming blast, but Orihime was already behind him, "Cuarto Movimiento: Hoja Del Disco!" Orihime made to cut Wonderweiss in half again, but Wonderweiss reached out with his left arm and crushed the disc barehanded and then with his tail struck Orihime right through the stomach and threw her off him and then whirled around and kicked her with his powerful kick sending her flying. He then rushed towards the direction he had sent her. However, he stopped when he realized Orihime was behind him, "Fragmentacion de la Viga Maxima!" Much stronger than before the blast came hurtling down onto Wonderweiss, he didn't bother to block this time he flexed his hand and an eye opened on his palm.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" The blast, amplified by the effects of Wonderweiss' Bankai tore through Orihime blast Wonderweiss then whirled around and punched behind him nailing Orihime right in the chest, having anticipated her Sonidoing to that location. Orihime went flying. Wonderweiss flexed out his muscles, sending yellow energy down to the palms of his hands "Hado 63 Raikoho!" Wonderweiss sent the large blast of energy towards the direction he had sent Orihime in creating a large explosion. "Not even the 2nd in command of the 13 Legions should be able to survive that," he declared.

"Wanna bet?" a voice from behind him came. He turned to see Orihime standing high in the air.

"I've seen almost all your moves, I know how to counter them, you've only got one different flower left, you're not going to be able to beat me, give up now and I'll let you live," Wonderweiss told her.

"I don't think so," Orihime told him and pointed her finger at him, "Ultimo Movimiento: Miscericordiso Victimas Mortales." **(Merciful Fatality) **Orihime fired a thin yellow beam, with the flower resembling Shun'o riding on it, down towards Wonderweiss. He montioned to dodge, but got nicked in the arm. The wound was small and hardly damaging at all, but it was deep.

"Is that it? Is that your final move?" Wonderweiss asked, "Hah, how pathetic you had me worried. Let me show you a real finishing move," He powered up his muscles and sent blue kido energy down his arm, but suddenly his right arm suddenly exploded and disintegrated, bones, DNA, tissue, blood, everything vanished on sight. "Wh-what?" he made to regenerate his arm, but found he couldn't.

"My final attack is of a deadly nature, it completely deatomizes my opponent starting with the area they got hit, however, the attack creates a numbing effect so you feel no pain at all. That's why it's a mercy kill, but being hit by it, ensures your demise. You are only Second to ever require me to use it. You should feel honored to die this way. Now then, Shun'o dear, kill him." Wonderweiss felt a pressure building up inside of him and then yellow-orange lights shot out of various parts of his body before he exploded into nothingness. He didn't even get a chance to scream and the explosion was completely silent and painlessly. The Shun'o flower flew back to Orihime and Orihime sealed the flowers inside her body and returned to sealed form. She dug her palm into the sand where her opponent once stood and let the sand run out in between the spaces in her fingers and then clenched her hand slowly and closed her eyes. She stood up and walked onwards back to the palace. Her battle victorious she headed back to her master to tell him of her success.

**

* * *

**

Dark Ichigo's location

The King of Hueco Mundo charged forward towards Aizen and struck forward Aizen blocked with his arm. Ichigo suddenly felt a strange sensation and Aizen lashed out with his free arm and struck Ichigo in the chest creating several large gashes. Ichigo Sonidoed back and regenerated.

"Impressive, I haven't been wounded ever since I took control of the 13 Legions, your Resurreccion is something of note," Ichigo said to Aizen. However, can you last against what not ever the former King of Hueco Mundo could stand against? Ichigo leaned forward and fired off a Cero. Aizen stood his ground against it and let the Cero hit his body dead on and then all at once the attack went rocketing back towards the King of Hueco Mundo. It was the first time Ichigo ever felt shock and took severe damage as a hole was blown into the wall of Las Noches. Aizen and Ichigo continued their battle outside the halls of the palace and underneath the Las Noches dome.

_He reflected my Cero? Impossible! Is this…is this the power of his Resurreccion? Can he reflect anything that comes at him? If so how do I defeat someone like that? Damn!_

"I see you seemed to have figured out what my Resurreccion is capable of, I figured you would very early on, but once you know what can you do against it?" Aizen asked.

"Don't you dare get cocky with me!" Ichigo raised his battle aura higher up, "I will crush you like I have every other pathetic insect that has stood before me. Ichigo took off towards Aizen and struck his fist towards the center of Aizen's body, but the moment he made contact with the Renegade Warrior's body he felt a strange sensation wash over him before Aizen whirled around and swatted Ichigo in the side of the arm with his tail. Ichigo went sliding across the ground, regenerated and ran back after Aizen.

_This sensation, whatever it is, it makes me weaker upon impact with his body, no matter how I attack him he always is ready for a counter attack, and if I try to use Cero or Bala it'll just get reflected. Damn! _Ichigo continued his forward charge and then used a feint on Aizen. He made to attack with a spiraling tempest attack, but intentionally missed. When he landed sand went everywhere. _I see, so as long as my attacks don't touch him, I still have full power. Let's try this then. _Ichigo whirled round as Aizen macetail came at him and back flipped through the air to dodge and landed on air. _If my spiritual pressure is not my own I wonder if my attacks will still be reflected, _Ichigo's battle aura changed from a meancing black to a consistency of burning flames. His replica of Tensa Zangetsu disappeared from his hands and in its place his hands caught on fire. He then raised a hand above his head and sent a large fireball hurtling down towards Aizen.

Aizen dodged and took to the skies, _that was one of Yamamoto Genryusai's attacks how did he…?_

Ichigo reappeared in front of Aizen and attacked straight on with a flaming punch, actually managing to strike Aizen right into the ground.

"I knew it," Ichigo said as the damage he inflicted upon Aizen, as well as the cuts he had received on his own hand regenerated, "Your release form reflects all attacks not at the source, but at the cultivator of the technique. Since Yamamoto Genryusai is dead, using his techniques make your ability null en void."

"Just how are you using Yamamoto Genryusai's abilities? Don't you need to be in your release form to use special techniques?"

"You don't get do you? I'm already in my release form. I always have been," Ichigo stated. Aizen wasn't expecting to hear that, "My Resurreccion is called Demonio Perfecto **(Spanish for Perfect Demon)**. I absorb the abilities and techniques of my defeated enemies or anyone who has offered me their spiritual pressure, in essence I can copy the techniques, of my comrades and enemies alike. However, my power is not absolute. In order to receive empowerment from an enemy I must defeat them so you don't have to worry about my turning your own power against you, however, to gain power from an ally I need only receive their reiatsu willingly how else do you think my cero is so powerful?" Ichigo asked his arms folded as he stood in the air above Aizen who couldn't believe he had underestimated the King of Hueco Mundo so easily. He had figured that the King of Hueco Mundo had some form of incredible power, but he didn't realize that it made the most capable power of his Resurreccion useless. If Ichigo used the reiatsu of defeated and dead opponents or anyone not in Hueco Mundo Aizen's Resurreccion would be unable to reflect it back to the correct target. "However, what's the point of fighting with someone whose powers you know, why don't I use someone whose powers you cannot fathom." Ichigo concentrated and manipulated his reiatsu to make his reiatsu a bright, electric yellow. In his hand Ichigo's sword became that of a long worn out, chipped katana. It had an oddly shaped guard and the handle was flat. Ichigo reiatsu surged to unfathomable levels, "I should also make a note," he told Aizen, "that my reiatsu does not go down to the person's I am copying, it adds their own reiatsu on top of mine!" With that Ichigo tore down through air and tore right through Aizen's front. He hardly got cut in the process. Aizen regenerated nonetheless. "This much power even without a special ability how delightful."

"Where did you get that kind of power?" Aizen wondered, turning around.

"What this old thing?" Ichigo asked holding up the sword and looking at it, "Not to long ago actually."

"Who…who did you take it from?" Aizen asked.

"Don't tell me you're tired already," Ichigo scoffed, "The fight is only getting started." Ichigo charged forward again with unimaginable force, Aizen could barely charge the incoming strike.

"Damn," Aizen cursed only for Ichigo to come from behind him he held no weapon in his hand and instead struck Aizen with a thin black tail that seemed to have come out of nowhere. With the tail hooked into Aizen, Ichigo then threw him as far as he could before convering his hands together, "Cero Oscuras." The large black Cero went blasting towards Aizen and inflicted large amounts of damage. Aizen crashed into the base of a tower and stood up. He was starting to find it hard to keep his defenses up at all times.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked Sonidoing into the entrance of the tower, "Is the great power you thought you had not working? It should figure. I cannot be stopped, you should've known that from the moment I blew up Yamamoto Genryusai that I am invincible."

Aizen with a loud battle cry desperately rushed forward to attack Ichigo, but the King of Hueco Mundo expected such a desperate launch of force and transformed his reiatsu yet again this time holding a rather familiar looking crescent shaped cleaver, and struck down unto the crystallized Arrancar as he emitted a bright blue energy wave. The attack nearly ripped the glasses wearing Arrancar in half.

"H-how…how did you…that's…" Aizen sputtered from the ground.

"My counterpart is careless with his reiatsu, he leaks it out everywhere. In the time that he was standing there, before you arrived I already could sense his spiritual pressure flowing out like a tidal wave and picked some of it up. The entire time we were fighting I have been processing his power and now I use his own move to finish you. Quite ironic isn't it?"

"You will lose you know that right?" Aizen asked.

"What in the world are you talking about, I'm still raring to go, and you're dying on the floor," Ichigo stated.

"I meant this war, you will never achieve your goals," Aizen stated, "That boy, Ichigo, he will grow more powerful than you can imagine, I can tell that one day he will surpass you."

"You speak foolishness," Ichigo stated, still leaning on the Zangetsu replica firmly planted in the ground, "That callous youth will never stand up to me. You were Soul Society's last chance for victory and you blew it."

"Not so," Aizen wheezed and then shouted, "I still have one chance left!" He grabbed hold of Ichigo's ankle, "Sentencia de Sacrificio!" Aizen suddenly exploded into what seemed like infinite crystallized pieces which all converged and struck towards the King of Hueco Mundo. The barrage was endless and brought about the destruction of the entire tower. Aizen's body, free of the crystals around him glowed completely white, before that aura faded and he lay on the ground in his sealed form. His Zanpakuto suddenly shattered into tiny little pieces. There was still dust and smoke in front of him so he couldn't make out how damaging his attack was to the Hueco Mundo king, but he knew that Ichigo had survived, "Looks like I failed, sorry everyone, but I just wasn't strong enough." Aizen then began to fade away into flecks of white spirit particles until only his glasses remained, which then shattered like a mirror.

The dust began to settle away from Ichigo as an ever familiar, giant orange shield revolved around him, and a familiar double bladed weapon was being held in his left hand. He dispelled the shield and the weapon and then his armor cracked off and his form took a different look entirely. He looked like Ichigo, but instead of Black Shinigami robes he wore white Arrancar ones and his face had the left side of Ichigo's mask running down it. In the King's hand was a Whitened looking version of Ichigo's Zangetsu with black cloth wrappings, "You really took a lot out of me Sosuke Aizen," Ichigo stated putting his sword behind his back, "It'll take me a while to recover my energy, but in a matter of days, I'll be back to my old self. You tried to defeat me and all you did was reset my schedule a bit. Even in my weakened state, my subjects will protect me from their loyalty, because they know that, given time, I will rise again. You failed Sosuke Aizen, and now watch as your failure becomes your side of the war's undoing."

Ichigo turned to head away from the battle when Orihime sonioded into the area, "Master Ichigo!" she rushed to his side and put her hands on his shoulders, "Master Ichigo are you ok?"

"I'll be fine my pet," Ichigo turned to look at Orihime cupping her chin to look at him, "I'm just battle weary that's all."

Orihime cupped her hands to Ichigo's hand, "It's been a while since I've seen you in sealed form."

"I know," Ichigo looked over to the ruined tower, "That bastard Aizen took a lot out of me."

"Shall we head back to the palace?"

"Of course," Ichigo said walking forward, "And we shall also plan for the next phase of our operation. Once I have recovered my energy, I shall make to take absolute control of this army."

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's location

Everyone felt it when Aizen's spiritual pressure suddenly died out, they knew their numbers had significantly dwindled, but never did they think they would lose their leader.

"He's gone," Hallibel said.

"Damn, that counterpart of yours is one tough bastard," Nnoitra stated.

"He gave his life for Karin and me," Ichigo stated, "Why would he do that?"

Soifon put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "That Sosuke Aizen, like we of the Gotei, believed in your strength Kurosaki Ichigo."

"But I'm no where near as strong as my counterpart!" Ichigo declared, knowing he would get curb stomped trying to fight his opponent.

"You will get stronger then, if your counterpart is as strong as he is then you can become that strong, maybe even stronger," Hallibel stated.

"Hallibel's right, what matters is that we got your sister back," Nnoitra said, "Losing Aizen is a major setback to our side of the war, but we'll move forward, and we'll get that bastard counterpart of yours back double for it all."

"Hey just a query, how are we going to get out of here, didn't Aizen get his here with the Garganta?" Ichigo asked.

Hallibel snapped her fingers and a Garganta opened, "Aizen taught me how to use a Garganta when he was still assembling us all," she stated, "I think he knew, going in, that he would not be coming back with us."

"It's a shame he had to be an Arrancar, Aizen showed a true spirit of a Shinigami," Soifon stated.

"To go into battle knowing you will die and willing to sacrifice it all for the sake of the mission, that is the spirit of both the Gadianzu and the Gotei 13," Hallibel quoted.

"Let's go," Nnoitra said, "We can hold Aizen's funeral when we get back to Soul Society, right now let's just get this kid home where she belongs."

Ichigo held his sister's hand, "Come on Karin," he told her, leading her forward and everyone stepped through into the Garganta.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Aizen is dead and boy does it hurt. Dark Ichigo and Shadow Orihime are just destructive. How will the good guys function without one of their most powerful assets? And what of everyone recovering from the second battle? In order to find out the answers, and know how things will continue you will just have to wait until the next exciting chapter of Hero no More. Coming soon to a webpage near you. Review plz)


	19. Chessmaster: The Game

**(A/N: Right, back to this now then. Bleach is back, but I'm not really tied down to canon with this fic at all. Just a recap of what's happened so far in this fic. Ichigo's sister was captured and recovered, at the cost of Aizen's good alternate. Tatsuki was turned into a Substitute Soul Reaper using Loly's spiritual power. Also as a result of defeating his archenemy, Ichigo's dark half is currently low on power. It will take him 5 days to recover his strength. Until then our heroes have the time to take in what has happened and analyze it. The story continues now in Chapter 19 of Hero no More)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**The next day**

**Soul Society**

**The Former Chambers of Central 46**

Since the Captains meeting hall wasn't big enough to fit everyone Yamamoto made use of the Central 46 courthouse by fitting the necessary individuals inside it. Each person took an assigned seat as follows

Seat 1: Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto

Seat 2: Soifon

Seat 3: Retsu Unohana

Seat 4: Byakuya Kuchiki

Seat 5: Sajin Komamura

Seat 6: Shunsui Kyoraku

Hitsugaya was still in recovery from his battle with Uryu's arrancar double so Seat 7 was vacant, as was Seat 8, which was reserved for Kenpachi Zaraki, also incapacitated due to his crushing defeat at the hands of Ichigo's dark counterpart.

Seat 9: Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Seat 10: Jushrio Ukitake

Seat 11: Chojiro Sasakibe

Seat 12: Marechiyo Omaeda

Seat 13: Isane Kotetsu

Seat 14: Momo Hinamori

Seat 15 was also vacant as Renji was recovering from his injuries at the hands of Ukitake Jushrio and Kyoraku Shunsui's counterparts.

Seat 16: Tentzaemon Iba

Seat 17: Nanao Ise

Seat 18 was vacant as Rangiku was injured from her battle with Ggio Vega and therefore unable to attend the meeting.

Seat 19: Yachiru Kusajishi

Seat 20: Nemu Kurotsuchi

Although each person was _supposed_ to be sitting in their assigned seats, and even though Yamamoto went through the trouble of getting Yachiru a booster seat, she preferred to sit, quite comfortably, and quietly, in Nemu's lap.

Seat 21: Coyote Stark

Seat 22: Tia Hallibel

Seat 23: Ulquiorra Cifer

Seat 24: Nnoitra Jiruga

Seat 25: Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez

Seat 26: Zommari Leroux

Seat 27: Szayel Apporo Granz

Seats 28 and 29 were currently vacant as Aaro and Niero were still recovering from their injuries from the Arrancar Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Seat 30: Luppi Antenor

Seat 31: Yammy Rialgo

Seat 32: Sun Sun

Seat 33: Tesla Lindocruz

Seat 34 was vacant as Grimmjow's right hand, Shawlong Kufang, was incapacitated from the battle with Cirucci and Dordonii.

Seat 35: Kisuke Urahara

Seat 36: Yoruichi Shihoin

Although he was merely a substitute Urahara thought it would be fit to give Ichigo a seat on the council as seat number 37

Because she was heavily involved in the affair Orihime was brought to Soul Society, but she was not given a seat on the council like Ichigo was.

Seat 38: Arrancar Gin Ichimaru

Seat 39: Arrancar Kaname Tosen

Seats 40 through 46 were vacant.

The rest of the Shinigami involved in this affair were deemed too low rank to be necessary to sit on the newly created Council currently consisting of 39 council members, but _would_ have consisted of 45 if Lilynette, Izuru, Shuhei, Arrancar Aizen and Wonderweiss hadn't been lost in the last confrontation. The blow had been great to the Gotei and the Gadianzu, but both groups were determined to bounce back. The arrancarized Vizards asked to be left out of the discussion and opted to head to Karakura town to get to know their counterparts. They had served their purpose. They had brought the Gadianzu, and Aizen, to this dimension, now that he was gone none of them wanted any major role in this affair, unless their counterparts told them otherwise. The rest of Soul Society, didn't seem to have much of a problem with that.

Ichigo had come to Soul Society with only Urahara, Yoruichi and Orihime so he had no idea of the other people that would be here. He was a bit off put when Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Renji didn't show. Urahara, thankfully, was able to ease his tension. Politics were not Ichigo's strong suit, and at first he had refused to get involved in this whole mess at all, but Urahara said it was in Ichigo's best interested to understand what was going on and be able to influence things, since Karakura Town would most likely continue to be under warfront damage.

"Well since we are all here," Yamamoto said when everyone was seated, "We may as well begin."

"Hold up Yamamoto-soutaicho," Urahara said with a serious tone, "We're short one person."

"I assure you Urahara Kisuke that all of the individuals present are the only ones who can arrive as of now, given those who have departed and those who are injured," Yamamoto spoke back.

"Oh I'm not talking about filling in the gaps," Urahara said, "I was referring to our guest of honor who has yet to arrive, Seat number 40."

"Pardon me," Gin piped up, "But I was under de impression that this council had only 39 members."

"Tell me Mr. Ichimaru," Urahara replied back, "These chambers used to house 46 individuals. You also have two Ex-captains in the room, Yoruichi-san and myself. Can you honestly say that the council is at maximum capacity?"

"Enough, Urahara Kisuke I would like it if you would quit being so cryptic about your statements. Could you please specify who it is that you have asked to join us on the council on such short notice?"

As if on cue the door was flung open, "Sorry I'm late," a gruff voice said walking in, "Had to hire a babysitter for my little girls." Half the Soul Reaper captains in the room were wide eyed with awe at who had just stepped into the room.

Ichigo himself was especially shocked, "D-dad!"

"Kurosaki Isshin," Yamamoto stated, "I didn't know you had regained your Soul Reaper powers."

"Regained?" Ichigo was confused.

"I got them again a while back, at first I was just going to hang back on the sidelines along with Mr. Urahara and Miss Shihoin, but then my this whole mess had to happen and Karin was kidnapped. I know my son did the adamant brotherly thing and went and got her back, but those Arrancar have made this personal," Isshin explained.

"I see, please take your seat at the number 40 spot," Yamamo instructed.

"Don't mind if I do," Isshin went and took his seat. Ichigo had a lot on his mind, mostly wondering how and why his own dad was a Soul Reaper

_That's his business though, _Ichigo said, _if he didn't tell me till now, I won't press the issue._

"Are we all settled then?" Yamamoto asked. Everyone seemed pretty content, "Now then let us start by going over the most grave matter that arose from the previous battle that took place. During the confrontation with the Dark counterpart of Kurosaki Ichigo a Substitute Shinigami was fabricated. However, the Shinigami responsible for transferring power is off the Gadianzu's jurisdication, therefore, Starrk Coyote, what are the parameters in dealing with situations like this in the Gadianzu?"

"In our world," Stark said, "Soul Reapers are a dying front, when we recognize regular humans with significant talent and affinity for Spiritual Power, the fabrication of Substitute Shinigamis is actually encouraged in order to increase our ranks, however, I understand that the Gadianzu no longer have the full say in the matter."

"Hmmm," Yamamoto thought taking in Starrk's words, "I see, in that case, I shall proceed with my original intentions of presenting the case in question. If we can reach a majority vote that the individual that has become a Soul Reaper is trustworthy we shall make her an official member of our faction. Is everyone in agreement to this plan?" No one seemed against the idea.

"Very well," Yamamoto said and voiced rather loudly, "Bring in the 3 involved individuals of the incident."

In chains Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia were lead inside by several members of the Onmitsukido, behind them was the Substitute in question. She was sleep deprived, having worried herself all night long when she, Loly and Menoly were taken to the penitentiary together, especially since the girl had been chatting with Orihime at the time of her capture.

Ichigo rose to his feet in outrage recognizing the substitute, "Tatsuki!" he raged.

The girl picked her head up, "Ichigo?"

"Hmm, you know her Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto asked her.

"Yeah I know her…but I…but she…this isn't…I don't…" Ichigo couldn't correctly formulate the words that he wanted to come out of his mouth, understandable since he obtained knowledge that could be considered equivalent to that of learning that your father and your best friend are undercover members of the FBI or Interpol.

Isshin was able to understand what had his son all flustered and spoke in his son's place, "I understand what Ichigo is trying to say Head Captain. Tatsuki is a friend of our family's. Seeing her in a place like this probably has my son completely discombobulated."

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Loly spoke from floor she was standing on, "This girl and Kurosaki Ichigo are both in the same high school class. We also owe her for food and lodging at the time of the attack. If her powers are allowed to prosper she may prove useful during the upcoming confrontation."

"I see, so that's your take on the situation," Yamamoto pondered the situation for a moment and then spoke thunderously, "Does anyone here have a fault with this girl being allowed to keep her abilities?" No one spoke a word, especially since none of the Soul Reaper inhabitants of Karakura Town had anything against Tatsuki's becoming an official Substitute Soul Reaper. "If we are all in agreement, I shall pass judgment on the situation. I hereby permit Arisawa Tatsuki to be trained by Urahara Kisuke so that she may prove useful in the war we are in, if she is willing to do so that is."

Tatsuki bowed before the elderly captain, "I will do what I can," she said. She had become relieved that she wasn't in any sort of legal trouble and especially relaxed at the fact that she would be working alongside Ichigo in this time of peril.

_Tatsuki you don't understand what you're getting yourself into, _Ichigo grumbled.

"Very well then, as for you Aivirrne Loly, because of the nature of the Gadianzu I cannot punish you to the full of the Gotei 13 law, but at the same time, since this is a joint community I cannot just let this slide either. Therefore I you are hereby put on probation for the duration of one entire week. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes Head Captain Yamamoto," Loly bowed.

"Very well, you three are dismissed from the courtroom." After Loly, Tatsuki and Menoly left the area Yamamoto continued to speak, "Now that that's out of the way, we can discuss the more crucial matters of the war. As most of you already know. The Sosuke Aizen that was an ally to the Gadianzu is now deceased it is a forceful blow to us of the Gotei. Right now if Kurosaki Ichigo and Aizen Sosuke of the Arrancar army were to attack us we would stand little chance of defending ourselves, for I myself am currently our strongest asset. Therefore, so that we are properly fortified I would like Karakura Town to be guarded only by Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, and when Arrurerie Niero and Arrurerie Aaro have recovered I would like them to resume guarding it as well. Our enemy is dangerous and we cannot afford to spread our forces thin at all. Therefore all other original representatives of Karakura Town are to stay here within the Soul Society."

"Do you really think that only 6 captain class Shinigami and one wild card will be enough to protect that town Yama-jii?" Kyoraku Shunsui asked.

"I would permit more to the town, but right now Soul Society needs to keep its defenses well fortified, to prevent incidents like this one from occurring again," Yamamoto stated.

"Then if it's all right with you Head Captain Yamamoto please allow me and Miss Hallibel to head for Karakura Town as well," Starrk stated, rising to his feet.

"That's a bold request, what is the reasoning behind it?"

"Sir, Miss Hallibel and I are amongst the most efficient and coordinated members of the Gadianzu. Without Aizen or the other Arrancar the default of Leadership would fall to her and me as first and second in command," Starrk explained.

"I see," Yamamoto took in Starrk's words.

"Will you permit it?" Starrk asked.

"That is up to the rest of the council," Yamamoto stated. The decision was approved, by a vote of 30-10 to allow Starrk and Hallibel to go to Karakura Town. "Very well then, does anyone else have any issues they would like to bring up?"

Hallibel was the one to respond, "Yes, as I'm sure most of the Gadianzu would agree with me, I would like for a ceremony to be held in memoriam of Sosuke Aizen, our leader."

"I believe that can be arranged," Yamamoto approved.

"When's Kenny gonna get better?" Yachiru asked.

"Captain Zaraki is in critical condition along with Kuchiki Rukia in the Squad 4 care ward, with any luck though both individuals should be back on their feet within two weeks. Until that time, I forbid anyone from using the Garganta for revenge or personal reasons. I would like for the enemy not to be provoked into attacking us." Everyone seemed to be okay with this. After a pause Yamamoto said, "If there are no more concerns then I hereby draw this meeting to a close. Council dismissed."

**

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo

In their private meeting quarters Aizen and Ichigo were currently engaged in a friendly game of chess. Ichigo was black, Aizen was white.

"So I hear that my counterpart has been taken out of the picture," Aizen said sliding a bishop to take one of Ichigo's pawns, "Check by the way."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, still in sealed form, "but you can see the results." He moved his King forward one space out of check.

"Yes I did not think you would be so severely weakened in the process," Aizen stated taking Ichigo's Rook with his other bishop.

Ichigo moved a pawn forward, "You don't plan to take command while I'm in my recovering state do you?" Ichigo asked.

"On the contrary I think a grace period would do us some good," Aizen said and snagged the pawn Ichigo had just moved with his bishop.

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked taking said bishop with his knight.

Aizen changed the subject, "So what's our next move?"

"We need to give serious consideration about uniting our front," Ichigo stated.

"What do mean?" Aizen inquired.

"Right now our two sets of troops aren't easily orderable they seem to pick either you or me as the person to give direct orders. There aren't many who see you and I on equal ground," Ichigo stated.

"Maybe that's because we aren't," Aizen said putting Ichigo in check for the second time.

"Do you have any idea how we can avoid making this a bloodbath," Ichigo said moving his king out of harms way, even though he'd like nothing more than to rip Aizen limb from limb and take the whole army for himself.

"I'll see what I can come up with on that level," Aizen answered.

"You might want to give one soon, everyone's getting restless," Ichigo joked.

"They'll just have to bear with it for now," Aizen told Ichigo.

"I seriously doubt they're just going to go along with that," Ichigo sighed.

"You almost sound as if you're worried about the troops well being," Aizen said snagging yet another one of Ichigo's pawns.

"Hey we need them to win, if they start rising a mutiny who does that help?" Ichigo retorted.

"If you allow your troops to rise a mutiny it shows a defect in your own strength," Aizen commented.

"No the defect in strength would be if you allowed anything to come from that mutiny, if you hacked down the rebels and hoisted up their heads as examples, you're strength is amplified not diminished. It shows your secure enough in your own dominance to let something like that happen because you know you can fix it," Ichigo philosophized.

"How admirable," Aizen smirked.

"It's nothing of the sort, to rule with an iron first your subordinates need to fear your power, but at the same time they must revere that power," Ichigo said as though quoting a proverb.

"Quite the poet you are," Aizen joked.

"Just play the game," Ichigo grumbled.

The minutes went by and the game continued in complete silence. Ichigo moved his queen forward and turned command over to Aizen. Aizen in turn continued his pawn on its root to the other end of the board. Ichigo slid his only remaining rook forward. Aizen wondered why he hadn't bothered to move it all the way forward and put his king in check. The way Ichigo played chess was a mystery to Aizen. Both men were Chessmasters in their own right, but Ichigo did things that Aizen couldn't quite comprehend, like falling for such an easy to see trap a few turns earlier. Aizen moved and put Ichigo's king in check with his Queen. Ichigo's dodged out of the way. It was a pathetic move as Aizen had given Ichigo plenty of wiggle room with that attack. Aizen continued his pawn along its advance towards its goal. Ichigo then moved his white squared bishop forward a space. In the entire game Aizen had not moved his King once and Ichigo had a feeling that Aizen would continue to play the game that way till absolutely necessary.

Ichigo saw his and Aizen's kings as an extension of themselves. Aizen had let his King remain stationary throughout the whole game. Much how the defected Soul Reaper didn't take into battle when he could manipulate others into doing his work for him. Ichigo meanwhile took a different approach. As he had done when he attacked Kenpachi, attempted to scold Grimmjow and fought Aizen's Arrancar counterpart he was not afraid to get out into the mess. Aizen moved his pawn forward again. On the next turn he would take Ichigo's Knight and seize back his fallen bishop. Ichigo noticed this, but ignored it, his plan was more important. He took his black squared bishop and moved it to put Aizen's king in check. As Ichigo figured he would, rather than move his king, Aizen took Ichigo's bishop with his queen. This played right into Ichigo's hands.

"Good game," Aizen Ichigo said.

"You talk as if the game is over, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"It is over," Ichigo said.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Aizen asked.

"Hah, I knew it, my plan worked perfectly," Ichigo picked up his rook and put it in direct confrontation with Aizen's king, "Checkmate."

Aizen was blown away.

"Want me to tell you where you went wrong?" Ichigo asked and without waiting for an answer began to explain, "There are several things. For one when I moved my rook part of the way I diverted your attention away from the rest of the board. You knew that I would use my rook to put your king in check at some point that's why you didn't notice all the other pieces roaming around the battlefield, like my queen and my white-squared bishop. You also seemed pretty adamant about not moving your king unless absolutely necessary. This played right into my hands. I waited things out and waited until I believed you had to be absolved about my rook waiting for a chance to strike it down, and then I used my bishop to put you in check. Knowing you, you would never admit that you had fallen for the old bait and switch or that you had lost sight of anything on the field of battle, like letting an enemy sneak up on you. What you didn't realize though was that this wasn't a bait and switch at all, but rather that my bishop putting your king in check was my decoy attack in and of itself and my rook, which you believed I had foolishly telegraphed earlier, was the key element to my plan all along."

Aizen grit his teeth behind a smile, finding the taste of defeat not to his liking.

"Great game Aizen," Ichigo said sticking his arm forward, "I had fun."

Aizen said nothing and just gave a smile and shook Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo yawned and stretched, "I'm gonna go lie down and get back to regaining my strength. Thanks for the game, we should do this again sometime." Ichigo then left the room and shut the door behind him.

When Aizen was sure Ichigo was gone he drew in a seething breath and, in a not so stoic manner, raised his fist up and slammed it on the table knocking several pieces of the game onto the floor and scowled, clenching his fist and letting it shake with anger and then let his rage go and smiled, "You're quite interesting Kurosaki Ichigo, you're the first person to ever best me in anything and in chess of all things." Aizen turned his fisted hand palm face down pushed his weight down on the table and stood up, "Very well played." The black king rolled to Aizen feet he bent down and picked it up, "However, no one mocks me and makes me look like a fool, and mark my words Kurosaki Ichigo you will regret defeating me." Aizen began applying pressure to the chess piece in his hand. "Truth be told I do have a way of uniting our army and that's through you King Ichigo." Aizen was squeezing the chess piece so hard he cracked it in half. He let his tranquil fury go and dropped the broken king, where upon it hit the ground with a thud."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Wow, who would've thunk Dark!Ichigo was better in chess than Aizen. And it seems Aizen's not taking that too well. The two seem to have some bad blood boiling between them and it seems like the only way things will end is with a violent confrontation between them. Who will reign supreme? You may get the answer to that on the next chapter of Hero no More! Plz review. And subscribe and fave if you have not done that already).


	20. Chessmaster: The Dispatchment

**(A/N: Well it's certainly been a while since I last worked on this series. Sorry to make you all wait. Please enjoy the update).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**2 days later**

**Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo was currently in discussion in a dark room with one of his subordinates. The two were discussing their next move about what do to. Measures had been taken to soundproof the walls from both sides and the lights were shut off to make sure that neither one could be seen, except for a desk lamp shining on Ichigo. However, having his sword placed where it was, and knowing where the camera in the room was located it would be impossible for anyone to hear or see his discussion with his trusted ally.

"So like I was saying," he continued, "if my thought process is correct Soul Society will have called back most of the original Karakura Representatives and sent some fresh meat. I need you to go in and scout. It doesn't matter who was sent I just need to make sure whoever was sent is taken care of."

"How efficient of a job would you like Kurosaki-sama," the voice talking to him was a woman's voice. It was kind and gentle and spoke with no inflection up or down in tone.

"I don't need you to kill the reinforcements, rough them up a bit if you encounter them don't go for the kill if it would be too much effort. If they're not wearing a cape, haori, armband or badge you're free to kill them. Otherwise if it's too much effort for you just do enough damage to get them incapacitated and then continue to scour the area. If it becomes too dangerous to the point where you might be surrounded return to base. I just need to keep the enemy from coming after us after the loss of Aizen they might retaliate and in the condition we're in we may not have the task force to fend them off so easily depending on who gets sent, especially with things in disarray like they are," the Arrancar King explained to her.

"I shall do as you have requested Kurosaki-sama," the woman answered and pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Thanks for this, you're the only one I can trust with such an important task. You haven't been sent into battle yet so your strength should be at its peak. You've been patiently waiting and so I'm giving you an opportunity, don't screw this up," he told the woman.

"I will not let you down," the voice answered. Footsteps approached the door and opened it. Light Black hair and gray blue eyes could be seen peering from the shadows into the corridor before the figure vanished from viewpoint through use of Sonido.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, "She should be able to take care of it," he smirked. "After all she's one of the top 5 most powerful subordinates I have."

**

* * *

**

Karakura Town

Ichigo resumed his training with the Vizards to continue his progress. Chad was in physical therapy with the assistance of Urahara and Isshin and Yoruichi was training Tatsuki. Because of this Ichigo promised his dad he would go home every now and then to check on his sisters

He wouldn't be doing so alone though. Niero was put on babysitting duty for the Kurosaki twins Karin and Yuzu. She was much more motherly than Hallibel in terms of being able to take care of children. Isshin seemed to think of her as a good role model for his girls. Ichigo was skeptic and worried about the fact that he may find himself with a step mother soon enough. Thankfully Niero and Isshin were doing no more than chatting over the phone about how to take of the house and Isshin's kid's preferences. Including Ichigo's.

"So what do I have to do about lunches?" Niero asked the man of the Kurosaki household over the phone.

_Does she act like I don't even exist? _Ichigo thought to himself. There were some things Niero would call his dad to ask that he could easily answer.

"Ah, are you sure I can use your car. I don't have a license remember," Ichigo heard Niero say.

"Oniichan," Ichigo turned his attention from watching the blue haired woman prattling about his household to Yuzu who sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked her.

"You don't…ummm…do you think Arruruerie-sama is pretty?" Yuzu asked him.

"Where'd that come from?" Ichigo asked raising his eyebrows and looking at his sister like she had two heads.

"I…well you've been staring at her from around the corner for a while," Yuzu shook off her sheepishness and walked over to Ichigo and began wagging her finger at him, "No! I won't allow it! You can't look at the person representing the mother of this household like that! It's improper!"

"I wasn't thinking anything like that!" Ichigo exasperated, "Besides it was dad's idea that she show up here not mine."

"Hold on one second please," Niero said to Isshin and put down the phone and called into the kitchen, "Ichigo, Yuzu is something the matter? I hear shouting!"

"Everything's fine, don't worry about it," Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Niero responded and resumed her phone conversation.

"Is that soup for Karin ready?" Ichigo asked his sister.

"It sure is!" Yuzu smiled. When Ichigo had first arrived with everyone back home, with Karin in his arms, he remembered how happy Yuzu was to see her. Niero, in Shinigami form at the time, wiped Yuzu's memory of the incident of when Ichigo had taken Karin's Arrancar alternate inside before the oldest sibling had set foot in the house. Niero had replaced the memory with Karin having been missing and Ichigo having finally found her. The replacement tied in perfectly with the fact that Karin had taken ill due to the reiatsu overdose she had been exposed to in Hueco Mundo, the effects of which looked like a normal fever and cold. According to Urahara this would go away after a few days, but for the time being Karin would be bedridden with a fever. Yuzu did her the favor of bringing home her homework and get-well cards from their classmates. Yuzu handed her brother the soup bowl. "Poor Karin, all stuffy and miserable. I hope she gets better soon."

Ichigo set the bowl down on the table and then turned back towards his sister and pat Yuzu's head, "She'll be fine. Karin will recover in a couple of days and be back to her normal self you'll see."

"I sure hope so," Yuzu said solemnly.

"I'm gonna go take this soup to her ok?" he asked.

"Ok," Yuzu said with a sad look.

"Hey smile would you? Everything will be fine," he said.

Yuzu looked up at Ichigo with a frantic look holding her fists up near her shoulders, "But otou-san hardly ever comes home anymore. I know he's away on a business trip, but his office is in such disarray and you're hardly ever home! I get so worried about the both of you! And on top of all that we have to have that strange woman look after us!"

"Yuzu calm down," Ichigo spoke sternly. Yuzu stopped hyperventilating. Ichigo scratched the right side of his head, "Look I'm sorry I'm not home all the time I have to stay at school a lot because of something important. And Niero isn't a strange woman she's an old friend of dad's from out of town."

"But," Yuzu sniffed, "but…"

Ichigo picked up the soup bowl. "I'm going to go take this to Karin. Try to calm down ok. Count to ten if you have to. If you need to, do it several times. Maybe take a drink of water while you're at it." He went upstairs past the living room only to find that Niero was no longer in it. _Where'd she go? _He wondered. He shrugged and went upstairs and went to Karin and Yuzu's shared bedroom. "How are you feeling?" he asked the black haired twin as he walked into the room.

"Miserable," she answered and coughed.

"Here," he put down the soup bowl at her bedside, "Hot soup." Karin took the bowl and chopsticks and began eating.

"Hey about what happened, I'm sorry you got dragged into this," he told her.

"It's not your fault," Karin said putting down the soup, "You couldn't have known I'd be targeted and you had even less of a chance of predicting this cold." Karin sneezed.

Ichigo handed her a tissue. "Bless you."

"Thanks," Karin took the tissue blew her nose, threw the tissue away, sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, this sucks."

"Hey look on the bright side at least you don't have to worry about schoolwork for a while," Ichigo said to her. Karin laughed a bit. Ichigo smiled at his sister and turned towards the door.

"Ah Ichii-nii before you go, there's something I want to tell you," Karin called out.

"Don't strain yourself, but what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"If you talk to those Soul Reaper guys again tell them I said thanks and that I'm sorry that a few of their men were lost because of me," Karin said.

"Sure," Ichigo stated and began to walk out the door.

"Oh and if you see Toshiro tell him I said hi!" Karin called out. Ichigo drew a checkmark in the air with his finger to indicate he heard her. As he was walking down the hallway he saw Niero coming out of his room. He cleared his throat in a way that sent the message of 'And just what were you doing in there?'

"Oh Ichigo," Niero turned towards him. She was wearing a silver colored wool sweater and matching colored sweat pants and was wearing long red socks. It was the first time Ichigo ever got a good look at the blue haired woman in casual clothing. To any normal teenager Niero could be described as a rather hot MILF. She had long blue hair that went down to her waist and it covered her right eye. She had clear blue eyes and she had quite the bust. It wasn't as big as Orihime's or Rangiku's but she had definitely grown in well. Then there was her very slender and toned figure. And finally her curvaceous ass of which would definitely look good on a catwalk.

Ichigo, being the prude and beauty oblivious kid he was ignored all these features and just said, "What exactly were you doing in my room?"

"I needed your combat pass, hollow problems," she answered.

"You don't have a mod soul?" he asked.

"The Gadianzu technology isn't as far advanced as the Gotei's so we haven't developed that technology and we don't want to overwork Urahara to create more," she explained.

"How are your brother Coyote and Tia?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Aaro's staying at Chad's like he and I did last time, Hallibel is keeping and eye on Orihime and Starrk-san is keeping an eye around the city. He likes to be active. He hasn't been out on the frontlines of anything in a while since he usually hung back to keep the Gadianzu intact when your counterpart came to power," Niero answered.

"My counterpart," Ichigo looked down and to the side remembering just how much power his own counterpart had had when they encountered each other for the first time.

Niero looked at Ichigo with a genuinely concerned expression, "Don't despair, we'll beat him somehow. Him and Aizen both."

Ichigo nodded and then walked past her, "Anyway I need to be heading back to the Vizards. I'll see you later Niero."

"Oh no you don't," Niero grabbed his arm, "I spent all afternoon making dinner and you and Yuzu are going to eat. I am going to _try_ and keep this family together for your father's sake. Got it kid?"

"Let go of me would ya?" Ichigo wrenched his hand free, "Why do I have to stay anyway? You can just freeze it and I'll get to it when I come back from training."

Niero appeared in front of Ichigo with the phone in her hand, held up to her ear. "Isshin-san you're son's being rude to me," Niero said in a very light and airy voice.

She held up the phone and pressed the speaker button, "What? Where is he? Let me talk to him? Tell him he better cut it out right now and listen to you! If he does it again I'll…" Isshin continued to rant and Ichigo just growled under his breath.

"Fine I'll stay," he sighed.

Niero put the phone back to her ear, "What's that Ichigo? Oh thank you for accepting me as a mother figure!" she said the last sentence with an adoring tone.

"What the hell I didn't say that!" Ichigo shouted.

"See I can handle him Isshin-san you focus on keeping the others under the radar. Talk to you soon too bye!" Niero hung up the phone and put it away. She looked at Ichigo who was steaming. "What?" she asked, oblivious as to the need for his internal anger.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" he grit his teeth.

"Oh come on now Ichigo lighten up! Now come on let's eat," she dragged him downstairs. Ichigo grunted at the sudden jerking of his arm. "Yuzu it's dinner time," she told the youngest Kurosaki.

"Ah ok," Yuzu followed Ichigo and Niero into the room and the two Kurosaki's sat down at the table while Niero puttered around the kitchen and set the table and got out the entrée for tonight's meal. She reheated it in the microwave and then passed out a serving to Ichigo, Yuzu and herself. On the plate were several fried dough balls some were covered in an orange sauce, others in a dark brown sauce and lastly in a white sauce. "What are these?" Yuzu asked picking up one of the whitened balls.

"Try it see if you like it," Niero said and held up one of the orange balls, "Ikadimasu!" she popped it into her mouth.

_Well, down the hatch I guess. _Ichigo picked up one of the brown-sauced balls and ate it. He chewed it for a bit and then began to chew more enthusiastically and swallowed. "This is delicious! What is this?" he asked.

"Really is it delicious? I'm so glad," Ichigo had made Niero's day.

"It really is good," Yuzu said with a bright smile. "What did you make?"

"It's bite-sized fried fish covered in," she pointed to the orange sauce with her chopsticks, "hot sauce," she indicated the brown sauce, "barbeque," she indicated the white sauce, "And white cheddar."

Ichigo swallowed. "You should teach Yuzu how to make this," he told Niero, "I'd love to have it again after you leave this is one of the best new things I've ever tasted."

Niero laughed, "I'm a good cook aren't I?"

"You're amazing," Yuzu complimented the blue haired woman, "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Oh you know, you live long enough you learn your way around the kitchen," Niero laughed dodging the truth from Yuzu, "Some of us are just meant to cook."

"Mind if I have seconds?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure take as much as you like, but eat what you take," Niero told him.

**

* * *

**

Streets of Karakura Town

Starrk walked along the rooftops of the buildings, out on patrol. He enjoyed the exercise. He wasn't able to just run around for no reason when he was in the Gotei. Unlike his Arrancar counterpart he had natural born energy and was always on the alert. He stopped on a dime when his Soul Pager began to go off. He stopped, grabbed it and flipped it open. He called Hallibel immediately.

"Hello?"

"It's her," Starrk said.

"Her?" Hallibel asked unsure what he meant.

"King Ichigo seems to be intent to kick us while we're down. Judging by whom he's sent out, I'm going to need you for backup," Starrk told her.

"Wait he sent _her!_" now it seemed Hallibel had caught on.

"Yeah so get over here as quick as you can," Starrk told Hallibel and hung up. He pulled out his sword and made to where the Garganta was opening. _Of all people he has to send one of his most dangerous operatives after us. I'm SO glad I could persuade the council to send Hallibel and me here. This town would be screwed without us._

Starrk and Hallibel reached the location of the opening at the exact same time. The Garganta was just opening when they met up with each other. From out of it stepped out a woman with light black hair and gray-blue eyes. She had on white, latex gloves and wore a gray cape around her body that had a frontal piece that flapped down over her chest, covering her bosom and terminated in rope like harness extensions that connected to two ringlets attached to her gloves. She had a small hollow hole visible just below the front part of her cape. She wore a white skirt and nothing else except a small chest plate that covered only her shoulders, breasts and lower back, but exposed her cleavage if she were to toss away her cape. Out of the left side of her head was a bent, demonic looking horn and around her neck was a thick white collar. Both objects were remnants of her mask. Sheathed across

"So you two are here to grace my presence already, so much for taking things easy," the woman spoke calmly, "Kurosaki-sama has asked me to incapacitate all able bodied Soul Reapers so I hope you two are here to fight because if you don't," The woman detached the ringlets from her cape and threw it away behind her. A no-daichi with a black handle in a silver scabbard could be seen sheathed behind her back and slung flush against her skin by a bright green thread. "I have no orders not to kill you if it doesn't take too much effort.

_She isn't drawing her sword yet, _Hallibel said to herself drawing her own sword out as her hands shook with fear, _but she doesn't need to. I can't believe King Ichigo would employ her in the battle already. It's so unnecessary she's so powerful. _

_This is going to be tough, _Starrk said in his mind, _Without Aizen or the Hirako's group it'll prove rather difficult to find someone who can stand up to this woman: Leader of the 4__th__ Legion: Retsu Unohana. _

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Unohana has taken onto the field of battle. A powerful Soul Reaper in reputation, and seemingly an equally frightening Arrancar, will Starrk and Hallibel survive her assault? A true contest of strength and skill will be displayed as some of the most powerful warriors go head to head in combat. See you all next time folks).


	21. Chessmaster: Advent of the Black Queen

**(A/N: Merry Christmas to all who celebrate. While I'm not a celebrator myself [Jew here] I am one to be courteous enough to take in this season of giving and give out a new chapter as a gift to all who **_**are**_** celebrating. Enjoy this wonderful chapter and have a happy new year)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Karakura Town**

**Evening**

Arrancar Unohana stood at a higher elevation in front of the Shinigami counterparts of Starrk and Hallibel. The moon glowed so eerily behind her. "So," she said, "Am I going to start this battle or are you going to?"

_I can't believe Kurosaki Ichigo would send out Unohana so early. She's by far one of his most powerful subordinates. If we take her down he'll have taken a heavy loss, but she's even a match for Aizen-sama, can Starrk and I even take her by ourselves. _Hallibel wondered.

"Since neither of you seem to be jumping at the chance to attack, I suppose I'll have to take the initiative," She bent her arms and positioned her hands so that the palms faced each other, one pointing to the sky, the other to the ground. White energy formed in her hands. "Cero Blanca" **(White Cero)** Unohana fired off her powerful cero. Starrk and Hallibel dodged, but much of the street they had been floating high above was torn up. A large crater had been formed where there had once been a street. Unohana got right close to Hallibel and spammed balas. Hallibel took quite a pounding and went sailing away through the night sky.

"Bare your fangs, Gin Okami!" **(Silver Wolf) **In Starrk's hands two silver guns formed in his hands. He took aim at Unohana, "Koshi!" **(Photon) **Blasts of yellow and white energy went sailing at Unohana at 342 meters per second, just under the speed of sound. Unohana was pelted with small holes in her arms, legs and the side of her head. None of the shots were through and through. Unohana took a moment to regenerate with ease.

"So, you can actually put up a fight," she unsheathed her sword, "I guess I should get serious then." She swung with such force a sonic boom sounded across the air and Black Lightning shot out from her position, tearing right through the center of Starrk's abdomen. Unohana gave him no time to recover and pounced from her position and hovered over Starrk's position. She slashed him across his upper torso with her sword, cutting down to the bone. She positioned her hand over the only part of Starrk's torso that _wasn't _slashed or shot through. "Cero!" Starrk went careening into the ground and a crater formed around him. Unohana gave a practice swing with her sword, "Got one." She felt Hallibel returning to face her with her battered up body. She turned around. "Do you still want to go?"

Hallibel drew her sword out and held it out and gripped the flat ends of the blades with her hands, "Bankai." A giant blob of water surged around Hallibel. It burst out like a boat hitting rough rapids and Hallibel was seen as though she no longer had a physical body. She looked as if she was either composed of water or blue spirit energy. She had no lower body. At the waist Hallibel's body divulged into a vibrant display of dragon wing shaped fins, eight of them. Ribbons composed of the same matter as the rest of Hallibel's body formed around the 2nd Gadianzu's arm. Her eyes were violet-red and her body had a white shading to it. Her hands looked like claws. "Hanran hara no Umiryu" **(Sea Dragon of the Floodplain) **

Unohana brought the middle of her sword blade near her lips. She contacted her master telepathically using Aaroniero of the Espada as a link source. _Master?_

_Disable her Unohana, don't kill her if you don't feel like it, _Ichigo told her, _Use whatever force necessary, but you need to return to base alive no matter the circumstances. Just follow my instructions. I'll send help if it becomes necessary to bail you out._

_That's all I wanted to hear, _Unohana told him.

_Don't use any more force than necessary though, _Ichigo told her.

_I understand,_ Unohana said. She positioned her sword defensively and beckoned Hallibel with her finger.

Using the moisture in the atmosphere the Shinigami turned Water Elemental sent out a spear of water at her opponent. Unohana took her pointer finger and slid it up the sharp edge of her blade creating a small cut. She sucked on the blood licked her teeth and put away her sword. She opened her mouth and fired a pink, with yellow shading, Gran Rey Cero. Its size was incomparable to that of her Cero Blanca and it's power was the same. It overpowered Hallibel's water spear and went soaring towards the water manipulator. Hallibel created a enclosing barrier of pure water and made to reduce the force of Unohana's attack as best she could. However, while she was concentrating on Unohana's attack coming at her from the front, she was unable to react to Unohana appearing behind her through use of Sonido and hacking at Hallibel's barrier with her sword. The damage to the back of the barrier caused the whole thing to become unstable and disperse into a high-pressurized blast of boiling vapor. Unohana's hierro protected her and because Hallibel's body was currently composed of water her body just regenerated the damage to her arms and shoulders.

"So you can regenerate any damage to your limbs, but you blocked my Gran Rey Cero, which aimed for your head, does that mean that if I sever your head it will be like decapitating you or does it mean that your Bankai's weak point is deep with in your skull," Unohana said while wiping the water off her blade onto her dress. She held up her sword again, "Perhaps I should stab you in the eyes. After all they are different from the rest of your body." Unohana Sonidoed right into Hallibel's defenses and made to swing at eye line. Hallibel dispersed into droplets and rushed past Unohana and appeared behind her and began firing water spear after water spear after water spear at the Arrancar General. She scored some decent hits on Unohana, but they were all to no avail when Unohana regenerated her whole body. "Finished?" Unohana asked.

Hallibel's jaw dropped open in shock that Unohana could take such a vicious pounding from her Bankai's energies and stand there as if nothing happened. She didn't have time to react when the black haired Arrancar went and cleaved through her midsection. Unohana smiled as though she had attained victory only for Hallibel's body to reconnect itself and for the winglets on her lower body to reach out like the legs of a cephalopod and ensnare her opponent, "Nie Suto!" **(Boiling Blast) **the lower body portion of Hallibel's body exploded at temperatures of 1000 degrees Fahrenheit and with the amount of erupting force that could blow up a truck filled to the brim with dried cement and turn it into shrapnel. Hallibel's lower body regenerated and she waited for the white mist created by her attack to clear. She then clearly saw her enemy's shadow in the mist, blue eyes gleaming. "No. Impossible, no enemy has ever been able to survive my Nie Suto, the force is…" Hallibel was cut off when a cero went blasting out and severed off her right arm. Hallibel regenerated it with ease.

"That was quite a powerful attack Hallibel-san," Unohana walked out from the mist. She was missing half the side of left leg and her entire left arm shoulder, and part of the left side of her neck was blasted away. Her horn was even nicked a bit. "The only flaw was that you should've bound my wrists a little more tightly." Unohana regenerated her damaged body. "The moment I was bound I faced my palm into your ensnarement and when you called your attack I fired a cero into it. I did not escape the blast unscathed as you can see, but as you can see, you'll need to do better than that to kill me." Hallibel readied a stance to prepare herself for the next clash. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to give you another chance." A large, scaly, white fin rose out of the center of Unohana's back and spread out, panning out behind her hand and coming down to her elbows. Unohana pointed her sword down and placed her hands gently over the hilt.

"Damn it!" Hallibel fired attacks like mad in an attempt to eliminate her enemy before she could execute her release.

"Command the dead, La Liche." **(Lich)** The fin on Unohana's back wrapped around her and turned into a white, scaly cloak. Her face became framed in Shadow and two horns protruded out from her skull through the hood. Her entire body was encased in the cloak and it terminated in an upside V just above her waist, providing ample movement with her legs. A white spell book with a black patterning appeared in Unohana's hands. It was labeled: El Libro De Muerte **(Book of Death)**. Without opening the book Unohana held up her free hand and condensed all of Hallibel's water spears into a single ball of energy, "Refleja" **(Reflect) **The swirling mass of energy turned white and was fired back at Hallibel, engulfing her with an attack of her attack's magnitude twice over. Hallibel was blasted back and dispersed into droplets of water, and began to reform. Unohana took this time to open her book. She found the spell she was looking for. "Dry up the reservoir of life. Anula Agua!" **(Nullify Water)**. Hallibel reformed only for her body to be in its organic state, her Bankai forcefully disengaged.

"What…the…" Hallibel was flabbergasted. _She can forcefully disable a Soul Reaper's powers?_

Unohana held up her hand again, book still open, "Cut down this sacrifice demanded by the supernatural powers that be. Espada de Maltidos!" **(Sword of the Damned)** A giant Black sword resembling the same energy signature of Hado 90 Kurohitsugi appeared next to Unohana. Hallibel, though unable to release her sword, launched an attack of desperation at Unohana. Unohana turned the pages of her book again, "Paralyze her. Aturdimiento Huelga." With her left hand Unohana spread out her fingers and bound Hallibel's body in a glowing red light in mid strike, vulnerable from all sides. She then took the giant black blade she had formed earlier in her right hand and put her book in her left and walked slowly towards the terrified Hallibel. "Whoever thought that the first fatality of the Gadianzu would be you Hallibel Tia?" Unohana smiled and then proceed to cut Hallibel with her large sword. At the last second an red laser hit the back of Unohana's hand and instead of cutting Hallibel in half from her left shoulder to the middle of her right foot Unohana merely made a big, wide gash from the shoulder, down and around Hallibel's stomach. The 2nd Gadianzu, bleeding profusely fell towards the ground and hit it, injured shoulder first. Unohana turned to the meet the newcomer to the battlefield. "My I didn't expect you would enter the battlefield Urahara Kisuke," she turned towards the shop owner.

"I could say the same about you," Urahara said holding his hat with one hand and his cane with the other. He then called out Benihime without naming it.

"You intend to fight? After I just mercilessly incapacitated the two strongest Gadianzu?" Unohana questioned.

"Someone's gotta stop your rampage," he said, "Might as well be me."

"I commend you for your bravery, but I'm afraid I don't have time to spend with you right now," Unohana said.

"You're backing down from a challenge? Do I scare you?" Urahara asked.

"No," Unohana said straight out, "I completed my mission and fighting you would be too much energy. Master's orders. Are you going to try and stop me?"

"You have ten seconds, starting now," Urahara told the Arrancar Magus.

"A wise decision," Unohana opened a Garganta and stepped through it. Urahara let out a deep breath.

"MAN! THAT WAS CLOSE!" He shouted out to practically no one, "Seriously I could've been roasting on a spit if she hadn't left." He looked down to where the bodies of Starrk and Hallibel were currently lying. "Well, let's check the damage."

**

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo

Unohana returned to Las Noches, back in sealed form and made her way to her master's office. She knocked, waited for permission to enter, got the ok, opened the door and shut it behind her. "Did I do a good job?" she asked Ichigo.

"Superb, you handled your encounter with Urahara Kisuke splendidly. You look like you had fun out there," he chuckled.

"I did," Unohana smiled, "How are preparations for the next phase of the plan?"

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head, "The next part of the plan should be executed any moment now,"

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere in Las Noches

The Arrancar version of Chad was walking with a blood soaked right fist, a trail of it leading into a dark room of Las Noches. Aizen saw the Arrancar and the pool of blood and decided to investigate. He followed the blood trail and opened the door. Laying on the ground, spinal column ripped out of his back, blood pouring from his mouth, and visor gone, laying in a pool of his own blood was one Kaname Tosen. Aizen balled his fist. "That's it Kurosaki Ichigo, this means War."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: An epic battle and a very gory cliffhanger. Arrancar Chad kills Tosen while Ichigo has Unohana stir things up with the Shinigami by downing Hallibel and Starrk. And it looks like Aizen is not pleased in the least. Conflict is on the horizon and it looks like things are about to spiral into civil war between the Espada and the 13 Legions. Who will come out on top Kurosaki Ichigo, the almighty Arrancar King or Aizen the Rogue Shinigami Captain who sets himself up as god? Place your bets your now folks and I'll see you next time. Review, subscribe and fave plz)**


	22. Chessmaster: War of the Kings

**(A/N: Things are gonna start to heat up now. Aizen finds Tosen's corpse and declares vengeance. What will happen)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Karakura Town**

**Urahara's shop**

While Starrk and Hallibel got patched up Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin discussed the situation while Tatsuki took a break to have a bite to eat. The young, newly developed Substitute Shinigami, was listening in while she snacked on her meal.

"So let me get this straight you're saying you would've lost, you know you would've lost, and she left you alone," Isshin repeated to Urahara.

"I've only met one woman as scary as her, her own counterpart, there's no way I could've won. She didn't do a thorough job with our friend's either. There's more to this," Urahara theorized.

"What do you think it could be?" Yoruichi inquired.

"Well this is just speculation, but sending out a high ranking general like that and only going so far as to take out our fresh operatives, if I had to guess I'd say things are not going too smoothly between Ichigo and Aizen," Urahara stated.

"What do you mean?" Isshin wanted to know.

"All our counterparts are backwards versions of ourselves to a certain degree. However, relationships also seem to be reversed somewhat as well," Urahara stated. "Our Ichigo and the Aizen from the other world worked cooperatively to rescue Karin-chan. However, that being the case that would mean that if we're working cooperatively…"

"Then the enemy is working competitively," Yoruichi finished.

"Precisely. On top of that, if I had to guess I'd say the reason Unohana was deployed was to keep our numbers down so that the civil dispute within the opposing forces can be worked out," Urahara explained.

"Should we hold a council meeting then? We could send a small task force to attack the enemy while they're at a disadvantage!" Isshin stated.

"No, if we did that we'd have Aizen, Ichigo and all their henchmen to deal with at once," Urahara stated. "It's best to let this situation resolve on its own."

"That's not like you Kisuke," Yoruichi pointed out.

"No, what's not like me is to not know how things will play out. I'm telling you, not attacking right now would be to our advantage," Urahara explained.

"How so?" Isshin asked.

"Think about how this situation would play out if my theory is correct," Urahara instructed, "Right now Aizen and Ichigo are in civil dispute, enough so that Ichigo sent out a single, powerful entity to keep us quiet. That says to me, he's not only tired from his battle with the other Aizen, but that he plans to usurp power over our Aizen," Urahara explained.

"I'd like to see him try," Isshin laughed. Urahara remained serious. Yoruichi did too. "What? What is it?"

"I think I get what you're saying Kisuke," Yoruichi said, "Ichigo plans to get Aizen out of his way and execute any who won't follow him as absolute commander."

"Exactly, he's going for a blood purge," Urahara put it simply, "Of course, knowing Aizen he wouldn't just sit there and take that."

"Civil War," Isshin said, getting back into serious mode.

"Exactly, the enemy will decrease their own numbers. If nothing else, at the end of it all, at least Aizen or Ichigo will be put out of the picture for us," Urahara concluded.

"I see, it would be beneficial I guess to let the enemy work this out, the less forces against us the better," Yoruichi said.

"Exactly, and I'm sure that once the winner is decided we'll know by means of another attack," Urahara stated.

"So who do you think is gonna come out on top?" Isshin wanted to know.

"I don't know, it could go either way, I'd prefer it to be Aizen, we're already set to face him, if it becomes Ichigo though…"

"Then it's back to Square one," Isshin said.

"Not even, we wouldn't have any sort of plan against him. We don't know a thing about him and our only source of information is gone. I doubt any of the other Arrancar we've got on our side know what he's capable of. If they did they would've already come forth and told us. The fact that Hirako's group's counterparts went into hiding tells me their scared of him too," Urahara stated.

"So what do we do?" Isshin asked.

"We pray that Aizen wins, but if he loses, we hope for a miracle," Urahara stated, "It's as simple as that."

**

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo

**Las Noches**

Aizen walked calmly down the hall, the placing of his feet along the tile floor slightly heavier than usual. He walked towards the main discussion quarters to have a little chat with Ichigo. Ichigo was on Aizen's couch, leaning back, hands behind his head, and feet crossed, he was still in sealed form.

"That's my couch," Aizen said calmly.

Ichigo looked behind him calmly, "So it is." He turned back forward, "Judging how you're here to see me I take it you found my little surprise."

Aizen didn't give any emotional response, "Are you trying to provoke me?"

"Provoke you?" Ichigo said and stood up, "Nah, you're not the type that gets provoked. I was just trying to get your attention."

"What exactly is your goal in committing friendly fire?" Aizen asked.

"Friendly Fire? Tosen's loyal to you. He's no ally of mine. As for my goal," Ichigo unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Aizen, "I'm not going to mince words. I'm looking to take complete control of this army. And the only way I can do that is through you."

"How amusing," Aizen put a hand on his sword handle, "I was thinking the same thing. Shall we settle this here and now?"

Ichigo shook his head slightly, "No, we'll take it outside and make it a public spectacle. Everyone can watch. You and me, one-on-one, in a battle to the death, winner takes all."

"Then why did you draw your sword?" Aizen questioned.

"To do this," Ichigo took the same stance his counterpart would when releasing Bankai. Thick, black reiatsu surged around him, "Step forth from the gates of hell, Demonio Perfecto!" The black reiatsu surged around Ichigo in a tight football shape and when he emerged he was in his Resurreccion. He held his sword horizontally out in front of him, "Gather up your subordinates Aizen, I'll be waiting for you at the tallest pillar beneath Las Noches."

"Fine by me," Aizen walked out of the room and Ichigo used Sonido and left, creating holes in the roof as he leapt into the air and made his way to where he and Aizen would face off. As Aizen walked down the hall to make an announcement to gather everyone up he passed Gin in the hallway.

"Are you really goin ta fight him?" Gin smirked.

"Of course, since the moment of his arrival, I knew that this confrontation was inevitable, and I shall prove, with his death, that no matter what plane of existence he exists on that Kurosaki Ichigo cannot defeat me," Aizen boasted.

"But he went and killed yer counterpart, do ya really think ya got a shot?" Gin asked.

"My counterpart is not me, Gin. He is a cheap knockoff with similar power. I observed the fight via surveillance video between him and Kurosaki Ichigo. Diamante Espejo's abilities were flawed, Kyoka Suigetsu's abilities are not. There is no hope for victory against perfection," Aizen began to walk away, "Absolutely none."

**

* * *

**

A few hours later

At the top of a tower in Las Noches Aizen and Ichigo approached each other, weapons at the ready. "Are you prepared to face me Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen asked the Arrancar King.

"That's my line," Ichigo said standing in front of Aizen. Aizen stared intently at Ichigo's yellow eyes noticing they seemed fragmented and crystallized.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes Kurosaki Ichigo, shall we postpone the match?" Aizen asked.

"I feel just fine," Ichigo stated. "Since I've already gone and used my release form. Why don't you go ahead and release your Shikai? I'll stand here and watch."

Aizen smirked, "Don't mind if I do," Aizen held up his sword to Kurosaki Ichigo. _He'll never no what hit him. _Aizen released his sword without calling it out. "It's done."

"Releasing your sword without calling it out, how tedious," Ichigo stated. He then turned away from where he was standing and fired off a bala. Aizen, who had thought he had cast the illusion that he was still standing in front of Ichigo was hit in the chest by the attack.

_Impossible. I cast my illusion. How in the world did he know I was standing behind him?_ Aizen wondered.

Ichigo tapped his claw to his eye with his free hand. "You didn't think you were the only one with knowledge of your opponent's skills did you? I know all about your Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis. That's why I cast your counterpart's Diamente Espejo upon my eyes. When you released your sword the hypnosis that would've put me under your domination from the very beginning was laid to rest. Since Diamante Espejo reflects everything thrown at it. Your illusions are reflected right back at you. However, since one cannot be addled by one's own Zanpakuto it's basically a wash out. In other words," Ichigo charged a cero in his horns, "Your illusions are useless against me!" Ichigo fired off the cero and engulfed Aizen in the attack, creating a massive explosion that destroyed half the dome of Las Noches.

"And you must be a fool too, if you thought I would be so easy to defeat Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen's voice could be heard from within the explosion. He swung his Zanpakuto and the reiatsu from the massive cero elicited from Ichigo disappeared and died out. "I command many arrancar. I have studied and come to understand cero, bala and all the natural inherent abilities of a being of that caliber. In other words," Aizen held up his hand, palm facing the sky, black reiatsu sparked from it, "You won't be able to defeat me with your nuke of a cero. Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" In a flash Ichigo Sonidoed out of the way of the appearing Black Coffin and made to attack Aizen from the side with his sword slamming both individuals down towards the ground and into the sand. Aizen swung his sword and Ichigo jumped back.

"I see, I didn't figure it would be that easy. If it were your subordinates would not follow you like lemmings off a cliff," Ichigo spun his sword and it transformed into a wakizashi with a light blue handle. Ichigo pulled back with the small sword and thrust it forward as the short blade extended off like a spear towards Aizen. Aizen blocked with his Zanpakuto only for the force to send him flying into the base of a nearby tower. Ichigo Sonidoed over to Aizen in moments, switching out his sword for a long sword like structure with gill like ducts running up his right arm. He got as close to Aizen as possible and swung, but the defected Soul Reaper Captain dodged out of the way and blocked with his sword. Ichigo turned and spun a full 360 degrees and swung from the inside, his weapon now pointing straight at Aizen. "La Gota." Water poured out from the ducts and Aizen was hit with a highly pressurized blast of water, sending him flying. Ichigo followed suit, switching out his weapon yet again in order to utilize not two, but four unarmed arms. He began wailing on Aizen with a flurry of punches as he caught up with him.

_He's borrowing the power from my own Espada, but how? Are they so loyal to him that they would entrust him with their own power? Ridiculous. _Aizen showed a slight emotion of hatred swung with all his might and slashed at Ichigo, managing to deliver a shallow laceration along the Arrancar King's torso. Aizen resumed his cold stoic expression and Ichigo regenerated himself and restored himself to his default setting. "Did my Espada willingly give you their powers?" Aizen asked.

"You'd be surprised how very few of them actually revere you. Even Ulquiorra was kind enough to lend me his abilities," Ichigo chuckled darkly.

"You amaze me, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen chuckled, "I thought you said this fight would be one on one, but all you've done is use the power of others to face off against me. Seeing as I outrank every individual you've used the ability of, don't you think you're being to naïve in thinking that you'll be able to defeat me. I've stopped the use of your power and you've stopped mine. What's say we just leave it at that?" Aizen proposed.

"My own power?" Ichigo asked. He chuckled and then broke out into maniacal laughter. "I pity you Aizen. Do you really think that this default form of mine is my true power? It's true that Demonio Perfecto grants me the ability to use the powers of any individual I have absorbed the reiatsu of, but it would be rather dull if that was all it could do. This form you see of mine is as you say a default form. It is not the true form of Demonio Perfecto and the dark power hidden deep within it." Ichigo grabbed his sword and plunged it deep into his hollow hole the sword disappeared as if it had vanished into another dimension. Ichigo screamed out with a furious battle cry. His skin turned from white to black, then back to white, then back to black again and then flashed as it stayed black and a bizarre red patterning began running up his skin. Space warped beneath Ichigo's feet as a red broadsword, with a blade shaped like a dragon's tail and made out of a unique looking substance rose out of the ground. Ichigo grabbed the blade furiously with his hands and held it in front of him as Byakuya would if he were going to release his Shikai. Giant black, demonic wings expanded out of Ichigo's back. They had the same red patterning along them that Ichigo's skin now did. The wings went no lower than Ichigo's abdomen and they extended outward to twice the Arrancar King's arm length. His horns turned red like the inside view of a furnace and began to glow. Power could be seen radiating through the horns from the edges to the tips. A tail sprouted out from behind the King of Shadow Hueco Mundo. It was similar to the tail that appeared when his counterpart turned into a hollow while undergoing Vizard training, but followed the Arrancar king's current color scheme. A belt formed around the Arrancar King's shredded hakama, along with 6 gemstones on the belt. They were colored: Orange, Ocean Blue, Brown, Light Green, Black, and White. Ichigo lowered his blade so that it rested diagonally at his side. "Ah, much better," The Arrancar King's voice was darker and crueler than it had been before, if that were possible. "Take note Aizen, what you see before you is the true form of Demonio Perfecto. It was in this form that I defeated the former King of Hueco Mundo. I released my Resurreccion, went straight to this form and fired a cero. The poor fool never knew what hit him. However, there are other powers that my true form provides me. Shall we give them a test run?" Ichigo held his blade up straight and thrust forward as though throwing a punch, "Cataclismo Terremoto!" **(Sundering Quake) **At the declaration of the attack, giant, sharp stalagmites, rising several decameters in size each, went blazing towards Aizen at an alarming rate. Aizen dodged but the attack continued to cascade forward and shattered right through the walls of Las Noches.

_Such power, _Aizen had no time to marvel though at the force of the Hueco Mundo King.

"Ardor Pesadilla!" **(Burning Nightmare) **With both hands Ichigo made a swing as a Kendo student would when practicing. Blazing, burning spirit energy of extremely high density went blasting at Aizen sending him flying far away. "Let that be a lesson to you Sosuke Aizen, do not tempt fate."

"Hado 73 Soren Sokatsui!" Aizen's voice came in and the blue blast of energy went rocketing towards Ichigo and he took off from the ground and took flight to meet Aizen up in the sky. The smug Soul Reaper had some minor burns and charred flesh, but he was by no means down for the count. "I'm more versatile than you give me credit for Kurosaki Ichigo and since you seem to be going all out," Aizen held his sword upside down as he would when releasing his Shikai, "I may as well do the same. I have not used this power since I first obtained it when becoming a captain, but it seems that in order to defeat you I have no other choice." Powerful reiatsu swirled about Aizen and his sword glowed a bright white color. "Prepare yourself Kurosaki Ichigo for the real battle begins here," Aizen's reiatsu stabilized and then he spoke one simple word, "Bankai."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Yes that's right folks Aizen is going to use his Bankai. Now since Kubo never gave us one I have prepared one just for my personal fandom use. If you have read my fanfic Ryoka Alliance up to and including chapter 64 then you know what Aizen's Bankai is capable of. If not then you are in for quite the treat. Next chapter the battle between Aizen and Ichigo will reach it's all mighty awe-inspiring conclusion. Place your bets now folks and I'll see you next time.**)


	23. Chessmaster: Checkmate

**(A/N: OOOOH! YEAH! I got a burst of inspiration earlier today. I thought this chapter was going to be the last one for a while, but I have a few more planned out after this one. I have until January 17****th**** before I go back to college. Hopefully I can get it all done by then. Here we go! Aizen Vs Ichigo Round 2 START!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

The moment Aizen activated his Bankai a white ring emanated away from his Zanpakuto and rested against the dome of Las Noches, "Suishokyoka Kotaisuigetsu" **(Crystal Mirror Flower, Solid Water Moon)**

Ichigo looked around, "This white ring is all your Bankai offers you," He looked straight at Aizen, "I know appearances can be deceiving, but even so this is not what I was expecting from someone like you."

Aizen let out a sly smirk, "You know my Shikai well enough to know that seeing is not believing. If you're confused about my Bankai's power perhaps I should demonstrate."

Ichigo then noticed the large buildup of energy forming behind his wings and jumped out of the way watching as the fabric of space itself was torn where he once stood. Ichigo then noticed the same spatial like tear happening right behind him. He dodged like lightning trying not to get caught in the blasts.

_It's useless Kurosaki Ichigo, _Aizen said to himself, following the Arrancar King with his eyes. _Suishokyoka Kotaisuigetsu grants me the ability to complete reshape matter to how I see fit. _He raised his hand towards the Arrancar King and created a spherical barrier around the demon where there had once been empty air. _Whereas Kyoka Suigetsu required an object to take its place and was always an illusion that seemed very real to its target, _Aizen watched as Ichigo burst his way out of Aizen's barrier and dove towards the traitorous captain who then disintegrated his own body and transferred it to another location, _Suishokyoka Kotaisuigetsu creates flawless distortions in reality. I can create objects out of thin air. The world is at my fingertips. Unfortunately my Bankai has one critical flaw. _Ichigo hacked down towards Aizen who melded into the sand and reformed himself at another location. _Whereas Kyoka Suigetsu could leave illusions behind in its wake, Suishokyoka Kotaisuigetsu can only affect what is within the white ring that now surrounds the inside of Las Noches, which signifies the reach of my reiatsu. I can affect anything and everything within the boundaries of that white ring._ _Nothing is outside my grasp. _Aizen created a barrier in front of him to stave off Ichigo's attack. _Nothing._

Ichigo had finally caught up with Aizen, smashed through the barrier and let loose another Ardor Pesadilla. Aizen disintegrated the attack before it even reached him. "What?"

"Come now even you should be able to have figured out how my Bankai works by now. Or are you really that slow?" Aizen taunted.

"I didn't thing you could manipulate energy as well as matter," Ichigo stated.

"Whether it is energy or matter it is visible and so long as it is there, I can control it, but the level of your reiatsu is far to near mine own for me to directly affect you, count yourself lucky," Aizen praised.

"Thanks for the compliment, though its not like I need it," Ichigo beat his wings forcefully and sent Aizen flying. Ichigo charged after Aizen. Ichigo flew above Aizen as the man flew across the air, struggling against the force of the wind, with his back facing the ground. "If it's not visible you can't affect it right, the force of the wind can count as something that is there but cannot be seen," Ichigo pointed his blade at Aizen, "Cibernetico Vacio!" **(Cybernetic Void)** A flash of orange energy shot out from the bladed end of Ichigo's sword at Breakneck speeds and slammed Aizen into the ground. Ichigo landed forcefully on the ground sending out a wave of sand at Aizen, "Lardrillo de Onda!" **(Brick Wave)** The sand became super dense and collided into Aizen's staggering body like a big rig barreling down the highway over the speed limit. Aizen however dispersed the sand and managed to hold his ground. "Nice reflexes."

Aizen stopped breathing hard and stood proudly. Due to Ichigo's earlier attack his Shirt had been cut down the left sleeve tearing into Aizen's arm and creating a decent sized wound. Aizen reached over his body and tore the remaining threads off, now wearing now fabric over his heart, left abs and left arm. Aizen bled from the shoulder down along his nipple. The wound wasn't that deep but it was rather painful.

"You should find the entire left side of your Torso to be rather useless Sosuke Aizen," Ichigo swung his sword. "I figured you out during that bout jus now. Your Bankai indeed allows you to completely dominate space, but like all Zanpakuto it requires your focus. Air itself is still air no matter what form it takes and moving air would be hard to shape on a dime. The dense sand however is easy to convert into something else without much effort and your reflexes aren't keen enough when met with attacks of ridiculously high speeds."

"You figured all that out in such a short amount of time," Aizen smirked smugly, "I'm quite impressed."

"You should be fearful for your life. It's over Aizen, you lose," Ichigo told him.

"Wrong," Aizen said, as his sword began to glow white, "In fact I have you right where I want you."

"What?" Ichigo was infuriated as his legs became shackled with white chains from which he could not break free.

The spatial tears Aizen had created earlier, that lingered began to glow with the same white energy as his Zanpakuto and ring, "Kaku Jirai Denkai." **(Nuclear Landmine Field) **Bright beams of white light fired down upon Ichigo and blasted right through him several times over. Aizen had let loose an uncountable amount of Spatial Tears in his wake and each one slammed into his body, through and through with such precision. Aizen then Shunpoed away, to a very safe distance. _For every light that strikes Kurosaki Ichigo a small explosionary device is left inside his body. I placed about a hundred of those landmine strikes. When they all enter into his body they will explode and Kurosaki Ichigo the King will be but a thing of the past. _The landmines then exploded with extensive force.

"MASTER ICHIGO!" Orihime and Tatsuki screamed at the top of their lungs.

"KING KUROSAKI!" Uryu shouted.

"Lord Ichigo!" Several others, relatively close to the Arrancar King shouted. All who were worried rushed to the edge of the balcony. Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Nel, and many others looked like they were about ready to cry.

Aizen returned to the area where Ichigo had been blasted to smithereens. Where the great king had once stood Perfecto Demonio lay on the ground. _How odd. _Aizen walked over to the sword. _I can still sense his reiatsu from his sword. It's faint, but its there. I would've thought his sword would've disintegrated along with him. _As Aizen made to reach for the sword's hilt to examine it the sword suddenly moved all on its own and slashed Aizen's already injured left arm. Aizen drew back immediately. The sword began to float upside in midair. "What?" Aizen said not so stoically, in fact he was rather annoyed.

_**I am not so easily killed Sosuke Aizen**_. A whirlwind began to form around the sword and suddenly red and black spirit energy shot out of it and created an outline of King Ichigo's form as he suddenly appeared behind his sword and held it down and away in front of him. He pointed his sword at Aizen, "Are you ready to continue?"

"Impressive, just how did you escape my Kaku Jirai Denkai?" Aizen asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ichigo mocked.

"Yes I would," Aizen told him.

"Too bad," Ichigo rejected the idea and went after Aizen with sword directly. Aizen dodged and shifted to the side. Ichigo tore after Aizen and attacked again. Aizen blocked. "As long as you can stay alive," Ichigo said and swung again across. Aizen back flipped to avoid damage. "I'll humor you and explain." Aizen took a swing at Ichigo vertically and the Arrancar King parried and thrust forward with his sword. Aizen dodged, jumped, put a foot on Ichigo's blade and made to perform a helm splitting strike with his sword. Ichigo Sonidoed to escape. "I have formed such a strong bond with my Zanpakuto that I have developed an ability of where I can completely transfer my body straight into my inner world." Aizen created a green force wave of energy with his Bankai and fired at Ichigo, who countered with a bala. "I never thought such an ability would have a practical use for combat, but it looks like there's a reason for everything." Ichigo got right in Aizen's defenses and hacked upwards like he was forming the arc of a circle. Aizen blocked with his sword, but was destabilized momentarily allowing Ichigo to drive his fist into Aizen's chest and send him flying back towards the nearest building, causing it to collapse. Aizen reappeared moments later at a practical distance from his opponent. "Always jumping right back in the fray, that's what I like about fighting you. You're not afraid of me."

"Damage is amplified at point blank range. It would be pointless for me to distance myself from you. If I did that I would not be able to read your actions when you attack," Aizen explained.

"How noble," Ichigo scoffed, "but also quite foolish."

"I would not be making light jokes. You can pretend all you want that you took zero damage from my attack, but I know for a fact you only warped and regenerated into your inner world when you felt your life was threatened. It was a survival instinct. You like to endure even the most brutal of pain. Admit it, you're just as beaten up as I am," Aizen stated.

"It's true," Ichigo admitted, "Both of us have taken a significant amount of damage. The victor of this battle will be brutally exhausted after this fight."

"It seems for once we agree on something," Aizen said.

"Unfortunately for you, there's one small detail you didn't take into account," Ichigo stated.

"Just what pray tell are you talking about?" Aizen asked.

The red pattern that had been flowing from Ichigo's feet to his head suddenly stopped flowing and started connecting and held itself as one continuous pattern throughout the demon's body. "As you know Soul Reapers have a Shikai just as Arrancar have a Resurreccion. However, Soul Reapers of the highest caliber also possess a Bankai another level of power beyond the Shikai and Resurreccion that brings them to new limits of power." Ichigo held out his sword in front of him. "I never thought I would have to resort to this, but it seems that in order to defeat you, I have to unleash a power only one other Arrancar besides myself even possesses."

This was something Aizen did not know or had any idea as to what Ichigo was going on about and for once in his life the man felt fear, "What in the world are you talking about?"

The sand beneath Ichigo's feet began to rot away as though his body were a corrosive acid to everything around it. A thick yellow-green and black aura surrounded Ichigo's body, "Resurreccion, Segunda Etapa!" Aizen's eyes widened as he watched Ichigo begin to transform again. The Arrancar's sword completely vanished as his body became more muscular above his torso. His mane grew out longer and became thick and bushy like a squirrel's tail. It no longer resembled hair, more like fur. Spines began to grow out from the Arrancar's dark black skin and two more wings sprouted from the Arrancar's back. All four of them underwent a change so now they bent and curved at the tips of each of the bones and the edges shined as if coated with a razor sharp metallic platting. The claw at the tips of each of the wings curved. Ichigo's tail became more scaled and grew out longer. The end of the tail now resembled a scissor bladed grappling claw. Ichigo hunched over in order to support his weight. He had no weapon. He didn't need one. Not when his reiatsu alone forced Aizen to have to take several steps back just to breathe. "What's the matter?" Ichigo's voice sounded like a hungry animal waiting to pounce upon its prey. "Are you that frightened of me that you need to distance yourself from me now?" The demon arrancar flexed his claws. Like his horns they became lava red and radiated with similar energy. "Good, know true terror," he pounced forward, "and be destroyed!" Aizen barely had time to dodge out of the way due to the Arrancar's increased speed. "You won't get away from me!" Ichigo Sonidoed and got right behind Aizen. He pounced upon the brown haired swordsman, but Aizen blocked as best as he could with his sword.

_His reiatsu is so powerful. I can't even affect his techniques now with my Bankai. _Ichigo overpowered Aizen and slammed him into the ground, shattering the man's Zanpakuto into three sectional pieces. Aizen held up his broken sword as his Bankai died away. "How are you so much more powerful than me?" he shouted.

"Simple," Ichigo answered, flicking his tail from side to side, "because I am an Arrancar and you are merely a Shinigami. No matter how much you try to imitate me, unless you would've learned how to become more hollow-like, you could've never hoped to beat me." Ichigo opened his clawed tail, his mouth and charged energy in the openings in both and in between his horns.

_This is not the same signature as a cero. What sort of force is this?_ The sheer force of Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu made it impossible for Aizen to move at his current distance. Even if he could there was no point. Aizen was staring down into the mouth of hell and he knew it. He was beaten he had lost.

"Caos!" **(Chaos)** The triple charged energy went blasting towards Aizen.

Aizen dropped his broken weapon and let it clatter to the ground before the attack got anywhere near him. _I am beaten. It is over, but all is not lost, for if I cannot stand up to this power then no one can. And I shall not completely die. My powers shall live on in Perfecto Demonio. _Aizen smiled and made one last sentence, "Good game Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe this is checkmate." Aizen was then blasted into oblivion.

With his victory under his belt Ichigo reverted all the way back to sealed form and used his Zanpakuto to steady himself from falling flat on his face. Several of his henchmen came to help him back to his quarters so he could rest.

* * *

**Soul Society Council**

"This meeting of the Soul Society Council is now called to order," Yamamoto announced. "It's good to see that everyone has made it an effort to arrive." It was so. Those who were still alive that had a seat on the council, injuries or no injuries, had made it an effort to come to the council meeting, even the brutish Captain Zaraki.

"What's this all about old man?" Ichigo questioned having been dragged to the meeting by Niero and his father, "I have training to get back to."

"Your training can wait Kurosaki Ichigo, what we have to discuss is more important," Yamamoto told him. "Kisuke Urahara, I shift control over to you."

"Thank you Head Captain," the shop owner said, "As few may now, I'm the one who requested that this meeting be orchestrated. A few short nights ago King Ichigo deployed Arrancar Unohana Restu and had her attack Gadianzu's numbers 1 and 2. Both were left in critical condition. Neither would've made it to this meeting without the help of Miss Inoue Orihime."

"Are we here to give a status report or do you have a more pressing subject to discuss," Tosen interjected.

"Right, I was getting there," Urahara said, "I had been doing some configuring in my spare time about all this multiversal and alternate world business. I think we can all agree, from our experiences, that our counterparts share opposite qualities that we possess. Our own Unohana Retsu speaks softly and carrys a big stick, their Unohana actually does something with that stick. Our Orihime is kind and gentle, their Orihime is ruthless and cruel. However, it's not just personality qualities that set us apart. When I inquired about my own opposite's abilities I was told they were defensive and supportive, but Benihime is purely set for offense."

"Just where the heck are you going with this?" Grimmjow wanted to know.

"Well the only person to encounter Ichigo's counterpart and live was Captain Zaraki and the man was taken out in seconds flat," Urahara said, "Our little Ichigo, struggled and struggled to beat him and while skilled, still has great potential."

Several of the members of the council seemed to catch on. Ukitake was the first to vocalize it, "But then, if our Kurosaki Ichigo has high potential then…"

"Yeah it would mean that their Ichigo has already reached a high power level, possibly of near invincibility given that the Gadianzu maintain the story that he defeated our fearless leader's opposite with a single Cero," Urahara looked in Yamamoto's direction.

"But then what do we do against such a creature, are you saying there's no hope?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Even a single entity can be brought down if we work together," Urahara said, "But even then, right now I have no idea how we're going to take him down."

"Great, as if Aizen wasn't already enough of a problem already," Shunsui complained, "Now we have this guy to worry about."

"Yeah," Urahara said.

"If miracles really do exist," Sajin spoke up, "We sure could use one right about now."

* * *

**Las Noches**

In sealed form Ichigo rummaged through Aizen's things and finally found what he was looking for. It was a small, multifaceted, glowing orb: The Hogyoku. He took it with him and carried it out to where Aizen had shown Ichigo its original location in Las Noches. Gin was waiting for him.

"Oh did ya finally find it?" The silver haired Shinigami asked.

Ichigo nodded and placed it in Gin's hands, "Here's your trinket."

Gin pocketed the object. "Pleasure doin business wit ya."

"I gotta hand it to you for tipping me off about Aizen's Zanpakuto the way you did," Ichigo said, tapping his sealed weapon to his shoulders, "Telling me a whole story about a shopping trip you once made while using the first few letters of every store name to spell out Kyoka Suigetsu was pure genius."

"Well you and I wanted him dead. You wanted de Espada and I wanted de Hogyoku and the promise that I wouldn't get chopped up inta itty bitty pieces," Gin chuckled.

"Yeah, now piss off before I change my mind and call for backup," Ichigo threatened.

"How long do ya think it'll take fer ya to recover dis time?" Gin asked.

"Don't know that's the first time I've ever had to go that far in battle," Ichigo answered.

"You do know ya just don't trust me do ya?" Gin asked.

"Would anyone?" Ichigo asked him.

"A'right, I can see when I'm not wanted," Gin made to walk forward and opened the Garganta. "Bye bye now, King Ichigo."

In that moment what could've been a peaceful departure ended violently. In an instant a small piece of metal pierced through the shoulder fabric of Gin's cloak and pierced Ichigo right in the throat and out the other side.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Just because I feel like being sadistic I'm not going to say anything. See you next time people)


	24. Death Is Only the Beginning

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Having been pierced in the throat by Gin's Zanpakuto thoughts raced through the Arrancar King's head, _What the…my throat feels like it's on fire. _He reached up to find blood and looked at Gin who had turned his body sideways to face Kurosaki Ichigo. "Gin," He breathed hard, "YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo ran towards Gin only to stop himself short and begin coughing, hacking up blood. "What did you do?" Ichigo wheezed.

"It's simple, when I sent ya to go get me da Hogyoku I activated my Bankai. Aizen may 'ave told ya dat my Bankai is super fast and stretches super long right? Well I lied about its speed and length it's really just completely poisonous and I put dat poison inside you just now. It should be breakin ya down to the cellular level, but I guess you're more durable den I expected," Gin explained.

"You…planned this…" Ichigo managed to get out before hacking up more blood.

"Pretty crafty eh? And ta think all I needed ta do was get ya ta turn a blind eye ta lil old me and now I've gone and reduced your dreams to shambles," Gin chuckled, "Buh-bye now!" Gin walked through the Garganta and disappeared.

"ICHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs and collapsed.

Hearing him scream Unohana and Orihime rushed onto the scene only to find the Arrancar King bleeding from his neck in a pull of his own blood. "MASTER ICHIGO!" Orihime shouted.

"Go and get Isane and Kurotsuchi right away," Unohana instructed Orihime.

"Y-yes," the orange haired arrancar ran off.

* * *

**Soul Society Council**

"Very well we shall approve the authorization for you to use the 12th Division to your advantage Urahara Kisuke," Yamamoto decreed.

"Thank you Head Captain I appreciate this," Urahara said pleasantly.

"Now for the next order of business we need to…" before Yamamoto could finish the door to Central 46's chambers burst right open, "Emergency! Gin Ichimaru, former Captain of Squad 3 has been spotted in the Seireitai and has just surrendered to the Onmitsukido!" A Shinigami officer shouted.

"What!" Yamamoto was surprised as was the rest of the council.

"Captain Soifon your presence is requested at the Detention center immediately as is yours Head Captain," the officer said.

"Well this is certainly unexpected," Urahara said as the council members began to file out.

* * *

**Detention Center**

Gin sat in a dark room chained to a chair. The chains were made out of SekiSekki so he could not break free. A bright beam of light shined down on him. Soifon and Yamamoto approached him from the shadows.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here you whippersnapper," Yamamoto said to Gin.

"Hey c'mon I ain't here ta cause trouble, I come bearin gifts," Gin said with his hands on his lap.

"Gifts?" Soifon asked.

"In my right pocket," Gin held up his arms, "I believe you'll find something of value."

Cautiously Soifon walked over to the silver haired captain and dug into his right pants pocket and pulled out a small orb, "This…this is…" she stared at it in her hand.

Yamamoto opened his eyes and bellowed, "Escort this man to the council chambers immediately. Do not remove his chains though!"

* * *

**Soul Society Council**

Gin sat in another chair, surrounded by the council members. "You'd better start explaining!" Yamamoto shouted to him. "Why are you here? And how did you get your hands on the Hogyoku?"

"Calm yerself Soutaicho-san ya wouldn't want ta have a heart attack and drop dead now would ya?" Gin joked.

"Gin you will yourself now and quit making jokes!" Rangiku shouted slamming her hands on her desk.

"Oooh, scary," Gin half-joked. "Well if ya insist. I came here because I am a double agent."

"Dat's a load a bull," his counterpart joked, "If you're a double agent den I'm de King of France."

"Shall I get your robe later your majesty?" the Shinigami captain shot back.

"All right let's all calm down here," Urahara interjected calmly, "Let the man speak."

"Thank ya Urahara Kisuke-san," Gin smiled, "Now den as I was sayin…

* * *

**Las Noches**

Orihime stood outside Ichigo's bedchamber pacing the floor back and forth. She remembered how she, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and several others had all looked to Ichigo as a tower of strength. How he had led them as a proud Vasdo Lordes, the rest of them as mere Adjuchas. How they had all met Rukia by a chance of fate and learned the secret in evolution. How they watched as Ichigo brutally defeated Yamamoto after they were all gracefully accepted into the 13 legions. How Ichigo had made her his direct subordinate. She recalled the many times he called her his pet and how much she seemed to have meant to him. She didn't want to think that the person she had so devoutly followed from the beginning of her afterlife until the end of time was dying. No, even before then she, her friends, and Ichigo were all rotten teenagers, always getting into trouble and causing problems, but always making sure their marks were good so the law couldn't touch them. She and her friends walked a dangerous path. They liked danger. They reveled in it.

Orihime heard the door opened and Unohana and Mayuri stepped out from the room. "How is he?"

"It's not too good," Unohana answered.

"What?" Orihime gasped.

"We've tried everything we can and even theorized things we cannot do," Mayuri said, "Unfortunately it seems our enemies have had our last laugh in the end."

"Damn that Gin," Unohana balled her fist.

"Is he…?" Orihime was hoping Ichigo was still alive. She wanted to talk to him.

"His inherent high speed regeneration is what's keeping his body from disintegrating from Gin's poison. Even now he is making an effort to stay alive. He says he wants to talk to before he fades," Unohana said to Orihime.

Orihime's eyes started to fill with tears and she clutched her hands to her chest. She sniffed them back hard. _No…I can cry after he's gone. I can't let him see me look so weak. _She took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. She looked over to where Ichigo was, lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His throat was bandaged up, but it was just a front.

"Come closer Orihime," he beckoned her towards him. She knelt down at his bedside.

"Master," she said softly and sadly.

"It looks like this is the end for me," he told her.

"Master don't say that please," Orihime sniffed.

Ichigo chuckled and pat her head, "It's funny I gave Ichimaru the Hogyoku without a second thought, but if I had held onto it I'd be able to live. If there's one thing I curse about myself it's not being strong enough when I'm in sealed form. I'm so weak that I can't even protect myself. And now look at what it's cost me," He turned his head towards Orihime, "I've made you cry."

"Master," Orihime sobbed.

"Orihime, before I go, I want you to take my power into you," he said. Orihime was taken by surprise. "It's a shame that Perfecto Demonio will die with me, but what our troupe needs isn't an invincible pillar of strength. They need a leader to organize them. Orihime, I want you to take up my mantle. Finish the job that I could not."

"But master I…I…" Orihime was starting to find it hard not to hold back her tears.

"Orihime please, don't cry, don't let me see you crying in the end," the dying king said hoarsely. "Here let me help you." He reached towards Orihime's coat and unzipped the front. Then he reached for the mask fragments on her face. "You don't need that limiter anymore Orihime. You don't have to make yourself weaker. I can't protect you anymore." He squeezed creating cracks. "From now on, you have to protect yourself." He applied enough pressure and the face mask shattered turning into energy and transforming into two hairpin-like objects with a skull print that latched onto the side of Orihime's head. Orihime's lips and nose were now exposed.

"Master," she choked back more tears.

"Orihime." The arrancar girl pushed up off her knees and latched her lips onto her dying king. She didn't care that his lips had the taste of blood on them. It would be her first and last kiss with her master. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Orihime asked, confused.

"I should've made my move with you…when I had the chance," he admitted.

"Master," she gasped softly, swallowing the urge to cry.

Ichigo turned his head to expose his neck to Orihime, "Go ahead. You still have the inherent hollow-like ability to absorb reiatsu from your own kind by eating their flesh. Do it."

"But master," Orihime was about to protest.

"Orihime…I'm dying anyway. The army may as well have a strong leader to continue in my place. Please Orihime, consider this my last order," Ichigo told her.

That was enough to give Orihime the encouragement she needed to bite into the side of Ichigo's neck and tear off a piece of his flesh that wasn't blocked by the bandages. Blood trickled into the bed sheets.

"Thank you Orihime," Ichigo said to her and pat her head, "And goodbye." The Arrancar King stopped struggling and let Gin's poison take its full toll. His body began to disintegrate until it was no more and he faded completely away. When he had completely faded Orihime let her inhibitions break away and broke down into tears. When she was done she stood up. She removed her jacket and put it on upside down and rezipped it. The jacket now completely covered her chest and did not cover her face at all. She grabbed the bandages Ichigo's throat had been wrapped in and tied it into a headband around her head. "Master," she said making for the door, "I shall carry out your will. I will lead our forces to victory!" A bright glow gave off from Orihime's Zanpakuto and suddenly gray wings shot out of the Arrancar girl's back and folded in. Orihime's hair turned from orange to black and her eyes from gray to red. Her coat flashed and extended downward behind her into a cape. In between the arrancar's folded wings was a completed version of her master's mask fragments emblazoned in red.

"So he passed the mantle onto you I see," Unohana said when Orihime pushed open the door.

"And I see you're no longer wearing that blasted inhibitor," Mayuri commented, "It's about time."

Orihime rephrased the late king's penultimate words, "What we need now is not an invincible hero, but an individual who can lead our people to victory. What happened to Master Ichigo is unfortunate, but rest assured his death shall not be in vain. We shall win this war. And I shall lead this army to victory!"

* * *

**Soul Society Council**

"Well talk about a miracle," Urahara said.

"Yup, both King Ichigo and Aizen-taicho are dead. And if my hunch is correct the mantle'll pass over ta Orihime-chan. It should take her a short time to gather the army under her banner and she'll strike onto us sometime soon. We'd had best prepare," Gin said.

"What's this we stuff?" Ichigo sniped.

"What? I was in dis ta get da Hogyoku from Aizen. I needed it fer personal reasons dat don't involve usin it. I planned on gettin' rid of the blasted piece of garbage afterwards," Gin stated.

"Any objections to having two Gins on our team?" Isshin spoke out.

"Dad!" Ichigo shouted.

"Save it boy," Isshin said, "I know you could never find it in you to trust someone who's betrayed to a different side then you are and claims to come back and to be honest I don't either, but whether it's your counterpart or Orihime-chan coming after us the fact remains is that Aizen is dead and Gin brought us the Hogyoku. That alone, is good enough proof that we don't need to question his motives for now."

"Nice ta see someone in da family has brains," Gin teased.

Ichigo growled under his breath. A vote was taken and Gin was cut loose to join the war on Soul Society's team by barely the majority vote.

"Now that that's out of the way, in order for Kisuke Urahara to work on his project and so Coyote Starrk and Tia Hallibel can recuperate while at the world of the living I will need to send two more members there to protect it," Yamamoto stated, "Do I have any volunteers."

"I'll go," Grimmjow and Hitsugaya rose to their feet on a dime.

"Hmm, I suppose that would be wise seeing as you both already know the terrain," Yamamoto said.

"Sir," Hitsugaya crossed his fist over his chest.

"Very well, everyone return to your posts! And be prepared for when the enemy comes smashing down upon us!"

* * *

**South Rukongai 80**

Gin's Arrancar counterpart sifted around Rukongai, making sure he wasn't being followed. He waited at a clearing until he felt a presence.

"I warned ya about my counterpart," he told the presence nearby.

"So you did," it responded, "I suppose I should be thankful you set up that vessel for me ahead of time so that Szayel's Gabriel ability could take effect. And here I thought that I was going to die."

"Ya should prolly still keep yerself hidden till Orihime-chan makes her move. Even you couldn't take out all a de Council members by yerself," Gin told his visitor.

"Speaking of that council do you have anything to report?" the presence asked.

"Not at da moment, dere just waitin for an attack ta be launched tis all an knowin Orihime-chan she'll be ready to strike while de iron is hot," Gin said.

"Indeed. I suppose you and I should wait here until the fireworks start," the presence walked from out of the shadows. He was carrying a large cleaver blade, wearing white and had half a mask running down the left side of his face with a red stripe running perpendicular to his eye. "You're doing quite the convincing job of the mole just as much as your counterpart."

"My you flatter me," Gin chuckled, "but still it's nice ta see ya in the flesh after such a long time. King Ichigo."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: …Ok so my burst of inspiration only lasted an extra chapter…damn. Ah well. Gin succeeds in killing King Ichigo, but death is not the end for the Arrancar King, as it seems that the **_**other**_** Gin is just as crafty and backstabbing as his Shinigami counterpart. Meanwhile Orihime plots her revenge and to send out her troops into battle. Will she be reunited with her master? Or will she have to wait while the King waits out the tide? What will happen? What will the next major battle look like? I haven't got a clue yet, but you can bet your ass things will be exciting in the next chapter of: Hero no More)**


	25. Foolish Frontal Assault

****

(A/N: Ah TvTropes, will you never fail to inspire me. Here's to the continuation of Hero no More)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Las Noches**

Orihime walked briskly down the hallway, her newly appointed second in command in tow. She had appointed Arisawa Tatsuki, her best friend to take her place as 1st Legion lieutenant now that Orihime herself had assumed full command of the Arrancar Army. Both females were going around, checking to make sure everything was in order. Orihime was prepared to launch a full-scale assault at the Soul Society. She planned to assault from the front with her lower level troops to clash with Soul Society's lower leveled troops. She decided she would take not very many higher-level warriors with her and observe send them into battle when the enemy seemed to be waning. She had made her decision on whom to bring alongside her and Tatsuki: Ggio Vega, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Jushiro Ukitake, Isane Kotetsu, Tia Hallibel, Soifon, and Yoruichi Shihoin. She also kept several other Arrancar on reserves. She was hoping not very many of the elite troops she was bringing would need to fight, but as she did not know her enemy as well as her fallen master, nor was she as skilled as a leader, she wanted to be extra prepared for the unexpected.

**

* * *

**

South Rukongai 80

King Ichigo, known only to be alive to one other person besides himself, Arrancar Gin Ichimaru, walked alongside him, "So are we gonna raze hell or what?" Gin chuckled.

"No, we'll wait and see what happens," Ichigo stated.

"What do ya mean?" Gin asked.

"I left Orihime in charge as I was dying, she deserves a chance to show what she's capable of as a leader," Ichigo stated.

"Curious ta see what yer little Princess-chan is capable of are ya?" Gin teased.

Ichigo grunted, "If that's what it sounded like I shall amend my statement. You can only cheat death so many times. I happened to be lucky enough that you were in place to resurrect me properly. If I do eventually cease to be, someone needs to pick up the mantle. The army must be sufficient without me if it needs to be strong or it is not an unstoppable army."

"Didn't know you were so philosophical," Gin chuckled.

"Because you were too busy getting close to Aizen like I asked you to," Ichigo stated. He folded his arms and looked off in the distance. "After this battle is over we'll go back to Hueco Mundo and we shall give my army the explanation of a life time, but for now let us watch and see how my little pet takes command."

**

* * *

**

Seireitai

"Alert! Arrancar Detected around the Seireitai gates! Alert! Arrancar Detected around the Seireitai gates!"

"Awaiting your orders Head Captain," Sasakibe said to Yamamoto.

"Let the Guardians of the Gate deal with this for now. As long as the Seireitai is not invaded we are under no peril," Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir," Sasakibe left.

_So she's made her move, and a very foolish one at that attacking head on. That little misfit has much to learn about war,_ Yamamoto thought to himself.

Outside the gates, the battle raged as the gate guardians took on the lesser leveled arrancar and even some minuscule hollows in large numbers. Jidanbo, Hikonyuto, Danzomaru and Kaiwan fought with admirable strength and perseverance against the menace, working to their utmost potential to drive them off.

As Orihime observed this from a safe distance, she sighed, "How boring. If this keeps up we won't get anywhere." Using the telecommunication link, granted to the army through Aaroniero and Mayuri, she radioed for the members of the army she had brought with her. "Ggio go for the west, Rukia the north, Hallibel take to the south, Byakuya you take east."

"Understood," all of them returned simultaneously.

**

* * *

**

West Gate

As Jidanbo worked to knock away a few more low level arrancar and hollow, Ggio showed up, from within a cloud of dust, to take charge. Jidanbo looked over to the pony-tailed, cat eyed Arrancar. "Hmm, you are of different class than those pesky flies, I can tell. What is your name Arrancar?"

"I am Ggio Vega," he said slapping a palm to the ground, "Your executioner." He sprung from the ground like a wild tiger and thrust a clawed palm forward. "Cero!" The rose colored hollow flash ripped right into Jianbo's chest and knocked him out cold. Ggio stomped on the big man's chest and looked up at the gate. "Now, how exactly am I supposed to get past this retarded gate? SekiSekki stone sure is a pain in the ass."

**

* * *

**

East Gate

Byakuya stormed onto the battlefield against Kaiwan and looked up at the massive gatekeeper. He kept his reiatsu suppressed so as not to disturb the nearby troops that were just hanging in there.

"WAH HA HA!" Kaiwan laughed at Byakuya, "You may look like Captain Kuchiki, but your reiatsu sure doesn't match!"

"Oh no?" The noble captain's arrancar counterpart leaked out the full intensity of his reiatsu. Some of the nearby troops keeled over from its effect, but the 6th Legion leader merely absorbed their dying souls as a part of him. Kaiwan buckled backwards and crashed his back against the gate. "Now then," Byakuya held up his palm as a dual colored pink and dark green energy sphere flashed in it, "Unless you'd like a remodeling of your ugly mug into something beyond recognition I suggest you open that gate."

"N-never…I…no open gate. I'd…rather die," Kaiwan huffed.

"Then die," Byakuya released his dual colored cero and blew Kaiwan's head clean off. He looked at his smoking palm. "Hmm, a little too much power, I need to learn to hold back better."

**

* * *

**

South Gate

Hallibel approached from the south gate and met Hikonyuto face to face. She ordered the remaining troops to fall back and let her fight without having to worry about their safety.

"You are certainly more human than I would expect an Arrancar to be," the gate guardian commented.

"Just because we exist on the side that opposes you does that make us any less human? Are we to be feared simply because of our monstrous appearances? A fallen comrade of ours once spoke of Shinigami interfering with a hollow's natural choice to eat human souls." She drew out her sword, "Can a monster not feel human emotion? We were once human after all, but fate has decided that our afterlife be different from yours," she maneuvered her sword so that it was pointing in between Hikonyuto's refrigerator sized eyeballs, "Are we really so different?"

"You're psychology won't work on me," the giant warrior drew out his mace and swung it at Hallibel. She blocked seemingly effortlessly. Hikonyuto was shocked.

"This is the limit to the gate guardians of the Soul Society? How deplorable," Hallibel drew in spiritual power and shot it high above her, ripping off the head of Hikonyuto's mace. The Tercera Espada jumped into the air and pointed her sword at the center of the gate guardian's forehead. She drew back her arm, "Ola," she used sonido and got within inches of Hikonyuto's face, "Azul!" She shot the gate guardian right between the eyes. Her shot was a through and through. She put a hand up by her ear, "South Gate secure mistress."

**

* * *

**

North Gate

Rukia arrived to face off against the mighty Danzomaru. She looked at the fallen troops and then at the large gate guardian. She opened her mouth, revealing a rather large set of canine teeth and fired off a cero without warning. The gate guardian braced for impact, his arms becoming burnt in the process.

Rukia turned to the side and stroked the handle of her Zanpakuto, "If you don't want to be humiliated by me, you need only open up the gate for me like a good boy."

"NEVER!" Danzomaru bellowed, "So long as the gates remain closed, you Arrancar have no entry into the Seireitai!"

"And as long as you can keep us out we cannot get in, that is what you believe correct? That if you all die, or are knocked unconscious, your deaths are not in vain?" Rukia questioned.

"Yes, your attack is pointless!" Danzomaru shouted.

"I see," Rukia turned her back on her opponent. And then turned her head back towards him and smirked, "How very foolish of you." She rested her right hand on her shoulder and pointed with two fingers, "Cero Electrificado." **(Electrified Cero) **A violet like beam shot forward from Rukia's two fingers and blasted a huge hole in Danzomaru's chest, tearing out both his lungs and heart. Rukia turned and spread out her palm as Danzomaru, and Rukia's hand, was outlined in an indigo-violet aura. He crouched down, clutching the sides of his head, in front of his ears. "We Arrancar of have evolved to new limits past that of the ones you know of, so naturally we have learned more sophisticated abilities. Like how to turn Dying Shinigami into one of our own bretheren." Danzomaru howled out until his cry became like that of a run of the mill hollow. His skin became green and his clothing ripped to nothing. A white mask formed over his head. Danzomaru dropped to his knees in front of Rukia like a domesticated gorilla. Rukia walked over to the hollow and rubbed his mask, "Oh how precious, I always wanted a pet. I'll have to ask my big brother about keeping you. Now then my precious little pet, open that gate for me."

"Yes," the newly hollowfied Danzomaru made to open the North Gate. Rukia notified Orihime and all forces were made to converge onto the Northern Gate of the Seireitai.

**

* * *

**

South Rukongai 80

"Seems like de invasion has started," Gin chuckled, "Perhaps I should go an lend a hand."

"You'll stay here where I can keep an eye on you," Ichigo instructed.

"Ya don't trust me? Even after all I've done for ya?" Gin inquired innocently.

"You and your counterpart are as trustworthy as salesmen," Ichigo stated tapping his fingers to his forearm.

"So yer sacrificing me as yer mole so long as ya win in the end eh?" Gin asked.

"That's precisely it, while it's true that I employed you, I can't help but think your plotting against me behind my back, after all your counterpart turned on Aizen and me, why wouldn't you do the same?" Ichigo asked.

"How very wise of you yer majesty," Gin chuckled and turned back around to watch the events unfolding and muttered. "How very wise indeed."

**

* * *

**

Northern Seireitai

With the lower level troops brought down significantly by the gate guardians alone Orihime was forced to change tact. She was now sending in the small assault force she had brought with her, into the Seireitai. Orihime led the charge alongside Tatsuki and prepared to face off against whatever menace chose to take on the forces first. They stopped when everyone was well inside the Seireitai.

"Everyone listen to me!" Orihime cried out. "The point of this assault is vengeance for King Ichigo. Kill, destroy and creating whatever havoc you may like. If you spot Gin Ichimaru, our lord's counterpart or the Head Captain of the Soul Reapers notify me immediately," Orihime drew out her sword and held the blade at arms length under her eyes, "I want to be the one who will sever their heads from their bodies." There was a pause and Orihime held her blade to the sky, "Now then, Charge!" The force broke off into different sections of the Seireitai.

**

* * *

**

South Rukongai 80

Ichigo sighed.

"Something the matter yer majesty?" Gin asked.

"It looks as if I'm going to have to get involved after all," the Arrancar king lamented.

"Whatever for? Yer friend seems like she's enjoyin herself," Gin chuckled.

"She's not thinking rationally," Ichigo sighed, "She's fighting out of pure vengeance and all that's going to accomplish is heavy casualties, either on our end, or her own life in and of itself. The troops wouldn't be able to handle losing another leader." Ichigo walked forward along the grass towards the Seireitai, only to have to stop and turn his body to block an incoming strike. "And you wondered why I always stayed behind you while we stood here."

Gin pressed his blade farther into Ichigo's, "Yeah, guess my feignin innocence didn turned out like I hoped."

"Tell me something Gin exactly where do your loyalties lie?" Ichigo asked. "You infiltrated Aizen, like I asked, you resurrected me, like I asked, if you planned on betraying me, why go through the trouble of reviving me? Do you realize how foolish that was? If you weren't on my side, why bother helping me?"

"Ya still don't get it do ya?" Gin chuckled. "Do you know the power of my Resurreccion?"

"If you're lying about how it can transfer loose spirit particles into soulless bodies and rip souls out of bodies I hope you are prepared to die in the most painful way possible," Ichigo pressed his sword further into Gin's only for the silver haired Arrancar's sword to cut into the Arrancar King's and chip it. Ichigo was stunned.

"Nope I didn't lie bout nothin'. I just left out one small detail. Ya see, when I transfer a soul, it becomes an extension of myself. Yer now my puppet Kurosaki Ichigo, I can dismantle you and reanimate you at will, even when I'm in my sealed form, so long as I've got you in my sights." Gin chuckled.

"So you plan to shadow control the army," Ichigo chuckled, "An interesting gambit."

SHLUNK!

A blade pierced through Gin's abdomen and out the other side. The version of Kurosaki Ichigo in front of the silver haired arrancar shattered like a mirror.

"Did you forget already Gin, I defeated Sosuke Aizen. His Zanpakuto is the power of complete hypnosis," Ichigo said from behind the silver haired arrancar.

"But," Gin hissed from the pain, "I have to see its release don't I?"

Ichigo chuckled, "That may work if Kyoka Suigetsu was my Zanpakuto in and of itself, but remember I am merely borrowing its power. In other words, anyone who gazes upon my Ressurreccion when I switch to using Kyoka Suigetsu's power, falls under its power immediately."

"But when did you switch?" Gin chuckled.

The black blade slid into the silver haired arrancar's gut transformed into a hexagonal guarded katana, "At what point did you think it wasn't active?" Gin drew in a breath and hacked up blood. "That's right, I didn't trust you from the moment you showed up here." While still in Gin's gut, King Ichigo's sword transformed into a large cleaver like blade widening the wound. Gin recognized the blade immediately. "Getsuga Tensho." The silver haired Arrancar erupted into a pillar of blue spirit energy. King Ichigo's sword transformed into a curved katana as four tentacles spread out from behind his back. This only was visible for a few moments, before he reverted to his neutral form. "And now your power belongs to me Gin." Ichigo said and sheathed his sword. "No one commands this army, but me and those whom I pass the mantle to. Anyone else will die trying." He looked over to the Seireitai. "And now, to make sure that army doesn't go dying on me without me." He used Sonido and left.

**

* * *

**

Seireitai

**Ggio Vega's location**

The tiger-like Arrancar ran rampant through the streets of the Seireitai, cutting down Shinigami foolish enough to get in his path. He soon came face to face with a Shinigami with a tattoo above his left eye. It was the first Shinigami who stood in front of him and gave him an attitude like he wasn't afraid to battle against him.

"I like your form Shinigami," Ggio Vega complimented, "but your reiatsu is super weak. Do you really think you can stand up to me?" His opponent leaned forward slightly. Vega took notice of his trembling hands, quivering eyebrows and shaky legs. "I knew it, your bravery is just a front, you can barely hold your own against my spiritual pressure. Oh well too bad," Vega leapt at the trembling Shingami to slash open his chest, "I was hoping for more of a fight!" In the midst of his movements another strain of reiatsu moved into Vega's senses and Sonidoed out of the way to avoid being slashed at from behind by a Shinigami with a sword whip for a Shikai, standing on a rooftop. He had red hair and a lieutenant's armband.

"Lieutenat Abarai!" the other Shinigami called out to him.

"Rikichi get out of here!" Renji shouted to the unseated officer, "This guy is mine!"

"Yes sir!" Rikichi ran off.

Vega reappeared on the opposite roof, "Peh, you really think that measly sword whip will be enough to beat me?"

"Nope," Renji said plainly as it retracted, "But then again I don't need just my Shikai to beat you. Bankai!" Renji's reiatsu surged as the several shingles flew off from his massive power. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

**

* * *

**

Arrancar Ukitake's location

As the skeletal faced Arrancar made his way through the Seireitai, causing all the Shinigami around him to drop like flies from his spiritual pressure alone, he suddenly turned and crossed his arms in a cross formation to create a barrier in front of him to block an incoming kido attack.

"You're quite healthy, just as I expected, considering you're the opposite of who you take after," a cold callous voice stated. Wind rushed around and behind the Arrancar Legion Leader as he was forced to parry two strikes aimed at him from behind, "Your reflexes are as I expected as well." The wind rushed away from the white haired arrancar and he finally was able to catch a glimpse of his opponent. It was a Shinigami with black hair, gray eyes and wearing a captain's haori.

"And your speed is as predicted, Kuchiki Byakuya," Ukitake's Arrancar double stated.

"Since introductions are pointless, let us skip straight to the main event shall we?" Byakuya held his sword upside down and dropped it as it sunk into the ground, "Bankai," Thousands of blades rose up from the ground and dispersed into tiny blade fragments, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

**

* * *

**

Arrancar Rukia's location

Rukia rode her new pet slowly through the Sereitai, balaing and ceroing down any Soul Reapers who crossed their path. She leapt off it when a gigantic fist went barreling through her pet's face. When the dust cleared Rukia got a good glimpse at her opponent. He was so tall that Rukia felt even more altitudinally challenged than she already did. He had fur all over his body and sported a captains' haori.

"Ooh, how scary," Rukia chuckled. "You look just like our late 7th Legion leader, I presume that's who take after hmm, Komamura Sajin."

"And I presume you take after the sister of our 6th Division Captain, am I right Kuchiki Rukia?" The bestial captain asked her.

**

* * *

**

Arrancar Yoruichi's location

The cat-like Arrancar had taken no more than two sonido steps away from the group before she became engaged in a Hakuda battle with the second division captain: Shaolin Fon, also known as Soifon. To the Onmitsukido leader, this was finally her chance to surpass her mentor. If she could beat her Yoruichi-sama's Arrancar Counterpart, to her, it would be like surpassing the real thing. She was not about to let this opportunity pass her up.

**

* * *

**

Hallibel's location

The tercera Espada continued to move about the Seireitai, undetected, until finally she was forced to block with her sword, only to find her opponent had already pulled out his Shikai. He had a pair of metallic gauntlets and a pair of anti-gravity metallic greaves, both shaped like the claws of a feline creature. A metallic tail also sprung out from behind him. He also had blue hair and sported a Gadianzu cape.

"G-Grimmjow?" Hallibel recognized her opponent by appearance.

"Ah so you know my counterpart pretty well I take it?" Grimmjow smirked and flip kicked away and levitated off the ground, taking a battle stance

"Quite, how well do you know my counterpart?" Hallibel asked.

"Well enough that we could be considered on good terms, what about you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Other than the fact that we're companions in the same force, not much," Hallibel answered.

Grimmjow chuckled lightly and then beckoned Hallibel forward, "Show me what you got."

"With pleasure," Hallibel held up her sword, "Destroy, Tiburon!" She wrapped herself in a water-like cocoon and slashed her way through it and emerged in her Resurreccion's form.

"I see you both keep a water them about you," Grimmjow snickered.

"And I see both you and your counterpart keep that panther theme," Hallibel said swinging her pata out at her side.

"That we do," there was a pause, "Anyway," Grimmjow charged forward, "Let's fight!"

**

* * *

**

Arrancar Isane's location

The tall Arrancar sauntered through the Seireitai taking out whatever enemy made an attempt to cut her down and finally she was met with a worthy opponent.

"Has your commander gone mad? A frontal assault?" From around the corner, a glasses wearing, pink haired Shinigami stepped forward. He sported a Gadianzu cape.

"I have my orders," was Isane's response.

"Such vigor, resilience and determination, nothing like your counterpart at all, but that's to be expected I suppose," the pink haired Shinigami chuckled.

"Identify yourself," Isane demanded.

"No need to be so demanding," the Shinigami bowed, with his arm across his abdomen, "I am Gadianzu number eight," he lifted up his head, "Szayel Aporro Granz."

**

* * *

**

Arrancar Tatsuki's location

Having parted from Orihime not too long ago Tatsuki ran off in search of a precise target. She made it to her prescribed location, but she wasn't met with her determined target. Standing in Tatsuki's way was a short, pinked haired Shinigami wearing a lieutenant's armband.

"Move it shrimp, or I'll make you move," Tatsuki threatened.

The pink haired Shinigami walked towards Tatsuki, "Kenny can't come out and play right now, he's not feeling too good. Come back later ok?"

"That's the whole reason why I'm here. I'm here to finish the job our fallen lord didn't," Tatsuki said and drew her sword. "Now move, or else."

A savage pink aura grew out from the small Shinigami, "I told you Kenny's not feeling well!"

"Nice reiatsu kid, what's your name?" Tatsuki asked with a smirk.

"Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of eleventh division," the small girl said.

"And you think you can protect the big lug in there against me?" Tatsuki grinned, "You're just the second in command of one division," Tatsuki pointed to herself, "I'm the second in command of this whole army. You really sure you wanna do this?"

"You're not going to bother Kennny," Yachiru made it clear she wasn't going to budge.

"Fine shrimp, your funeral," Tatsuki held out her sword with both hands and rotated it in a clockwise motion as if drawing a circle, "Gaze upon the full moon, Se-bestia!" **(Werebeast)**

**

* * *

**

Arrancar Soifon's location

The speedy ninja Arrancar sped through the Seireitai, balaing away any enemy to get a visual of her. From the moment she set foot in the Seireitai she knew who she was targeting. With Starrk and Hallibel still recuperating from their fight with Unohana and Nel having betrayed to the side of the Arrancar, the next Gadianzu in the chain of command was Ulquiorra. And eventually she found him. He met her head on rather than trying to sneak up on her.

"I knew you would seek me out, you are trying to whittle down the chain of command. Did the woman, Orihime, fit you with such a task?" Ulquiorra asked.

"This attack only has one objective," Soifon said drawing out her sword, "We're going to hit you all hard and fast and leave before you can blink. This is about revenge, for the honor of our fallen lord."

"Surely you don't think a frontal assault is the best plan do you?" Ulquiorra asked. "Your lord gave the mantle to such an…unfit commander."

"I don't like your tone," Soifon grumbled.

"I can tell just from your remark now that even you question the sanity of this assault. I don't blame you, for we knew you would all attack, and rest assured we are prepared to fight your leader, I do not think she will be dissatisfied with her opponent either," Ulquiorra stated.

**

* * *

**

Arrancar Orihime's location

The black haired, Arrancar Queen walked through the Seireitai trying to locate one of her three targets when the area around her suddenly erupted into a catastrophic inferno.

"Were you looking for me?" A wise, level headed voice called out as the Head Captain stepped forth from the blaze.

"Yes, yes I was," Orihime stated.

"You look different from how our records describe you," Yamamoto stated.

"I've been liberated from my limits, I am holding back no longer," Orihime drew out her sword, "And I am here for your head."

Yamamoto grunted, "You think you can best me? You have lost both the Kurosaki Ichigo and Aizen Sosuke of your world. You have no means to oppose one such as I."

"If you're trying to intimidate me it won't work, the time for words has long since past," Orihime stated, "Reject, Flores De Dios." Orihime's peculiar weapon from the last time she released her sword appeared again, but the rest of her release drastically changed. Instead of having six different, colorful, flower-like objects floating around her, she had 9 and they were all yellow and white and instead of floating around aimlessly, then floated around her like planets in orbit. Her skin glowed with a shining aura, her black hair flowed down to the ground and her outfit changed to a light azure color. Her wings extended off behind her and grew out to full size. Horns grew out from her head like that of a bull preparing to charge. Her horns glowed a golden yellow. Orihime's weapon floated in front of her as if controlled by telekinesis. "Behold the unleaded power of my Resurreccion old man and observe as I use it to destroy you!"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: YAWN! Boy am I tired. I'm not even going to bother with all the craziness going on. I'm just going to bed. Review please.)


	26. Foolish Frontal Assault 2

**(A/N: Wow it has been a really long time since I updated this. Sorry about that. Well anyway. Here we go).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Ggio Vega's location**

"Bite Off! Tigre Estoque!" Ggio Vega shouted and with his form released charged towards Renji. The red haired Vice Captain sent his Bankai streaming forward Ggio dodged and attacked, but was blocked when Renji used another section of Hihio Zabimaru to block. His Bankai's head then turned and at Ggio from behind who dodged. Renji realigned his Bankai and charged at Ggio, but the nimble Arrancar dodged again.

_That's it, keep dodging, just a little more, _Renji smirked seeing his plan come together. As Ggio dodged, he made Zabimaru take tighter and tighter circles around the arrancar until finally Ggio was surrounded by his Bankai. He fired off a cero, but it ricocheted off Renji's Bankai and all around Zabimaru's sections before it hit Ggio in the back. He fired his projectiles, but all they managed to do was get lodged in Renji's Bankai. Ggio was caught and he knew it. The last thing he heard were the words "Hikotsu Taiho!" before he got blasted to bits.

* * *

**Hallibel's location**

Grimmjow sprang from the ground with his claws and drove a flurry of blows at the Tercera Espada. She blocked each strike with her pata before driving a punch at Grimmjow who blocked with his free hand and subsequently tore off Hallibel's arm from the shoulder down. "How's that?" Grimmjow asked only to get shot at point blank by Hallibel's La Gota. "You're pretty tough to be able to fight one handed like that," Grimmjow commented, a large gaping wound in his stomach. "But you're not good enough." He charged forward back Hallibel with an open claw. The claw extended off like a chain and grabbed Hallibel's face before glowing blue. "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Grimmjow blew a hole straight through the Tercera Espada's head. Faceless, the Tercera Espada fell to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

**Arrancar Ukitake's location**

The skull faced arrancar dodged the power of Byakuya's Bankai's initial assault and several assaults thereafter. _He's rather skilled, but he's no match for me. _He dodged another assault until Byakuya was forced to attack him from a single angle. "Cero," he fired the red beam of energy straight through Byakuya's Bankai, but the captain dodged the blast. "Stalk and surprise, Guardian del Barco Hundido!" **(A/N: Spanish for Sunken Ship Guardian)** A bright black flash enveloped the arrancar captain. When he emerged he had a head like a parrot, a body like a giraffe, with six legs, spines like an underwater abomination, and wings like a dragon.

"What a vulgar form," Byakuya commented. "Are all Resurreccions this hideous?"

"I never thought you'd be one to taunt," Ukitake commented.

"Oh I assure you I'm in no mood for games," Byakuya said and attacked with his Bankai. He used the palms of his hands to guide the attack, making it twice as fast. Suddenly a bright jagged blast of energy tore through it and Byakuya was forced to dodge. He soon found Ukitake behind him who charged forward. He made to attack only for Ukitake's hollow eyes to gleam and Byakuya soon found himself trapped in a watery bubble, which Ukitake then fired the blast of energy Byakuya had seen before, a cero with a lightning conduit running through it and electrocuted the noble captain. Byakuya lay in a heap. Senbonzakura's petals clattered along the ground like beads. Ukitake suffered numerous scratches from the shower, but they were minor compared to the pain Byakuya was in.

"Your carelessness was your downfall, Byakuya Kuchiki," Ukitake approached. "You could never hope to best me. Although you show no outward emotion I can read you like an open book. You hesitated to attack with full force while I still looked like Captain Ukitake. You are a victim of psychological warfare, much like your beloved sister, Rukia."

"Does this mean…" Byakuya said with effort, "That you were the one to attack Rukia."

"Considering you'll never get up from that position, there's no harm in me answering that question. Yes, I was the one who critically injured Rukia to draw you out to fight your late wife's counterpart. Tell me Byakuya how did it feel to see her again? Were you overcome with joy?"

"You…sick bastard," Byakuya cursed, actually scowling in anger.

"Mock me all you want, but I won't give you a chance to stand," the energy for a cero appeared in each of Ukitake's eyes. Farewell Byakuya Kuchiki," he fired off the cero. "And good riddance."

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" A blast of blue energy hit Ukitake in the back of the head. He scuttled around to look behind him and saw Byakuya standing with no Kenseikan and no Haori. "Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shido, Utsusemi." Byakuya announced. _I wanted to avoid using techniques taught to me by _that_ woman, but it seems like I have no choice. Rukia's attacker stands before me, and I won't allow him to leave my sight._

"You're more durable than I thought. I underestimated you," Ukitake admitted.

"And you were the one calling me careless," Byakuya stated and the blades on the ground rose up and regained their power. "I will show you the power that I use on those special few, who are truly worthy of my vow to kill them with my own hands. Senkei," the arena of blades Byakuya had used against Ichigo surrounded Ukitake and Byakuya, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya saw the fretting in Ukitake's face. "Do not fret. This is merely your funeral procession. The large amount of blades you see here will not attack you all at once." Byakuya telekinetically summoned a blade. "This is Senbonzakura's true form. You are only the 3rd to ever see it."

"Who were the first and second," Ukitake stated.

"That's not your concern," Byakuya said and leaked out his reiatsu everywhere. He charged forward and attacked. Ukitake sent out a blast of lighting, but the nimble, noble captain dodged. He moved forward and attacked, slashing Ukitake with his sword. He Shunpoed out of the way to dodge an attack in retaliation. "That hierro is quite impressive, normally I would've sliced you in half with an attack like that. No matter," Byakuya tore forward again and leapt on high. Ukitake fired off a double cero from his eyes on. Byakuya leaned back and descended from the sky. "Hado 4, Byakurai!" the pale lightning was narrow enough that it went straight down into Ukitake's slightly open mouth and tore out through his underbelly. The arrancar hacked up gallons of blood. "If I aimed properly," Byakuya said landing on the ground, "which I am sure that I did, I pierced several of your vital organs with that attack. You should find yourself having no chance at fighting back now."

"I…" Ukitake coughed, "I don't understand…I had you on the ground within an inch of your life. Where did your second wind suddenly come from?"

The blades around Byakuya's Senkei converged on Byakuya as he prepared Shukei Hakutekan. "Where did it come from? What a silly question," Byakuya scoffed. Shukei was prepared. "The reason I got up and was able to kill you was because you revealed that you attempted to cut down my pride with your blade. The moment you revealed that," Byakuya charged forward and attacked. The Senkei disappeared and Byakuya put his sword away, "Your fate was sealed." The blade clicked into the hilt and Ukitake's blood spurted everywhere. The 13th Legion arrancar was dead. Woozy from his wounds, Byakuya collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**Arrancar Isane's location**

Isane was bound, and being held upside down in a spread eagle position, by an invention of Szayel's. It was a backpack that ellicted several spiritual energy absorbing tendrils. There were five wrapped around Isane: one on each of her limbs and one on her torso. Isane was bound so tightly she couldn't reach for her Zanpakuto. Szayel strode forward. "Fear not my dear," he said, "I won't kill you. I'm going to use you for my experiments. A sixth tendril shot out and injected a fluid into Isane's neck, causing her to enter an unconscious state. Connected to the device on his back, Szayel carried her back to the Department of Development and Research.

* * *

**Arrancar Soifon's Location**

Ulquiorra was using Battoni's second stage and was attacking Soifon from all directions with his lances. She was already using her Resurreccion, Avispa **(Wasp), **which caused four, translucent wings to just out of her back, and give her a helmet guard, granting her an extra set of eyes. She carried a spear in her right hand. As another lance entered into her field of vision, Soifon stopped her flight on a dime and used Sonido, reappearing behind Ulquiorra. Without turning to face her Ulquiorra pointed his palm in Soifon's direction, "Hado 32 Okasen!" The yellow flash fire was merely a diversion, to prevent Soifon from attacking Ulquiorra straight off and she was suddenly pelted with lances and then was pinned to the ground. Ulquiorra stepped over to her. "How ironic that a wasp should be pinned to the ground by 'stingers'."

"You wanna talk stingers?" Soifon ejected spirit energy from her foot and launched it at Ulquiorra, but he jumped out of the way. Soifon, much like Rukia, then down sized. She was now the size of the human palm.

"And what do you hope to do in that state?" Ulquiorra asked her. "Hado 33 Sokatsui." Soifon deflected the attack bare handed and before Ulquiorra could blink, punched him across the face, sending him sliding back.

"This is the true power of Avispa. When I am small my physical abilities increase exponentially. However," she switched to full size and pointed her spear at Ulquiorra with both hands. "I can really only do excessive damage with this form," A yellow cero charged on the spear tip. "Cero!"

"Yari Gado," Ulquiorra blocked the attack and caught the energy onto his lance, "Hansha." He reflected the cero back at Soifon, who turned herself small again and deflected the attack. She then sped forward and transformed large at the last second and ran through Ulquiorra with her spear. Red blood dripped from the Arrancar's stomach, but also a purple and greenish liquid dripped as well.

"Ha, I've injected you with Avispa's deadly poison. In mere minutes you will dissolve and corrode unto nothing," Soifon stated.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you," Ulquiorra said before punching Soifon in the face, cracking her helmet. He removed the spear from his stomach and threw it aside before blasting it with a hado and disintegrating it.

"But…how…?"

Ulquiorra pulled open his Shihakusho revealing a Homonka on his stomach. "I asked Captain Soifon to stab me once with her Shikai. I had a feeling I'd run into you and I figured that your poison could be counteracted with hers and vice versa." Soifon watched as the Homonka emblem vanished. "And now that I'm not fighting with any poison in my veins. It is time for me to draw the curtain on this show. Ulquiorra brought his hands together. Bankai," A flash of black energy formed around Ulquiorra as he transformed. When he emerged he was no longer wearing a Shihakusho. Rather he wore a long, black cloak, with a crimson interior. He wore black, silk gloves and a form fitting black suit with boots. Two small devil horns appeared on his head. "Battoni Kigan" **(Bat Demon Genesis)**

"It's a little early for Halloween," Soifon joked.

"I wouldn't mock me if I were you," Ulquiorra stated. He took a few steps forward and energy started to flow towards him with every step he took. Soifon started to notice that her wings were starting to lose their shape.

"Wh-what?"

"One of my Bankai's special abilities, it can drain the energy of those around it until they are so weak," he advanced closer to Soifon until she reverted back to sealed form and dropped to her knees, "They cannot stand." The color in Soifon's body began to fade out leaving her to look a sickly gray. Ulquiorra rose his hand up, putting Soifon in a trance. She was too weak to control her body. "And now…I shall end this." He put his lips next to Soifon's neck. "Shokuji o Shucho!" Ulquiorra covered Soifon with his cape, shielding her from the outside world and bit into her neck draining her body until she was but a skeleton. He then opened his cape and blasted the bones with crimson energy spears. He then reverted to sealed form. "Your objective was to kill as many as you could, but in the end all your forces will have done is made the war that much easier for us to win."

* * *

**Arrancar Rukia's location**

"Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myo!" Sajin summoned his Bankai against Rukia and swung down his large, gigantic sword. Rukia barely dodged.

_He's certainly got a lot of power, but let's see how he likes this_, Rukia licked her lips and prepared her sword release, "Hop around, Conejo Asesino!" Rukia transformed into the tiny rabbit form that was her Resurreccion.

From the distance he was standing at Sajin could not see Rukia's small frame. What he had seen was her disappear into thin air as his Bankai's left arm came swinging at her. _Where did she go, does her Resurreccion make her invisible? _Sajin looked around for his enemy when suddenly a small hollow bunny bounced in front of him. _What is such a meek hollow doing here_? The hollow tilted its head and looked at Sajin. Sajin shook his head. _I can't be distracted now, I have a battle to fight. _He saw the rabbit hop over to his leg. _Poor little thing must be lost and confused,_ he thought. The next thing he felt though was a painful sensation seething through his leg. The rabbit had bitten his leg almost down to the bone. Sajin screamed and flung it off. The rabbit leapt back and backflipped through the air and fired off a cero when its mouth was in line with Sajin's body. He blocked with Bankai's sword fist as a burn mark appeared in both the samurai and Sajin. _That little rabbit…that's my opponent!_ Sajin realized. He saw the thing run along the roof of the wall in front of him. He made to crush it but the rabbit then tore through the Samurai's hand like a bullet. It then dove through the arm's elbow and turned on a dime and attacked Sajin's head Sajin turned and dodged, but the rabbit got behind him and ran up his back, shredding his haori and his skin and then opened its jaw wide and bit hard down on both sides of Sajin's neck. Sajin felt his body go weak as the blood in his throat drained at an alarming rate. He lost most of his sight and his Bankai disabled as he staggered about. The rabbit jumped in front of him and Rukia reformed herself, sword sheathed at her side. She then turned her head, looking at Sajin with a cold expression, opened her motuh, revealing a set of sharp fangs and fired a white cero into his face. The 7th division captain met a painful end. Rukia then left to help her teammates.

* * *

**Arrancar Tatsuki's location**

Tatsuki emerged in her release form. She had powerful, thick monstrous claws and her legs were of the same consistency. White stripes formed on her face and mauve fur, the same color as her hair, covered her skin. Tatsuki's eyes glowed a predatory yellow. Wolf-like ears sprouted from her head. Her transformation complete she charged towards Yachiru who dodged. _Fast little kid. _Tatsuki turned and made to attack again, but Yachiru ran up her arm and kicked her in the face. Tatsuki staggered back. "Little Bitch!" Tatsuki cut the side of her cheek with her thumb and fired off a violet gran rey cero, blasting away everything in front of her. "Let's see you dodge that."

"You missed me," Yachiru said, standing on a nearby rock. Tatsuki growled and used Sonido get right in Yachiru's defense and delivered a harsh punch towards Yachiru's stomach, only to just destroy the rock in front of her. Yachiru was behind her again.

Tatsuki turned around and growled. "Why, why don't you release your Zanpakuto?"

"You came to play with Kenny didn't you?" Yachiru asked her. "He's napping right now, but he should be up if you stay her long enough. So I'm going to play with you until he wakes up."

Tatsuki laughed, "My master left that dolt in critical condition. There's no way he's able bodied enough to handle me."

"Wanna bet?" A scraggily voice came from the shadows of the barracks in front of Tatsuki. Kenpachi stepped out, looking rather war torn. He was covered in bandages, including several binding his stomach, over his shihakusho.

"Ah, Kenny," Yachiru scrambled onto his shoulder, "the scary lady came to play with you."

"Is that so?" Kenpachi stepped down onto the grass, "Come to finish the job your master couldn't eh? Hate to break it to you kid, but I've almost fully recovered. My movement might be slow, but my power's back up to a hundred percent. I can sense how strong you are, you couldn't even put a scratch on me. Here," he opened his Shihakusho. "I'll let you have a free shot."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Tatsuki roared and charged, "Bastard!" she made to scrape Kenpachi down the front, but only succeeded in breaking her claws and for her whole arm to bleed. Kenpachi then punched her away and sent her spiraling along the ground. "Damn it," Tatsuki got up and scowled.

"Get out of here. I don't have time for weaklings like you. If you happen to see your boss though tell him I want a rematch. Go find someone else to fight cause I'm not interested in fighting someone as weak as you," Kenpachi told Tatsuki.

_Tatsuki,_ the furred arrancar heard Rukia's voice.

_Rukia, what is it? _Tatsuki asked.

_I'm scouring through the area. We're down quite a few troops. The only ones left standing, besides you and me, from what I can tell, is Yoruichi, who is still fighting. Everyone else seems to have fallen including my legion leader. We need to get to the commander, pronto._

Tatsuki growled, disengaged her release form and took off to help Orihime.

* * *

**Arrancar Yoruichi's location**

The dark skinned arrancar contended with the Captain of squad 2 with punches and kicks and so far, Yoruichi was the one dominating. "You may look like my precious bee, but you certainly don't fight like her. You're weak."

Soifon, who had taken quite the beating, was panting. Her Shikai was already out and she hadn't managed to land a single Homonka. Yoruichi's hierro was too tough.

The ebony arrancar charged again at Soifon with an open palm thrust. Soifon thrust Suzumebachi forward, piercing all the way through Yoruichi's hand only to get kicked in the side of the neck. The Homonka appeared on Yoruichi's palm. "Ah the secret Homonka that is your Shikai's special power. I've read up on this on the files. If you sting me twice in the same place I die instantly correct? Sorry, but I can't have that. I'm still needed by the commander. I'll end this here and now. Sharpen your claws, Sombra Gatito!" **(Shadow Kitten)** Yoruichi transformed as her entire body became cloaked in a black, opaque shadow. Claws extended out from her hands and legs and large cat-like ears appeared on Yoruichi's head. A long tail extended out and her eyes glowed yellow. "Prepare to die," Yoruichi charged forward and attacked Soifon with her claws to deliver a finishing blow. She struck only to realize that she had completely missed. She turned around to see Soifon on a higher ledge, but she wasn't standing, rather she was being held. Standing was a woman who appeared to be exactly like the arrancar without the shadow's covering her.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon cried out seeing her mentor.

"Can you stand little bee?" Yoruichi asked her.

"H-hai," Yoruichi put Soifon down on her feet and put her arm out in front of her.

"You did a good job little bee. I'll take it from here," Yoruichi told her.

"But Yoruichi-sama," Soifon protested only to get bopped on the head.

"When I say it's all right, it's all right Little Bee," Yoruichi told her. She gazed down at her Arrancar doublet. "From now on I am your opponent!" Yoruichi announced. A thick, white aura surrounded her. "Shunko!" She activated the flash cry and tore after her arrancar counterpart.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Nice going Orihime. Your lust for revenge has cost you almost all your troops that you brought with you. Rukia is the only one who got a victory, which I think just proves how scary that Resurreccion of hers is. Right now the only fights left going on are Orihime Vs Yamamot and Yoruichi Vs Yoruich. How will they end? And where is the revived King of Hueco Mundo? You won't know that until the next chapter of Hero no More. Also, I had my birthday a month ago so I'm 20 now which is why my username is now draconichero20).**


	27. FFA: Retreat and Aftermath

**(A/N: It's amazing what discussion can do for inspiration. Here we go)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Arrancar Orihime's location**

"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" the battlefield around Yamamoto and Orihime went ablaze.

"Pointless," Orihime said in monotone. Time seemed to slow as energy gathered in her palm, but not for a cero. One of the flowers spun and took the shape of a black knight sword. "Sombra Espada!" **(Shadow Blade/Sword)** She threw the sword with powerful force, ripping through Ryujin Jakka's flames and dissipating them as it passed Yamamoto caught it with his fist and attempted to crush it with his bare fist. Orihime smirked and controlled it with long range telekinesis, freeing it from the old man's grasp, slicing his hand and then attempted to cut him in the shoulder. Yamamoto moved with Shunpo and then got behind Orihime. He punched at the back of her head, but a rounded shield appeared and blocked his strike. Orihime then had her primary weapon go spinning at the head captain's throat. It sliced right through Ryujin Jakka's wall of flame. Yamamoto caught it with his hands as the giant weapon rotated, attempting to cut him. Orihime got behind Yamamoto and began charging energy in between her horns. Yamamoto recognized the energy for what it was and caused a pillar of flame to erupt beneath Orihime. The secondary leader of the Arrancar dropped to her knees and fell to the ground, badly injured. She was alive, for the moment. There were tears in her eyes. _Master…I'm sorry…forgive me._ A tear splashed the ground.

* * *

**Arrancar Yoruichi's location**

From her perch Yoruichi leapt after her shadow counterpart. She threw a punch, Her counterpart caught it with her fist and then made to rake her Ex-noble counterpart with her claws. Yoruichi leapt back, noticing the front of her cloth to get shredded even though she dodged, only to see how her counterparts claw strike had made some sort of dark energy signature, showing the path of her strike. It faded just as quickly as the goddess of flash had seen it.

There was no time to think on it. Her counterpart was behind her. Yoruichi turned and delivered a high kick to her counteparts face, but the woman disappeared again and seemed to rise out of the ground like one of the undead and strike. Yoruichi backwards somersaulted through the air and saw her counterpart waiting to attack. She increased the speed of rotation. This made the outside aura around her body so thick she looked like a big ball of kido. Her counterpart struck only to have her arm torn off by Yoruichi's dangerous power. Yoruichi landed turned and performed a sweeping kick. Her counterpart grabbed her leg with her tail and hurled Yoruichi away. She pounced upon her, regenerating her lost arm, as Yoruichi went flying back.

The former noblewoman put her hands on the ground, straining the muscles in her wrist and let gravity rear her legs back before kicking with tremendous force. Her arrancar doublet went flying. Yoruichi got up. Both women were now panting.

"You…fight well," Yoruichi told her double.

"Of course…I fight well…I'm you," her counterpart said, her voice distorted by the use of her release form.

Yoruichi stopped breathing hard and stood up straight, "There's no need for this war. Your lead commander is dead and by the feel of it most of your allies have fallen. If you surrender we are not unopposed to peace."

Her counterpart's hand claws extended out to new lengths. "That is not an option. That may have worked had Aizen still been in charge, but we are not like the Arrancar you know. In our world we exist to usher in a new dark era. We exist to control the world because the world cannot control itself. Have you seen the living world right now? Take a look at it and ask yourself, is it truly worth saving? Disease, corruption, murder, betrayal, thievery, and prostitution, it's despicable. We look to control the world to save it from itself. Can you not understand that?"

"And what about the hollows that attack human souls?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hollows devour those with spirit energy or those that are already dead. Is it wrong to increase the power we possess? To keep our enemy's numbers down? Are we disallowed to use methods the living world itself uses in a similar manner to our own ends?" her counterpart asked.

Yoruichi didn't realize there was such a philosophical issue at hand here. The collision of the worlds had been something no one had counted on and besides everyone being switched around and jumbled, it seemed there was more going on here than originally thought, assuming her counterpart wasn't lying. However, for Yoruichi, the path to righteousness was clear, "And why should the world not be saved? The world may be full of what you say it is, but there are many beautiful things about it. I've lived in it for nearly a century and I can say that it has many things worth saving. Just because the world may not seem like it's worth saving I think it can be improved."

"Then this discussion is over," Yoruichi's arrancar double struck forward with her claws. Yoruichi closed her eyes and reached inside her cleavage. She began pulled out a sword with a black handle, covered in a black scabbard.

"That's…" Soifon recognized it immediately.

In a flash Yoruichi had unsheathed her sword attacked and reappeared behind her counterpart, still holding both the sword and the scabbard. Her double choked and staggered about. She put a hand to her deep wound. Life began fading from her. She looked at her counterpart. "Do you…truly believe the world…can improve?"

"I do," Yoruichi answered.

"Then…do what you must," her counterpart heaved. I must admit…you make a good…other." The dark skinned arrancar reverted to sealed form and fell to the ground, before bleeding out. Yoruichi shook the blood off her blade and sheathed it. She then grabbed some dirt and gravel and tossed it over her other's corpse.

"Bujini yasunde kudasai,"**(Rest peacefully) **Yoruichi said to her counterpart's corpse.

Soifon suddenly noticed a ripple in spiritual pressure. "Yoruichi-sama, look out!"

Yoruichi didn't have even a moment to gain herself before she was flung hundreds of feet. In the next instance a white, bony foot stepped onto a patch of debris and crushed it. The foot belonged to an arrancar wielding a black katana, with demonic horns, and black, torn, hakama.

"That's…not possible." Soifon gasped.

Yoruichi got up. Her arm was broke due to her landing and the whole side of her face was swollen and bleeding from where she was struck. She took one look at her at her opponent and was shocked. "But…Gin said he was…"

"I see you two are in a bit of confusion. It is not surprising considering what you were told. I'm as surprised as you are to still be alive and kicking. I wish I could spend time destroying you both, it would take seconds. However, I must attend to more important matters. That blow you received was in vengeance to felling my beloved mentor. I will finish you off at another time." He made to leave.

"Wait, before you go. I have a question," Yoruichi called out. The King of Hueco Mundo did not respond, but stopped his movement. "My counterpart said you aimed to control the world to save it from itself. Is that true?"

"If it was?" Ichigo responded.

"Do not think…that your path is the only one there is. If that's your aim we could compromise and—"

"There are two problems with that. The first is that your commander would never allow it. Second is that as long as I am at the helm of this war. Nothing is negotiable. I am the most powerful piece on the chessboard," he lifted a large chunk of debris telekinetically and hit Yoruichi with it, "Bar none." He then continued to leave. Soifon, angered that he hit her precious Yoruichi-sama not once, but twice flew after him.

"Don't you dare attack Yoruichi-sama!" she shouted, rushing towards him.

"Soifon no! You'll die!" Yoruichi shouted.

Either the warning came too late or Soifon was too maddened to hear. She attempted to attack the King of Hueco Mundo who turned and slashed Soifon. His strike was as severe, if not more when Aizen struck Ichigo on Sokyoku hill. Soifon became covered in her own blood. To add to the pain he grabbed Soifon's face and drove her into the ground.

"Little Bee!" Yoruichi shouted. In a desperate attempt to protect her disciple she launched forward and blocked Ichigo's sword with her sword. The king chuckled. "I missed the joke," Yoruichi said in a non-joking manner.

"It's just…this is so funny. When I was coming into power I experienced this exact same scene only with your counterparts," the king responded.

"Go, didn't you say you didn't have time to waste on us," Yoruichi told him.

"Too true," Ichigo responded. In a swift motion he swung his sword up and then underneath Yoruichi's blade, effectively disarming her. He then swung at her already injured side at knocked her down he then left.

Yoruichi's head was ringing. Blood was flowing freely from her head. She didn't care. She cared more about the bleeding, possibly dying captain, laying beneath her. She got down on the ground and ripped off the clothing near the affected area of Soifon's wound to get a better look at it. The wound had severely damaged her stomach, and left lung. One of the arteries connecting her heart to her body had a nick in it. Not that Yoruichi could see all of that through the blood, but she could tell from Soifon's breathing that the captain was in intense pain and most likely on her last legs. Blood was trickling at the corner of Soifon's mouth. Her skin was turning pale.

"Yoruichi…sama…"

"Don't speak," Yoruichi told her, "Don't move a muscle!" It was the first time the great Yoruichi Shihoin ever showed fear, concern or deep worry that she was a complete and utter mess. Soifon reached up and stroked her mentor's face.

"Ai…ai…"

"Don't speak dammit, conserve your strength!" Yoruichi stated. She shouted up to the sky. "Someone! Anyone! Captain Unohana! Somebody please!"

Soifon's condition continued to deteriorate. Yoruichi was in a panic. Her best friend, her favorite disciple, was dying.

Soifon's now cold hand, tensed on Yoruichi's leg where it lay. "Ai…ai…"

"Soifon, please don't speak," Yoruichi told her again.

Her disciple wouldn't listen and put a finger to her mentor's lips. With tremendous effort she began to speak. "Ai…shi…te…ru." **(Ai shi teru = I love you)** Yoruichi gasped. Soifon smiled and then closed her eyes. Her hand fell from where it was placed upon Yoruichi's lips.

Yoruichi's eyes filled with tears. In a panic she put her head to Soifon's heart. She checked her wrist and then started crying. "No…no…" she denied. "Little Bee…no…not you. Not after I protected you. She brought her head down to Soifon's shoulder and gripped the Onmitsukido captain's uniform with her hand. She cried over the loss of her friend and said. "Aishiteru mo, Little Bee. Aishiteru mo." **(I love you too).**

* * *

**Arrancar Orihime's location**

Yamamoto strode over to Orihime, preparing the final blow. As he strode towards her, he paused to intake a powerful reiatsu headed this way. "This…this cannot…what is this?" he wondered.

Orihime gasped from the ground. _It can't be!_ She looked up. _Can it?_ A figure suddenly materialized on a high perch. It was the same figure that shocked and amazed Yoruichi and Soifon earlier.

"You look well for dead," Yamamoto said to the king of Hueco Mundo.

"I'm lucky to be alive," he told Yamamoto. "My troops have suffered heavy losses and I would like to prevent further carnage. Then again, you as well have suffered some casualties. If you allow me to take my second in command back with me and do not stop me I will hold a temporary truce to allow both our sides to collect ourselves and count our losses. If not," Ichigo brandished his sword, "I will kill you where you stand and everyone here. You should know that I have the power to do so."

The captain commander of the Gotei did not want to negotiate with the enemy, but even he could understand that Ichigo had a point. He knew the man was not to be trifled with. He killed both Aizen's and his own counterpart. Yamamoto knew that he had to stay alive, or at the very least preserve his forces. "Very well," he sheathed Ryujin Jakka and dispelled the flames. "Take your second and go."

"Master Ichigo!" Rukia and Tatsuki appeared on the scene.

"You two are the only other survivors?" Ichigo asked them.

"Unfortunately it seems that way sir," Tatsuki stated.

"Very well," Ichigo said and went over to get Orihime. Yamamoto's flame pillar had covered her in his reiatsu, therefore interfering with her regenerative ability. Ichigo surged his own reiatsu in place of it, one that Orihime was used to, allowing her to get up and regenerate herself. The first thing she did was hug her master and apologize for her foolishness. "It's all right my pet," Ichigo brushed her hair. "Let us just go home."

He opened the Garganta and everyone walked through it together. Yamamoto watched them go.

* * *

**Urahara Shoten**

Time passed and the Gotei had a chance to count its losses. The biggest to count were Sajin and Soifon. While a full detailed casualty check was being done Yoruichi was beside herself. She was currently holding up Urahara against the wall.

"I said gimme the Hogyoku!" she shouted.

Kisuke, though normally a jokester, understood how pained and upset his lifelong friend was, "Yoruichi I know you're upset, but I don't think the Hogyoku could work like that. You'd be taking a heavy risk in doing so anyway. Is it worth it?"

"But it's not fair. I saved her and everything!" Yoruichi let Kisuke go and punched her fist straight through the wall. _Soifon…why?_

"I think there is one thing you can do for her Yoruichi," Urahara told her. "If you really care as much as I know you do, then there's only one course of action for you."

* * *

**A few days later**

**1****st**** Division**

Ichigo had been true to his word and allowed the Gotei to gather themselves. Currently Yamamoto was holding a meeting strictly for the gotei captains. There was now an empty spot where Soifon stood, but Gin had been allowed to retake his position, having proved himself and being just as surprised as everyone else that King Ichigo was still alive. Sajin's spot was also empty, a loss many mourned, especially the 7th Division. "In light of recent events," Yamamoto was saying, "times are indeed dark. The Arrancar army lost many forces, but we of the Gotei were stricken harder than they were. Two of our precious captains were cut down in battle. However, the same day after the attack was over we received word from an old ally willing to rejoin our ranks." Yamamoto looked at the door, "You may enter."

The large halls of the 1st Division meeting hall opened and a figure stepped through. It was a woman with dark skin and sporting the #2 haori. She had purple hair and yellow eyes and strode to the far end of the hallway. Many, especially Byakuya, were surprised by her presence. She turned around and addressed the other captains. "Shaolin Fon, Soifon, as we knew her, was a valiant companion. She was also a beloved disciple of mine. And so, as a result, I, Shihoin Yoruichi, reclaim the mantle as 2nd Division Captain, effective immediately."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: I will say this right now. I did NOT enjoy killing off Soifon. I am a YoruSoi fan to death, but this is real war and as real war should be this is the result. It adds to the drama of what's going on. Nevertheless Ichigo is back at the helm of the Arrancar Army and rest assured things will get violent once the calm before the storm passes. I don't have much else to say. See you all later).**


	28. Preemptive Strike

**(A/N: Ok I know some of you are upset about the whole Soifon thing so I'm going to say this: this is war. People die. Yes no one dies in Bleach, but this is a darker and edgier, more actual war type Bleach. You're going to see death. Soifon is the first major character I've killed off and the only one with a really dramatic send off, but get over yourselves. Don't like it, don't read. I don't like it either, I like Soifon and I like YoruSoi, but drama is drama. Anyway here's the next chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**2****nd**** Division**

Yoruichi sighed as she sat down at the desk that she hadn't sat behind in more than 100 years. She saw all the half-filled out forms Soifon had completed. She stood up, she couldn't do this right now it was too soon. She went to the lounge area she was always so fond of and found her old chair. Soifon had kept it in perfect condition. Yoruichi sat down in it and closed her eyes, remembering the old days. The door sliding open interrupted her thoughts. Shunsui stood at the doorway.

"How are you readjusting?" he asked.

"How do you think?" Yoruichi asked slumping down a bit.

Shunsui sighed, "As well as I pictured. It's bothering you isn't it?"

"Someone has to take over. In these dark times the Onmitsukido need a leader they're used to, but this still feels wrong," Yoruichi responded.

"Soifon was a fine captain. One of the best we had. She…will be missed," Shunsui said. "Although that's not good enough for you is it?"

"I want her back," Yoruichi stated.

"Don't start saying it should've been you," Shunsui said, the casual tone in his voice not leaving, "You did everything you could."

"That bastard is going to pay," Yoruichi balled her fist tightly. "The next time he's out on the front lines I want to know about it."

"An eye for an eye, I thought you were more controlled than that Yoruichi-chan," Shunsui responded. Yoruichi said nothing.

"You know you could always go to twelfth Division and see how she's adjusting. See the new life she'll be born into," Shunsui told Yoruichi.

"I suppose I could," Yoruichi said standing up. Seeing at least Soifon's family to be, or possibly her as an infant, would be calming to her.

* * *

**12****th**** Division**

Mayuri was busy with an experiment so Szayel was the one to address Yoruichi and let her use the soul seeker apparatus. Yoruichi looked at the interface and searched for Soifon. She got the return message of Error 0xxxx000563 Soul Not Found.

"Hmm, how interesting," Szayel pushed in his glasses.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yoruichi was hostile.

"No need to get riled up Shihoin-taicho, give me a moment to explain. As you know, members of the Soul Society are part of the cycle of death and rebirth. When a human dies they become a soul. When a soul dies it is reincarnated and loses its memories. This is all maintained by the Dangai Precipice World. However, like all things in this universe the Dangai is not perfect. Sometimes living beings that become souls are thrown completely off the mark and into different time zones. This rarity happens in 1 out of every 1.5 million souls. However, there is also another phenomenon. When a soul dies it has to pass back through the precipice world to become reincarnated, however, some souls, when passing through the Dangai world the first time are bound to the body incredibly tightly, or if a soul is born here the same phenomenon could occur. Whatever the reason, we know that this rarity occurs only in 1 out of every 2.8 billion souls."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Yoruichi wanted to know.

"It means that dear Shaolin can't be reincarnated. Her soul is still in her body as it were. The body of which is in my laboratory. She was killed by King Ichigo and to better understand his power I was going to examine for reiatsu traces. However, if you're upset about her as the rumors say I can think of something else to do with the body," Szayel pushed in his glasses and then looked at Yoruichi and said, "Will you trust me Shihoin-taicho?"

"What exactly would you do with her body?" Yoruichi asked.

"Can't tell you that I'm afraid, I'm not exactly sure myself," Szayel stated.

"Are you saying you can revive the dead?" Yoruichi asked.

"Given this rarity it's entirely possible. However, such things have never been accomplished before. If you will let me, I will try," Szayel stated.

Yoruichi felt a little better. There was hope for her little bee yet. "All right if you think there's a chance then do it." She then gripped the lapels of Szayel's Shihakusho and lifted him off the ground, "But if you mangle her body up so badly it's unrecognizable there will be hell to pay."

"Come now who do you take me for?" Szayel asked, looking sympathetic. Yoruichi put him down. "Very well, I'll leave you. Good day Szayel." She walked out.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Having finally done a casualty check, Ichigo was holding a strategy meeting. He had a meeting board of several officers he believed were the most cunning and intelligent. The board consisted of himself, Ulquiorra, Unohana, Barraggan, Shunsui and Urahara.

"Shouldn't the girl be punished, she got a lot of our forces killed, including one of my fraccion," Barraggan spoke out.

"The woman was acting to take vengeance on the commander. While I can't approve her choice of tactic, her goals were set in the right place," Ulquiorra stated.

"You are talking to a god of Hueco Mundo. You will show the proper respect," Barraggan stated.

"I am the only authority figure here Barraggan," Ichigo reminded him, "Perhaps you'd like a taste of your own power used against you."

"No sir," Barraggan apologized, "My apologies sir."

"Very good then," Ichigo stated.

"Was it really necessary to end the fight like that though, if you had summoned the rest of us we could've ended the war," Unohana stated.

"Troupe morale was low and they had reserves as well. Killing the Head Captain was an option, but Orihime could've been lost in the process. You are all very important to me. I do not like losing troops," Ichigo responded.

"Yet we've lost more troops then they have," Shunsui commented.

"Strength in numbers means nothing when I am the one commanding our forces. The old man can't hold a candle to me, therefore so long as I stand we are nigh invincible," Ichigo stated.

"What's our next move then?" Urahara wanted to know.

"Things are quiet as they currently stand. However, I do believe there is something we can do without causing too much of a ruckus," Ichigo stated.

"And what would that be?" Unohana asked.

Ichigo tapped the table with his claw and generated a crystal sphere in the center that showed an old abandoned warehouse, "My counterpart goes there for training. However, we have a ticking time bomb already planted there."

"Hirako's group," Urahara realized.

"Indeed," Ichigo responded. "They played their parts well. Leading the Shinigami, 'cultivating Aizen', and helping collide the worlds by planting our own idea in their ranks."

"Wait are you saying it was your intention to collide the worlds from the very beginning?" Ulquiorra asked.

"That is indeed what I am saying," Ichigo stated. "Instead of one throne I shall have two."

"So what should we do? Should we contact them…or…"

"We wait. I want to let the scale be tipped in our opponent's favor slightly." The Hueco Mundo king focused the sphere on his counterpart. "When he arrives at the warehouse, all hell shall break loose. With any luck we can kill him in the process as well. Aizen said he would grow more powerful than me. Let us see if we can't dispose of him before he reaches that power."

* * *

**Karakura Town, city limits**

Ichigo walked his usual route to the Vizard's camp. He was unaware of the incident that had happened in Soul Society. Information didn't come to him unless there was a council meeting. Niero was in charge of gathering him and calling him if there was an issue.

In the time that he had been training Ichigo had become quite masterful with his Vizard powers. He could hold his mask for a full battle and was on his way to learning how to use a cero like the other Vizards.

The warehouse came into view and Ichigo was about to walk through the front door when there was a giant explosion. The warehouse became engulfed in flames and was gone in seconds. Ichigo was blown back and looked on at the inferno that circled around a hole that let into the underground facility where he trained.

A hand suddenly grabbed the back of his collar and Ichigo was whisked away via Shunpo several times over. When the changes in location finally stopped Ichigo noticed he was on the rooftop of some building.

"Phew, glad I got you outta there in time. We can't go losin our hero to be now can we," Ichigo recognized Shinji's voice and looked up and to the side to see the blonde Vizard standing there.

"Sh-Shinji?"

"Tch, what a load a crock. A course they'd be loyal to him. Should've figured that out myself," Shinji was ignoring the teen.

"Oi! What's going on!"

Now Shinji paid attention to Ichigo, "Our own counterparts are allies of your counterpart. They nuked the facility and now everyone's battling it out underground against their own counterpart."

"What? Then let's go back. We can help them. We can…"

"Nah, everyone should be ok. I grabbed ya to keep ya from gettin involved. Besides, he should've followed me here anyway," Shinji said. As if on cue, Shinji's arrancar alternate appeared on the rooftop.

"Running away?" Shinji's alternate asked him.

"Nah, just keepin the kid from gettin involved in our fight," Shinji retorted.

"Then he should amscray it outta here wouldn't ya say?" his counterpart asked.

"Good point," Shinji said. "Ichigo, get lost."

"What? Hell no!"

Shinji sighed, "Ya see what we got ta put up with. Stubborn as a mule."

"Like I got ta deal with anything different. At any rate, if he won't leave he might as well get ready for combat, cause I'm gonna—"

Before he could finish he sonidoed away to avoid getting cut by the sword of a newcomer onto the battlefield.

"Oi! Oi! This is a private party. Outsiders are not welcome!" Shinji shouted at the newcomer.

The newcomer lifted his head. He had a fuzzy beard and black hair and was wearing a Shihakusho. "Oh yeah, well I have an invitation."

"D-Dad," Ichigo was surprised to see his dad taking to battle.

"You're Shinji right?" Isshin asked.

"What's it to ya?" Shinji asked Isshin.

"Take my boy and get as far away from here as possible," Isshin told him. "I've got the situation handled here."

Shinji sighed, "All right, I getcha."

"Hey wait a minute da—"

SHUNPO!

Ichigo and Shinji disappeared and the father of the Kurosaki family was left staring down the arrancarized version of Hirako Shinji.

"Well now, now that the distraction is out of the way. You ready to dance?" Isshin asked.

"Sorry, I forgot my shoes," Shinji responded.

"Ah that's fine you can borrow a pair from one of my little girls," Isshin responded.

"I think I'll pass," Shinji said.

"Oh well, not like we need proper dancing shoes for this one anyway," Isshin said. There was a pause. "Aren't you going to release your form?"

"Aren't you going to release yours?" Shinji asked.

"Engetsu's already raring to go," he responded.

"Ah whatever, your funeral pal," Shinji said and activated his release form, "Command the ancient past, Faraón." **(Pharaoh)** Shinji morphed and his entire uniform disappeared and Shinji became covered in a hardened substance all around his body. He took a form similar to the tyrant king himself only that he was not wearing a hakama, his head looked like his counterpart's vizard mask and he had rolls of bandages around his arms. "Long live the king," Shinji said with a low growl and prepared to fight Isshin.

* * *

**Ruins of the Vizard warehouse**

The vizards had already donned their masks and were combating with their counterparts. No one had released their swords, save Kensei who was already using Shikai. Some fights were going better than others.

Hiyori's, for example, was incredibly one sided. Her arrancar counterpart struck towards her with speed and dexterity that the small vizard couldn't hope to match. As she struck with her sword, her arrancar counterpart countered and parried with precise skill and reflexes before executing a palm thrust into the center of Hiyori's chest, sending her back. Rather than tumble along the ground though Hiyori was caught, mid fling, and moved via Shunpo. A woman with blue hair, wearing a Shihakusho with a cape with the kanji of the number 13 stood idly. Lisa, having been pushed back by her counterpart formed up next to her.

"Who are you?" she asked the woman.

"Urahara Kisuke thought you all could use some help on this one," the woman said, "The name's Niero Arruerie. I'm one of the Gadianzu."

"We don't need your help! Get lost!" Hiyori shouted.

"Oh so you want to be cut to pieces by your own counterpart?" Niero teased.

"Screw off," Hiyori shouted charging back into battle, "Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!"

"Don't mind her," Lisa said, "We're happy to have reinforcements, are you the only one?"

"Nope," came a voice, "my little sis would never be allowed to venture out on her own." A man with short, spiky blue hair, wearing the gadianzu #12 cape used Shunpo and appeared.

"Lisa this is Aaro, my brother," Niero introduced.

"How do you know...?" Lisa shook her head and then looked back at the battle. "Never mind I think I know." Her arrancar counterpart then showed up to reengage her in battle. "If you two are going to help then wait until there's an opening. Until any of us fall," Lisa tightened her gaze from behind her mask, "This is out fight. Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" Lisa's reliable spade tipped polearm appeared and she swung at her counterpart and reengaged her enemy.

"Do you think we'll have to get involved?" Niero asked.

"Let's hope not," Aaro said. There was an explosion nearby and a steady drop in spiritual power. Hachigen had fallen. Niero and Aaro looked at each other.

"1…2…3!" They played a hand of rock/paper/scissors. Aaro threw scissors, Niero threw paper. Niero sighed and went out to meet up with Hachigen's counterpart. He was already using his resurreccion. He looked like a giant ape with a head shaped like Hachigen's hollow mask.

"Well if it isn't Niero-san, Master Ichigo didn't think there'd be outside reinforcements," Hachigen stated.

"the tyrant king needs to learn that he's combating his tactics against a mind more brilliant than his own. One Kisuke Urahara," Niero stated and drew out her sword.

"Is that wise to reveal the name of your tactician?" Hachigen asked.

"It really doesn't matter," Niero swung down her sword, "I don't intend for you to leave this place alive." She called out her Shikai without stating its name. Then she put both hands on her sword. "This time it'll work," she flashed her spiritual power. "Bankai!" A bright blue aura covered Niero as the spiritual form of a Roc could be seen as Niero's sword morphed. It became twice its own size. The spiritual roc dove into the blade and the image of it became engraved along the blade. The guard of Niero's elongated Katana became golden and the blade became a more grayed out blue. Lightning twinged about the guard. A snowy aura could be seen around the tip of Niero's blade and wind could be seen circulating along the rest of the blade. Niero swung her sword creating a minature whirlwind that blasted Hachigen away. She then swung it horizontally sending out a lightning bolt, striking Hachigen in the chest, and then stood sideways, gripping the blade tightly. "Rokku Satsugai Sutomusodo!" **(Roc Slaying Storm Sword)** Niero was still surrounded by a fierce blue aura like water being pushed up from a fountain.

Hachigen emerged from the two emergence attacks Niero had set upon him. He was unscathed having healed the damage with high speed regeneration and looked at Niero's sword. "That weapon is your Bankai? Who do you think you are? My master's counterpart?"

"Yes, I've read the reports about Kurosaki Ichigo's bankai allowing him to fight at incredible speeds, but that is not the power of Rokku Satsugai Sutomusodo," Niero said pointing the large blade at Hachigen's arrancar doublet.

"What is its power then?" Hachigen asked.

"Why don't you fight me and find out?" Niero taunted.

"An excellent idea." The two engaged in combat.

* * *

**Somewhere in Karakura Town**

Shinji had taken Ichigo all the way to the other side of town before stopping. The two guys were at a forest cliff that looked out over the town. "Ok, we should be safe here."

"What the hell is with you guys? Why won't you let me fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, why did you come to me?" Shinji asked him.

"Don't play games," Ichigo scowled.

"I'll take that as you and I are on the same page," Shinji said. "At any rate, your primary objective should be to master your hollow powers. Without them you won't stand a smidgen of a chance against your counterpart."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Ichigo shouted.

"You got close to learning how to use a cero the other day and your mask can stay on for an entire battle. I don't expect many of my comrades to make it out of that hell hole alive. Even with the allies Kisuke more than likely sent there most of em are probably gonna get killed," Shinji stated.

"How can you act so calm?" Ichigo asked. "Those are your friends!"

"This is war Ichigo," Shinji stated looking out to the town. "People are going to die. Your counterpart won't stop until he's won. If he can become that strong then it's all too likely that your potential can allow you to become as strong as him. That's why you need to finish your hollow training. The sooner you do that the sooner you can commune with your Zanpakuto and master your Bankai."

"The hell are you talking about? I did Hat and Cloggs' three day method I already mastered…"

"Oh please," Shinji retorted, "If your Bankai was really at the apex of its power you'd be blasting through arrancar left and right. Think about it for a moment Ichigo. You couldn't stand on Grimmjow's level without your hollow powers. Yet some of the captains are felling arrancar with just Shikai, or even less. In some cases Bankai is what clinches the match for em. If yer Bankai is only enough to just contend with arrancar you got some work to do."

"But I fought on Byakuya's level…I…"

"Kuchiki Byakuya went easy on ya. In fact in the end he let ya win," Shinji told Ichigo, "That's the only thing dat makes sense ta me." Ichigo was silent.

"If yer gonna keep learning how ta master dose hollow powers ya gotta let someone who knows how to use them properly teach ya how to manifest them properly. And that's gonna be me," Shinji turned back towards Ichigo. "So let's get ta work shall we?" Shinji asked.

"We can't fight here!" Ichigo declared, "We'll disturb the wildlife."

"Tch, you really are an idiot," Shinji reached into his shirt and pulled out a device of sorts. He threw it as hard as he could and suddenly Ichigo and Shinji rose into the air. The outlining of a rectangular box formed around them and then there was a flash of light and Ichigo and Shinji were now in an area that looked like an old Japanese temple room that seem to stretch on endlessly. "This is a little device Kisuke gave me when he learned that I was mentoring ya. It seals off an area of external space and amplifies the internal space infinitely. We can fight here to our hearts content."

"But wait what about when we're done. What do we…"

"This thing stays active so long as I've got the spiritual pressure to maintain it since I'm the one who activated it. I can shut it on and off at will," Shinji said, "Now then," he put on his Vizard mask. "Let's get started."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: the Vizards are under attack. Soifon has a chance of being revived by the power of science and Ichigo has entered training from hell. I don't have much else to say. See you guys. Please review. Feedback is greatly appreciated)**


End file.
